Um motivo para continuar
by Yagami Gabis
Summary: o que se deve fazer quando não se tem um motivo para viver? Sakura se tornou a kunochi mais conhecida na vila de konoha, mas não tem um motivo para continuar...insinuações de SaixSak ... Mas é SakxIta. minha 1ª fic. COMPLETE...
1. Introdução

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Infelizmente. Alguém sabe uma loja onde os vendam? n.n?

* * *

LEGENDA:

**fala dos personagens**

"pensamentos dos personagens"

_minhas interrupções _

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Introdução

O sol bateu na janela avisando que o dia já havia amanhecido. Acordou e olhou no relógio, eram 5:07 da manha, levantou e foi tomar banho. Saiu de la e colocou uma calça leg de malha preta, um top de ginástica branco(_n/a: não sei se tinha ginástica aquele tempo, mas na minha tem_) a sandália de ninja preta, amarrou os cabelos rosas que agora batiam um pouco abaixo da cintura e saiu para correr.

Era costume já, acordar e ir correr por konoha, alem de manter a forma era com assim colocava as idéias no lugar, afinal tinha muitas, alem de ser uma kunochi de classe jounnin, também era um medica e tinha muito o que fazer.

Mas a maioria de seus pensamentos não se dirigiam a esses fatos, se dirigiam somente a uma pessoa: Sasuke.

Ele tinha voltado para konoha, disse que queria ficar com ele pela vida inteira, tinham ate fiacado noivos, era a melhor coisa da vida para Sakura. Uma semana antes do casamento, ela pegou ele a traindo com a Ino, Ino sua melhor amiga. Ficou com muita raiva dos dois, mas logo os perdoou, não conseguia ficar com raiva de ninguém, mesmo se fosse um assassino, o único que não podia perdoar era o Orochimaru, não por ter levado o Sasuke, mas por ter torturado e matado seus pais.

Continuou pensando, no que faria da sua vida, a única razão pela qual vivia era seus pacientes, ja havia passado ate a Godaime Tsunade, tanto no ninjutsu médico quanto na força, e alem disso tinha se tornado perita em genjutsu. Era a melhor kunochi de konoha da vila, mas não tinha uma razao pessoal, nada, nenhum sonho ou desejo, nenhum motivo para viver.

* * *

yo minna

eu dei uma mudada na estética desse cap. ok não mudei nada da historia só mudei a estética

obrigada pelas reviews... mandem mais.

bjs...xau


	2. convite?

Naruto não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

LEGENDA:

**fala dos personagens**

"pensamentos dos personagens"

_minhas interrupções

* * *

_Capitulo 2.

O convite

Continuou a correr, ficou pensando em muitos motivo, mas nenhum deles lhe pareciam convensiveis, pensou que podia ser muito util com seus amigos, mas depois lembrou que so iria atrapalhar, todos estavam felizes e namorando.

Naruto tinha começado a namorar a Hinata, mas parece que não deu certo porque ele partiu para outra, Tenten tambem estava de namoro com Neji, mas eles tambem não tinha dado certo, Neji terminou com Tenten, Sakura ainda tinha ficado surpresa como Tenten não tinha feito um escandalo, logo depois ela soube que ela estava apaixonada pelo Naruto (_n/a: é estranho, mas vocês depois entendem_)e Naruto por ela, no final acabou que Tenten ficou com naruto e Neji ficou com Hinata, fomavam ate que dois casais bonitos. Shikamaru tinha criado coragem e pedido Temari em namoro que aceito sem problema, Ino tinha ficado com Sasuke, ate o Gaara tinha arrumado uma namorada, a Sakura ouvira falar que era aquela aluna que ele tinha treinado. Resumindo: Sakura era a única solteira. Nao que faltasse propostas, na verdade recebia elas de monte, mas depois do que aconteceu com Sasuke ela desistiu de garotos, eles so a fazia sofrer e nenhum parecia desafia-la ou interessa-la.

Pensou em varios sonhos tambem.

Sakura "poderia pensar em ser reconhecida. mas ai estaria parecendo o Naruto. Quem sabe eu conseguir mais poder? Não! cruzes, assim estou parecendo o idiota do Sasuke." - suspirou, encontrar um sonho poderia ser difícil.

Viu que as lojas ja estava para abrir, os donos delas ja estava arrumando as barracas e tudo, e por onde Sakura passava sempre ouviu um Ohayo(1), e dos mais novos sempre uns assovios, ela detestava isso, era uma enorme falta de respeito com as pessoas. Deduziu que ja seria perto das 6:00 am. dobrou a esquina e se dirigui para sua casa.

Chegou em casa olhou o relogio, ainda eram 6:03, foi logo para o banho, entrou na banheira e ficou la um tempo, gostava da água, por algum motivo ela a fazia esquecer de todos os problemas do mundo, como se entrasse em um outro mundo, ficou la mergulhada por um tempo depois terminou de se lavar, se enrolou na toalha e outra no cabelo, foi vestir sua roupa. Agora tinha 21 anos, não usava mais a roupa de adolescente _(n/a: lógico ne?? _¬¬) agora ela usava uma calça feminina preta, um blusa de manga longas branca e o colete de jounnin, os cabelos ficavam soltos com o hitaiate(2) de konoha no mesmo lugar de sempre, so que a faixa agora era preta, a sandalia de ninja preta com salto medio e cano curto.

Saiu de casa e andou em passos lentos e curtos, não estava com pressa de chegar, sabia que quando chegasse ao hospital iria ser uma loucura enorme, muitas vezes pensou em deixar de ser medica e ser uma comerciante, mas, como o hospital iria se virar sem ela, afinal era a melhor médica, e não gostava de comércio.

Passou por frente da floricultura da Ino, afinal era caminho para o hospital, e não qeria perder a grande amizade que tinha com Ino, embora ela nunca mais seria a mesma. Ino ja tinha pedido desculpa de joelhos _(n/a: naum faz muito o estilo da Ino, mas pra dar uma drama as mais vamos fazer assim_ n.n ) disse que amava muito o Sasuke e que ela a amava muito, como era defensora de que cada pessoa tem seu par perfeitoe o amor prevalece, não ligou muito para isso.

Viu que Ino estava abrindo a loja, estava abrindo a vitrine e depois dois braços passaram por sua cintura e a abraçou por suas costas, dava para ouvir o que eles estava falando.

Sasuke: **Ohayo minha flor.**

Ino: **Ohayo Sasuke-kun - **Sasuke virou ela e a beijou - **que modos de acordar.**

Sasuke: **so com você - **deu um meio sorrisso

Sakura estava enojada com tanto melosidade

Inner Sakura: "cruzes! se eu soubesse que isso iria acontecer era melhor eu ter ficado em casa. Desgraçados, olha lá! eles te viram sim so estão esfregando na sua cara. Vai la e da porrada nos dois, derruba eles nos chao e pisa neles ate emagar! MUHUAHAMAUHAU"

Sakura: "credo Inner você me assusta"

Apressou o passo, não que estivesse com pressa de chegar no hospital, não queria q eles a vissem por ali, e o hospital parecia ser mais agradável do que essa cena. Mas como a sorte era uma amiga e tanto da Sakura isso não aconteceu, para sua infelicidade, Ino a viu, afinal uma cabeleira rosa não se mistura facilmente.

Ino: **Ohayo Sakura-chan - **acenou para ela com a mão livre, a outra estava segurando a mao de Sasuke

Sakura: **Ohayo Ino-chan - **tentou dar um sorrisso.

Sasuke: **Ohayo Sakura** - deu meio sorriso, se Sakura não tivessa namorado ele diria que esse sorriso era um deboche

Inner Sakura: "olha so! ele esta rindo de você! AAHHH vai la e mata ele Sakura, você não vai deixar isso barato ne?"

Sakura: "calada Inner, nao vou matar ninguem" **Ohayo Sasuke - **deu um falso sorriso, estava triste sim, magoada com Sasuke pelo o que ele fez com ela, mas não deixou transparecer.

Inner Sakura: "sua fraca, eu não acredito q sou sua Inner. ¬¬"

Ino: **Yo, Sakura, você quer vir almoçar conosco?**

Sakura: **Han?**

_Continua_

* * *

oi gente

naum sei como estah ficando, por favor me mandem reviews com suas ideias, elas podem aparecer aki.

Traduções

(1) Ohayo: bom dia

(2) Hitaiate: a bandana que tem a marca das vilas

posto o cap 3 amanha gente

ateh


	3. A missão

Naruto não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

LEGENDA:

**fala dos personagens**

"pensamentos dos personagens"

_minhas interrupções _

* * *

**Capitulo Anterior**

Ino: **Yo, Sakura, você quer vir almoçar conosco?**

Sakura: **Han?**

* * *

Capitulo 3

A missão

Ino: **você é lerda testuda?**

Sakura: **desculpe estava desligada** "pensando em como calar a inner ¬¬"

Inner Sakura: "eu posso te ouvir ta"

Sakura: "quem disse que naum era para ouvir ¬¬"

Ino: **Entao vai vir? - **disse com um sorriso suspeito no rosto.

Sasuke: **O Naruto, a Tenten, a Hinata e o Neji vão vir, só vai faltar você. - **deu um sorriso mais suspeito ainda

Sakura:** Vão é?** "ah entao eh isso? Querem me ver de vela"

Inner Sakura: "Não vai, é furada! Me ouve pelo menos agora, você não pode negar, não basta roubar-te o Sasuke, ela quer te ver humilhada, sinceramente não sei porque ainda eh amiga dela, devia ter deixado de ser amiga dela a muito tempo, uma amiga de verdade não faz o que ela faz" - detestava quando a inner tinha razão, mas não gostava de ficar com raiva de ninguem. - "imagine a cena do almoço se você for..."

IMAGINAÇÃO DA INNER E DA SAKURA

Todo mundo comendo numa boa, saboreando a comida que estava uma delicia, todos estavam conversando alegramente sem se importar se eram namorados ou amigos. De repente os meninos comecam a fazer caricias no rosto das meninas e comecam a falar um monte de coisas extremamente melosas, logo começam os beijinhos, depois eram amassos dos quentes e Sakura estava sozinha segurando uma vela gigantescamente enorme.

FIM DA IMAGINAÇÃO

Inner Sakura e Sakura: "NEM PENSAR!! o.O"

Ino: **Então Sakura-chan você vai vir?**

Sakura: **Desculpe Ino-chan, eu tenho que ficar no hospital, hoje é meu plantão, fica para outro dia -** mentiu, não tinha plantao nenhum, dessa vez ela ouviu a Inner e ficou. - **Tenho que ir Ino-chan. -** foi andando.

Ino: **Certo, ate mais Sakura-chan -** abanou a mão que estava livre, pois a outra estava segurando a mão de Sasuke

Sakura: **Matte ne Ino-chan, Sasuke**

Sasuke: **Hum**

Continuou seu caminho para o hospital, o dia não havia começado bem e algo lhe dizia que iria piorar. Chegou ao hospital, vestiu seu jaleco e aproveitou seus ultimos minutos de paz, porque quando saísse dakela porta o inferno viria para a Terra. Juntou as forças restantes que tinha e deu um longo suspiro.

Sakura: **Yoshi!**(3)** vamos enfrentar a guerra!**

A manhã foi uma locura total, era um entra e sai de pacientes que quem visse iria passar mal de tontura. Doutores toda hora ia para salas de cirurgias e entre outras, parecia que estava tendo guerra porque o numero de pacientes naum diminuiam, era ao contrario, so triplicava, se uma pessoas normal fosse enfrentar aquilo seria capz de ela parar na cama de um hospital. Quando foi 13:46 Sakura teve um descanço, desde que tinha chegado naum sentara um vez, andava toda hora pra la e pra ca, tinha feito pelo menos umas cinco cirurgias soh naquela manha.

Saiu do hospital e foi para o Ichiraku comer la, a comida de la era deliciosa e era feita bem rápida, chegou la e encontrou Naruto com a Hinata, mas eles ja estavam saindo da loja, lógico ja eram quase duas horas da tarde, e ela foi a ultima doutora a sair do hospital.

Naruto: **Yo Sakura-chan!! - **a chamou com seu custumeiro escandalo

Hinata: **Naruto-kun não devia fazer esse escandalo todo. - **disse ela o repreendendo

Naruto: **Gomen **

Sakura: **Tudo bem, eu ja estou acustumada.**

Naruto: **Você esta vindo almocar agora? o.O**

Sakura: **É**

Hinata: **Devia cuidar mais de você, assim você pode ficar doente**

Sakura: **Ah não se procupe, eu estou bem**

Naruto: **certo, se você diz.** - disse encolhendo os ombros - **temos que ir** **Sakura.**

Hinata: **Ttemos uma missão**

Sakura: **tudo bem, se vocês tem que ir porque se não a Godaime vai matar vocês.**

Naruto e Hinata: **Matte ne Sakura-chan.**

Sakura: **Matte ne.**

Pediu um lamen simples de legumes, não estava com vontade de comer carne (_n/a: sem malícia pessoal), _e se comesse provavelmente iria colocar tudo para fora quando fosse trabalhar denovo, pois as coisas que estava enfrentando no hospital não era uma das melhores imagens. O tio (_n/a: não sei o nome dele mesmo, isso se fala o nome dele)_ entregou seu pedido.

Sakura:** Itadakimasu**(4) - Ia começar a comer mais foi rudimenten interrompida(_n/a: meu professor de mat. fala isso quando interrompemos ele na explicação)_ por uma pessoa que não estava nem um poko afim de ve-la.

Sai: **Feiosa, ate que enfim de achei, sabe o sacrificio que eu passei para axar você nessa vila enorme?**

Sakura: **Não** - voltou a comer

Sai: **ù.u** **ora você esta comendo ateh agora, vai virar um grande porca gorda.**

Sakura: **eu acabei de sentar para poder almoçar.** - tres veias na testa

Sai: **você saiu do hospital agora? o.O**

Sakura: **sim.**

Sai: **azar o seu, a Godaime qer falar conosco urgente!** - puxou ela da cadeira e foi levando ela ate o escritorio da 5ª

Sakura: **matte**!!(5) "meu almoço Ç-Ç"

Chegando la Sakura mal esperou avisar a 5ª, foi logo entrando, estava com fome, cansada e de mal humor agora para acabar com o dia dela soh faltava que ela tivesse uma TPM das brabas.

Sai: **o.O** "como ela entra no escritorio da 5ª assim?"

Tsunade: **Mas o que isso?**

Sakura: **Fala o que a senhora quer, que eu tenho mas 3 minutos de almoço.**

Tsunade: **Sakura, lamento por ter interrompido seu almoço, não era minha intenção** - deu um grande sorriso cínico

Inner Sakura: "ora sua velha coroca, trabalho o dia inteiro sentada e a Sakura correndo feito uma louca, o que você quer? Um soco no meio das fuças, olha que eu posso providenciar isso"

Sakura: "Concordo!" **Certo o que você Quer?**

Tsunade: **Como voces dois são os unicos que não estão namorando ou sem nenhum compromisso, eu preciso de vocês.**

Sai: **Você nos chamou aqui para joga na cara que somos encalhados** - veias na testa

Sakura: **Encalhado só se for vc, eu sou solteira, porque eu tenhu um fã clube atras de mim ate no banheiro.**

Sai:** Desculpa senhora "Eu sou bela e os garotos ficam no meu pé"**

Sakura: **Isso tudo eh ciumes "meu amor".**

Sai: **ora sua... **- foi interrompido

Tsunade: **Querem parar, ninguem quer saber da vidas particulares de voces** - beteu na mesa e chamou a atencao deles -** preciso que vocês recuperem uns pergaminhos. **

Sai e Sakura: **Pergaminhos?**

Tsunade: **isso, eles foram roubados da vila e precisamos deles de volta.**

Sai: **mas isso é missao de rank c ¬¬**

Inner Sakura: "se essa velha pensa que eu vou fazer missao de Gennins ela está muito enganada, Tsunade no baka"

Tsunade: **vocês devem que recuperar os pergaminhos de ninjas que são considerado traidores da vila do som, eles são especialista em mortes silenciosas**. "não deixam eu terminar de falar ¬¬"

Sakura: **agora a coisa muda de figura.**

Tsunade: **por isso os chamei, vocês não tem esse problema de namoradinha e namoradinho, estão livre para qualquer missao.**

Sai e Sakura:** '¬¬**

Sai: **quando devemos partir**

Tsunade: **o mais rápido que puderem.** - comecou a mexer nos papeis - **pronto podem ir.**

Sakura e Sai: **Hai** - sairam do escritorio.

Sai: **vamos hoje**

Sakura: **o que?**

Sai: **isso, você ouviu**

Sakura: **ta bom, me encontre no portao da saida da vila as 15:00**

Sai: **as 15:00?**

Sakura: **É!! TA ACHANDO RUIM** - levantou ele pelas golas da blusa - **EU TENHO QUE PASSAR NO HOSPITAL PEDIR PRA ALGUEM ME CUBRIR, ALMOÇAR DECENTEMENTE E ME APRONTAR. MAS ALGUMA OBJEÇÃO?**- soltou ele.

Sai: **o.O n-nao**

Sakura: **otimo** - foi pra a porta - **ate mais** - saiu correndo

Sai: "feiosa estressada"

Sakura fez tudo o que tinha que fazer, isso ja era 14:34, foi tomar um banho pra relaxar, não gostava de ir em missoes com o Sai, mas se era para fugir da locura do hospital ela topava numa boa, saiu da banheira trocou de roupa (_n/a:a mesma descrita no ep. 2 mas com a diferenca que agora o cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo_) arrumou a casa, pegou a bolsa com as coisas que iria usar na missão e partiu para o portao de Konoha.

Chegou la e logo avistou Sai, pelo modo impaciente que estava deduziu que ele ja havia chegado a algum tempo ou seja, ele estava esperando ela impaciente.

Inner Sakura: "Bem feito, apressado"

Sakura: "bem feito mesmo"

Sai: **esta atrasada feiosa**

Sakura: **1º meu nome eh Sakura, SA-KU-RA e não feiosa, ou voce eh taum retardado de lembrar** - olhou pra ele com desgosto

Sai: **olha sua**... - foi interrompido

Sakura: **Não terminei ainda** - olhou pra ele - **2º lembra que eu tinha mais coisas a fazer, ou quer que eu lhe explique de novo?**

Sai: - lembrando do ocorrido no predio da Tsunade - **o.O n-nao obrigada, j-ja lembrei.**

Sakura: **otimo** - abriu um sorriso que assustou ele

Sai: "como ela muda de humor tão rápido? o.O"

Sakura: **vamos?!**

Sai: **Hai** - sairam correndo pelas arvores.

_Continua_

* * *

YO MINNA

aconteceu uns probleminhas e eu tive q postar agora o cap 3. axo q agora eu soh vou postar outro cap na sexta ou na quinta, naum tenhu certeza, pra isso um cap. grande pra vcs. obrigado pelas reviews.

TRADUÇÃO

(3)Yoshi: bem, muito bem

(4) Itadakimasu: modo de agradecer antes da comida, agradecer a kem fez

(5) matte: espere

beijos gente

ateh


	4. Você

Naruto não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

LEGENDA:

**fala dos personagens**

"pensamentos dos personagens"

_minhas interrupções _

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

Sakura:** vamos?!**

Sai:** Hai -** sairam correndo pelas arvores.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 **

Você?

Passou-se um dia e nada de achar os malditos ninjas qua haviam levado os pergaminhos. Quando foi de noite eles montaram o acampamento, Sakura estava exausta, tinha trabalhado o dia inteiro, e agora tinha uma missao, naum sabia como aguentava. Deitou no seu futon, mas naum conseguiu dormir, ficou olhando para o ceu um bom tempo, levantou consou de ficar esperando o sono chegar, viu Sai dormindo que so faltava roncar. Resolveu tomar um banho, estava suja, se algum ninja chegasse ela sentiria, afinal eram poucos os genjutsus que podia engan-la, por mais forte que fosse ela sentiria mesmo que fosse so um fio de chackra.

Chegou ao um rio que estava passando por perto, se despiu e entrou na água, ficou mergulhada por um tempo e depois subiu em busca de ar. Deitou a cabeça numa pedra que estava por perto e fexou os olhos, ficou pensando na missão, ela não poderia ser tão ruim assim, poderia descançar um pouco da vila. Ultimamente sentia que não fazia mais parte da vila, tinha ficado forte e as missões tinham ficado sem graça e fáceis, até mesmo as de Rank A, ja tinha recebido várias propostas para entrar na ANBU mas nao aceitou, nao gostava dessas coisas de assassinato, principalmente porque poderia morrer em favor da vila e poucos iriam lembrar, fora que viveria lutando mas com o rosto escondido, como saberiam que era ela que lutava? nao gostava de que as pessoas naum reconhcecem a força dos outros, lembrava de quando foi a kunnochi mais fraca de konoha, era horrivel a sensção. Queria mais ação e ser reconhecida.

Sakura: "O que estou pensando?" - Sakura abriu os olhos e desencostou a cabeça da pedra - "estou parecendo o Naruto." - deu um sorriso e saiu da água, se enrolou na toalha, ia se trocar quando sentiu um chackra muito forte, logo soube que nao era do Sai, mas o dono do chackra tentava difarçar, ela pegou uma das luvas e colocou nas mãos (_n/a: nao, ela colocou nos pés ¬¬)_ chegou ate aonde o chackra estava, apertou a mão com força e deferiu um soco no chão que derrubou todas as árvores perto, viu um vulto pular da árvore, jogou cinco shurikens no qual ele desviu com facilidade, nisso as shurikens se transformaram en kunais que se multiplicaram em quatro cada uma, como tinha aprendido com a Chyo-baa, que tinham linhas de chackra invisiveis nas armas, puxou-as, ele tentou desviar, mas cinco kunais acertaram ele, que caiu no chão, porém caiu em pé e ficou encarando-a.

Sakura: **O que quer?** - disse olhando com seriedade

**Está mais forta do que da ultima vez que nos encontramos.**

Sakura: **Não me respondeu.** - pegou mais kunais

**Nada. Eu ja vou, nos encontramos mais tarde** - foi embora

Sakura: **Kuso**(1) - saiu da posição de combate.

Sai: **FEIOSA** - veio correndo mas acabou tropeçando e caindo em cima de Sakura com as mãos e o rosto nos peitos dela -** Gomen eu tropecei e...** - viu o que tinha feito -** Opa!!! o.O** "Ai meu Deus tenha dó de mim Ç-Ç"

Sakura: - viu a posição que estava principalmente aonde estava as mãos de um certo alguém - **AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!** - deu um soco gigantescamente enorme na cara dele - **Seu ecchi pervertido!** - falou com três veias na testa, levantou-se terminou de se vestir atras da árvore e foi para o acampamento deixando um Sai nocauteado para trás.

Sai: . "ai, ai, o céu e as estrelas derepente vinheram para tao perto" .

A noite passou e o dia havia chegado, Sakura acordou e viu que Sai ja havia acordado e estava mexendo na bolsa de remedios, parecia estar preocurando alguma coisa.

Sakura: **O que está fazendo** - estava realmente querendo saber o que ele tanto mexia naquela bolsa

Sai: **procurando um analgésico** - nem virou para encara-la

Sakura: **Para que?**

Sai: **Para diminuir a dor de cabeça** - virou e Sakura pode ver a marca que tinha ficado do seu soco

Sakura: **eu axo bem feito seu pervertido ¬¬**

Sai: **Nao sou pervertido, eu tropecei e cai sem querer**

Sakura: **Sei... ¬¬**

Sai: **é sério, to falando a verdade**

Sakura: **que vergonha um ninja tropeçar e cair. ¬¬**

Sai: **nao enxe**

Sakura: **O que foi fazer lá?**

Sai: **Ora, tenho que lhe dar explicações?**

Sakura: **Claro!**

Sai: **E por que?**

Sakura:** por que eu estava tomando banho e você caiu em cima de mim, e me deu uma desculap esfarrapada que tropecou. ¬¬**

Sai:** Nao devo explicação**

Sakura: **Deve sim**

Sai: **Devo nada**

Sakura: **Deve sim**

Sai: **Devo nada**

Sakura: **Sim**

Sai: **Nao**

Sakura: **Sim**

Sai:** Nao**

Sakura: **Sim**

Sai: **AH! TA BOM, eu fiquei preocupado** - virou de costa para ela, sentiu o rosto esquentar - **Feliz??**

Sakura** o.O preocupado?**

Sai: **Sim, vi que você nao estava aqui e depois ouvi um barulho muito forte e senti um chackr muito forte, achei que voce estava em perigo.**

Sakura: **Sério? o.O**

Sai: **É,... Agora da para me falar aonde esta o analgésico???** - cruzou os brços e olhou para ela

Sakura: **o.O...** - se levantou - **Vem cá**

Sai:** Han?** - ele recuou

Sakura: **Calma, eu nao mordo**.

Sai: **Vai saber.**

Sakura: **¬¬ engraçado, vem**

Sai:** Vou tomar outro soco? **- foi andando para perto dela

Sakura: **Nao, deixa eu cuidar disso**. - ela colocou a mão na cabeça dele e concentrou chackra nas mãos, suas mãos foram evolta de um chackra verde-esmeralda e logo ele sentiu a dor de cabeça ir embora e a marca do soco desapareceu.

Sai:** Obrigado!** - foi para o seu lado arrumar suas coisas

Sakura:** De nada **- foi arrumar suas coisas também - **mas...** - ele virou para ela que fez uma cara realmente assustadora - **da proxima vez que você fazer uma burrada eu vou deixar uma marca que vai ficar pelo resto de sua vida.**

Sai: **C-cert-to**

Sakura: **Mas obrigado por se preocupar comigo **- Arrumaram suas coisas e foram embora.

Na metade do dia, eles encontraram os ninjas que estavam com os pergaminhos, eles haviam parado para almoçarem.

Sakura: **Boa tarde senhores** - saiu de trás dos arbustos e Sai veio atrás dela

Sai:** Poderiam nos devolver os pergaminhos** - os ninjas olharam para a bandana e viram a marca de konoha

Ninja1: **Olha se nao sao os ninjas da vila dos fracassados**.

Ninja2:** nao vamos devolver nada**

Ninja3: **é eles agora sao nossos.**

Ninja4: **e o que é que volces vao fazer?**

Ninja5: **como se um estranho e uma kunnochi fraca fosse nos deter**

Substimar Sakura era assinar o documento de morte, ela fez uns selos e esperou.

Ninja2:** fraca demais, nao aconteceu nada** - debochou de Sakura

Terminou de falar e Sakura deu um soco forte no chao que abriu uma fenda enorme deixando somente um pequeno pedaço de terra no meio onde estava os cincos ninjas, embaixo deles havia um buraco enorme, era morte na certa, eles ficaram quietos no lugar, Sakura andou um pouco para o lado e começou a olha-los nao pode conter um sorriso maquiavélico, fez mais uns selos com as maos e cobras extremamentes venenosas começaram a subir do buraco e se enrroscar nos ninjas.

Ninja3: **Ah! Que que é isso?**

Ninja4:** Cobras!**

Ninja3: **Eu vi!!**

Ninja4: **Entao porra!!!**

Sai: **Entregue os pergaminhos, vai nos poupar energias** - falou sentado em um tronco que axou, olhava para ele com cara de quem ja ganhou.

Ninja2:** NUNCA!!**

Sai: **Sakura, você gostaria de fazer as honras?** - deitou com os braços atras da cabeça e fexou os olhos.

Sakura:** Com prazer!** - fez mais uns in(2) com as mãos e o chao onde eles estavam começou a despencar e as cobras ficaram atiçadas e começaram picar os ninjas.

Ninja1: **AHHH!! Tão me picando** - comécou a se remexer e acabou por pisar em um pedaço de terra solto e caiu no buraco. E assim foi ate sobrar somente um um ninja.

Ninja5: -todo fudido e picado- **para, por favor, toma os pergaminhos, me deixe ir, por favor**. - jogou os pergaminhos para Sakura

Sakura: -pegou os pergaminhos- "a Godaime tem certeza de que eles sao mesmo tao bons assim, ¬¬" **Obrigado... e...** - fez mais um in com a mao e todos os ninjas apareceram sem nenhum arranhão, as cobras sumiram e o buraco desapareceu - **deveriam reparar mais quando for uma ilusão.**

Ninja4: **Nani??? Era tudo uma ilusão??**

Ninja1: **Vai nos pagar sua maldita!!**

Ninja3: **e você ainda entregou os pergaminhos!!!!!**

Ninja5:** fiquei com medo de morrer Ç-Ç**

Ninja2: **esquece ¬¬, nos devolva os pergaminhos.**

Sakura: **Não **

Sai: **agora eles sao nossos** - abriu os olhos e os encarou

Sakura:** Sua vez Sai** - foi para baixo de uma arvore e sentou la

Sai: **Opa!!!** - levantou em um pulo e foi chegando perto dos ninjas estralando os dedos - **Agora sim é a realidade que vai doer muito** - cara assustadoramente maquiavélica.

Ninjas: **Ç-Ç**

3 minutos depois os ninjas estavam estendidos no chão todos fudidos e estourados.

Sai: **Pronto podemos ir**

Sakura: **Hai** - se levantou e acompanhou ele

Saíram voando pelas arvores, tentaram chegar logo ao vilarejo, mas nao deu, quando foi a noite eles pararam e montaram acapamento, foram dormir, dessa vez Sakura nao foi tomar banho por 2 motivos: 1. estava com sono, 2. nao ia arriscar denovo com o Sai por perto, desse vez poderia ser pior e ela poderia acabar matando-o. No meio da noite eles acordaram assustado porque sentiram um chackra muito forte.

Sakura:** Você sentiu?**

Sai: **Sim **

Sakura: **É muito forte**

Sai: **O que vamos fazer?**

Sakura pensou um tempo

Sakura: **Sai vá** - levantou pegou os pregaminhos e entregou para ele

Sai:** Nani?**

Sakura: **Isso, vá para vila e leve os pergaminhos para a vila.**

Sai: **E te deixar aqui? Não**

Sakura: **Vá, lembra o que eu te disse sobre a marca que ficaria para sempre se você fizesse mais uma besteira.**

Sai: **Mas... **- foi interrompido

Sakura: **Sem mas, além do mais você é mais rápido.**

Sai: **Mas você também é rapida.**

Sakura:** ¬¬ vai logo, creio que esse seja o amigo que esteja nos seguindo desde o primeiro dia.**

Sai: **Seguindo?**

Sakura: **Depois eu te explico**

Sai: **Certo, te vejo na vila** - se preparou para correr

Sakura: **Hai, agora vá e não pare.** - Sai se virou e foi embora.

Sakura ficou esperando ele aparecer, nao ia se dar o trabalho de procula-lo, afinal ele estava perto, resolveu deixar ele aparecer por si proprio, não estava nervosa, estava calma, estava tao calma que resolver tomar um chá verde e ler um livro (_n/a: nao é o Icha Icha Paradise do Jiraya, soh tem esse livro no anime ¬¬, quem sabe um livro Icha Icha destinado para o publuci feminino)_

Sakura: Quando vai resolver aparecer - falou sem tirar os olhos do livro

???: Nao sei, ainda nao decidi - falou uma voz em cima de uma árvore

Sakura: ¬¬

INNER SAKURA: "a seu desgraçado, me acorda no meio da noite e ainda tem a cara de pau de ficar enrolando para aparecer!!! ¬¬, tinha que ser coisa do..."

Sakura: "Inner da um tempo ¬¬ aogra nao é a hora"

INNER SAKURA: "a se vira, que mando você ter duas personalidades ¬¬"

O vulto desceu da arvore, ficando apenas a alguns metros de Sakura

???: Suponho que tenha percebido desde o começo

Sakura: Claro! - fexou o livro, se levantou e ficou encarando-o - seu chackra é inconfundivel

???: Meu chackra?

Sakura: é desde o dia em que peguei você me espiando no banho ja estava claro quem voce era!

???: Espiando?

Sakura: É nunca pensei isso de você - olhou com um olhar de reprovção

???: é dificl saber o que esperar de mim. - deu um sorriso cínico

Sakura: Relamente. - pois o dedo no queixo e ficou olhando para cima- mas espiar uma mulher no banho nao é uma coisa do seu tipo nao e? ou sera que e?

???: Como eu disse, é dificil saber o que se esperar de mim

Sakura: É o qu está parecendo mesmo - olhou para ele - mas ainda nao entendi o por que esta nos seguindo Itachi?

_Continua._

* * *

yo minna

naum deu pra mim postar o cap.4 ontem, tive que fazer uns trabalho pra escola. cap meio grandinho ne??? obrigado pelas reviews, madem mais por favor.

Traduções

**1. Kuso: Maldição**

2. In: Selos feitos com as mãos

**Reviews**

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**: é sim, é a minha primeira fic sim, obrigado, que bom q você vai acompanhar eu agradeço.

**Uchiha Polyana: **obrigado, é a minha primeira fic sim, eu tbm amo SakxIta, pode apostar o Sasuke vai se arrepender.

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**: obrigado pela dica.

**Uchiha Polyana:** talvez eu coloque como foi o jantar, tenho q ver se nao vai ocupar muito espaço.


	5. Me mostre

Naruto não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

LEGENDA:

**fala dos personagens**

"pensamentos dos personagens"

_minhas interrupções _

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

???: **Como eu disse, é dificil saber o que se esperar de mim**

Sakura: **É o qu está parecendo mesmo** - olhou para ele - **mas ainda nao entendi o por que esta nos seguindo Itachi?**

_Continua._

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Me mostre

Itachi: **Te seguindo?**

Sakura: **É desde o dia em que te peguei me espiando eu reparei que você estava nos seguindo** - pensou em um desculpa - **por acaso esta atrás dos pergaminhos também?**

Itachi: **Pergaminhos? **

Sakura: **Sim**

Itachi: **Nao estou interessado em nenhum pergaminho** - olhou-a com um sorriso sarcástico, coisa que Sakura percebeu - **estou atrás de outra coisa.**

Sakura: **Prefiro nem perguntar o que é **

Itachi: **que pena** - passou um tempo -** vejo que você ficou mais forte desde a ultima vez que nos encontramos**

Sakura:** com certeza, nao achou que eu iria continuar a mesma** - se preparou e colocou a mao no bolso e tirou as suas luvas, sabia onde isso iria acabar

Itachi: **entao** - ativou o sharingan - **me mostre** - se preparou também

Sakura: **certo **- colocou a luva e partiu para cima dele e ele foi paciente e esperou ela chegar

Em outro lugar

Sai continuava correndo, havia obedecido Sakura, mas estava começando a char que nao tinha sido sua melhor escolha, e essa ideia se reforçou quando ouviu um estrondo que nao foi muito alto, pois estava muito longe, poderia ter sido qualquer coisa, mas a ideia de que era uma luta em que Sakura estava no meio era maior.

Continuou a seguir o seu caminho, se voltasse para ajudar Sakura corria o risco de perder os pergaminhos, e Sakura ira mata-lo por isso, e alem do mais ela tinha prometido que iria voltar, entao resolveu continuar assim poderia chegar na vila de manha e pedir reforços.

De volte a Sakura e Itachi

Eram seções de socos e chutes, os dois estavam empatados, tanto Sakura e tanto Itachi haviam acertado muitos golpes, mas nenhum deles haviam feito qulquer um desistir, desistir era uma palavra inexistente nessa luta, que nao iria acabar tao cedo.

Itachi: **vejo que melhorou muito** - ela tentou dar um soco em seu estomago mas ele desviou e segurou seus braço, mas ela nao tardou a contra atacar e mais uma vez ele segurou seu outro braço e prendeu os dois nas costas de Sakura segurando somente com uma mao - **mas nem tanto** - pegou uma kunai e perfurou seu ombro, mas ela usou o Kawarimi(1) e acertou um tronco

Itachi: **mas o que?...** - olhou para cima e viu Sakura vindo para cima dele na velocidade de um raio pronta para acertar um chute certeira em sua cabeça, desviou por pouco, ela acertou o chute no chão e formou uma cratera enorme espalhando muita poeir das pedras quebradas pelo impacto. Tinha parado um pouco longe dela e nao conseguia ve-la pela poeira - **por pouco** - sussurou para si quando seu levantou

Sakura: **nem tanto** - ele olhou para trás e Sakura apareceu do nada e acertou um soco em cheio no rosto de Itachi. Ele voou longe. mas caiu em pé

Itachi: **só isso?** - limpou o filhete de sangue que escorreu de sua boca, e tentou se recuperar

Sakura: **eu nem estou começando** - estralou os dedos e partiu para cima dele e ele fez o mesmo

A luta durou a noite inteira e quando foi de manhã a luta ainda nao tinha terminado, os dois estavam cansados e machcados, mas como Sakura era uma ninja médica tinha conseguido desviar dos golpes nos pontos críticos, mas havia muitas feridas no seu corpo. Mesmo no limite, nenhum deles iria desistir. Passaram mais um tempo lutando ate que...

: **Itachi-san!** - foi ate ele e o pegou colocando o braço esquerdo de Itachi por cima de seu ombro.

Itachi: **me deixe vou derrota-la** - tirou o se braço de cima do ombro dele e tenou se levantar, mas estava muito debilitado e nao conseguiu caindo de joelhos.

Sakura: **Desiste?** - levantou-se com pouco de deficuldade, conseguiu ficar em pé mas nao daria mais nenhum passo.

Itachi: **Nunca!** - tentou se levantar de novo e mais uma vez nao conseguiu.

**vamos embora, depois você termina com ela** - ajudou ele a levantar

Itachi: **nao vou fugir Kisame** - olhou para Sakura que mantinha um sorriso vitorioso

Kisame: **nao é fugir...** - olhou para ele - **é recuar** - Itachi ainda mantinha o olhar fixo em Sakura - **você se recupera e depois volta e acaba com ela, escute seu parceiro.** - Itachi pensou se essa era mesmo uma boa ideia.

Itachi: **Certo, você tem razão Kisme**

Kisame: "ele me ouviu o.O, deve ter batido mesmo a cabeça, para poder concordar em abandonar um luta, ou será outra coisa" - virou para Sakura - **nós voltaremos, e é bom que esteja preparada.**

Sakura: **pode ter certeza que estarei** "Itachi ta fugindo? o.O"

Kisame: **Ótimo** - sumiram

Sakura **ele se foram**

Inner Sakura: "É ISSO AI GAROTA!!!! VOCÊ COLOCOU ELES DOIS PARA CORRER!! "

Sakura: " eh mesmö .. mas agora eu tenho qeu voltar para a vila, e o pior que eu nao tenho força para fazer isso"

Inner Sakura: "use a reserva que você tem de chackra"

Sakura: "pode ser perigoso, ainda nao apredi a usa-la corretamente"

Inner Sakura: "mais perigoso que ficar aqui como um alvo fácil nao vai ser ¬¬"

Sakura: "certo, e alem do mais eu estou com relatorio da missão, vou ter que acrescentar sobre essa luta e entrega-la a Godaime"

Inner Sakura: "e ainda tem esse relatorio???"

Sakura: "é! Ç.Ç"

Inner Sakura: "entao anda logo, antes que caia no chao e nao levante mais"

Sakura: "certo" - concetrou-se e usou o cackra restante para usar a reserva (_n/a: confuso_) - **nao é o bastante mas vai aguentar ate chegar em Konoha.** - pegou sua mochila e partiu o mais rápido que pode para a vila.

_Continua_

* * *

yo minna 

desculpe a demora, mas tive muitos problemas, principalmente por ser fim de ano, vou tentar postar mais cap essa semana.

Traduções:

1- Kawarimi: Jutsu em que o ninja troca de lugar por um objeto ou um animal, ganhando tempo para depois atacar o inimigo.

**Reviews**

**Uchiha Nanda: **eh voce tem essa vantagem, mas eu estou mudando a fic um pouco.

**Nanykrm: **obrigado por me add.

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **que bom que gostou.

**Uchiha Polyana: **É a fic eh ItaXSaku, mas vou ver se cabe a posibilidade de SaiXSakuXItachi, eu estive pensando nisso.

**Sakusasuke: **desculpe pela demora em continuar.

**Mari-nekoO:** obrigada pelo elogio.

**Rahfa-san:** que bom que você gostou, desculpe pela demora em postar o proximo cap.

**Hatake Sandrinha: **concordo plenamente com você .

**Uchiha Sak-chan:** é pode nao parecer ele mesmo, mas vamos dar uma variada e fazer um Itachi diferente .

**Tsubame Hitori:** é eu tembém axo que a Sakura deveria terminar com o Itachi, nao si porque mas axo que deveria ser assim.

**Sansa-chan:** aqui esta o cap. 5

vlw pelas reviews... mandem mais...

bjs


	6. Cade os relatórios?

Naruto não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

LEGENDA:

**fala dos personagens**

"pensamentos dos personagens"

_minhas interrupções _

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

Inner Sakura: "entao anda logo, antes que caia no chao e nao levante mais"

Sakura: "certo" - concetrou-se e usou o cackra restante para usar a reserva (_n/a: confuso_) - **nao é o bastante mas vai aguentar ate chegar em Konoha.** - pegou sua mochila e partiu o mais rápido que pode para a vila.

_Continua_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Cade os relatórios?

Na vila (escritório da Hokage)

Sai: **Temos que ajuda-la**

Tsunade: **Não podemos.**

Sai: **Por que?**

Tsunade: **Devemos esperar, ela nao madou nenhuma mesagem pedindo ajuda** - sentou-se na cadeira - **temos que esperar mais um pouco.**

Sai: **e vamos deixar ela lá, com um ninja que nem se sabe quem é, e que a essa hora pode ter matado a feiosa ja?**

Tsunade: **é! isso ai** - falou como se nao fosse nada. Reparou que ele so trouxera os pergaminhos estava faltando alguma coisa - **cade os relatórios da missão?**

Sai: **Relatório?**

Tsunade: **É! cade eles?** - arqueou a sombrancelha

Sai: **Não posso entragar eles.**

Tsunade: **Por que?**

Sai: **é que ficaram com a feiosa eu so trouxe os pergaminhos**- ' (sorrisso tipico do Sai)

Tsunade: **Nani!** - ù.ú

Voltando a Sakura

Ja havia se passado algumas horas desde que saíra do lugar que tinha lutado com Itachi, estava realmente surpresa como tinha sido a luta, e o melhor, ela tinha ganhado.

Sakura: "é... eu ganhei "

Inner Sakura: "a luta e um monte de porrada ne? ¬¬"

Sakura: "voce de novo"

Inner Sakura: "claro, axou que fosse quem, um bonitão poderoso que parece que a perfeição encarnou??" (_n/a: traduzindo...Itachi _u)

Sakura: "sabia que você é muito xata"

Inner Sakura: "nao mais que você ¬¬"

Sakura: "nao atrapalha meu momento ¬¬"

Inner Sakura: "que momento??? so to vendo que você ta machucada, diminuindo sua velocidade, perdendo cachkra e nem ta percebendo ¬¬¬¬"

Sakura: "É MESMO?"

Inner Sakura: "nao, to brincando"

Sakura: "ufa!"

Inner Sakura: "É LOGICO QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO A VERDADE ù.u EH BOM VOCE TRATAR DE CORRER PORQUE EU NAO QUERO FICAR LARGADA AQUI COMO UM LIXO"

Sakura: "ta bom... e lixo vc ja eh, so me atrapalha"

Inner Sakura: "mal agradecida u.u"

Continou a correr por um bom tempo, ate chegar ao portão do vilarejo, viu que tinha mais um tempinho e resolveu ir entregar os relatórios para a Tsunade, afinal ela ja devia estar arrancando os cabelos porque o Sai tinha chegado sem os relatorios. Foi correndo e nao esperou ser chamada, iria demorar demais, xegou perto da porta da Hokage e ouviu a mesma gritar com o Sai, e ele parecia nao estar ligando para os gritos, mas se continuasse assim, provavelmente o Sai aprenderia a voar, porque era capaz da Godaime jogar ele pela janela.

Sai: **Não tenho os relatórios.**

Tsunade: **Devia ter, se você xegou, deve ter os relatórios para que a missão seja marcada como completa.**

Sai: **Eu so trouxe os pergaminhos, os relatórios ficaram na bolsa da feiosa!**

Tsunade: **Vá buscar, não pode entregar os pergaminhos sem os relátorios** - se levantou e foi na direção dele - **devo saber como foi a missão para podermos receber.**

Sai: **Não vou buscar nada** - nao recuou

Tsunade: **Não me desafie** - duas veias na testa

Sai: **Considere-se dasafiada** - cerrou os olhos

Tsunade: **Ora seu...** - ia dar um belo soco na cara dele quando Sakura abriu a porta

Sakura: **Parem de brigar, aqui estão os relatórios.** - colocou eles na mesa

Sai: **o.O**

Tsunade: **o.O**

Sakura:** que foi?**

_Continua_

* * *

yo minna

aqui esta o proximo cap. agora que minhas aulas acabaram eu vou postar mais capitulos.

obrigada pelas reviews... mandem mais...

bjs


	7. Que história é essa?

Naruto não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

LEGENDA:

**fala dos personagens**

"pensamentos dos personagens"

_minhas interrupções _

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

Sakura: **Parem de brigar, aqui estão os relatórios.** - colocou eles na mesa

Sai: **o.O**

Tsunade: **o.O**

Sakura:** que foi?**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Que historia é essa?

Sai: **Você esta toda machucada!** - apontou para os machucados no corpo dela

Sakura: **Ah é! **

Tsunade: **Quem era dono do chackra?**

Sakura: **Chackra?**

Tsunade: **é!**

Sai: **eu contei para ela até a parte que tive que vir com os pergaminhos**

Sakura: **a ta!**

Tsunade: **Diz logo quem era?** - veia na testa

Sakura: **era o Itachi** - disse como se nao fosse nada, e para ela nao era, afinal ela tinha ganhado nao?

Tsunade e Sai: **Itachi???? o.O**

Sai: **ta brincando né feiosa?**

Sakura:** nao, nao to nao** - viu os dois cerrar os olhos, pelo jeito iria ser dificil fazer eles acreditarem que era verdade, e o pior é que nao tinha muito tempo, no máximo 1:30 mim. Suspirou e inspirou bastante ar, iria reduzir tudo e falar rápido - **Era o Itachi sim, ele estava nos seguindo desde a primeira noite que paramos, continuou seguindo ate durante a luta contra os ninjas que tinham roubado os pergaminhos e continuou seguindo, so que na segunda noite ele resolveu aparecer, mandei o Sai vir com os pergaminhos porque nao sabia quem era e poderia estar atras dos pergaminhos, mas era o Itachi, nós estavamos lutando até agorinha pouco, eu ia ganhar mas o mladito do Kisame apareceu e levou o Itachi que foi muito a contra-gosto.** - falou tudo em um folego so, virou para sair.

Tsunade e Sai: **o.O o.O o.O** - nao sabiam pelo que estavam impressionados, pelos modo dela falar que foi super rápido ou por que ela tinha lutando com o Itachi.

Sai: **como você esta viva? ... o Itachi, que eu saiba, nao deixa ningém vivo** - estava difícil de acreditar

Sakura: **Também nao sei, mas eu estou viva por enquanto** - tntou ir denovo para a porta

Tsunade: **Por enquanto?** - a interropeu

Sakura sentiu as pernas cambalearem e os olhos começaram a ficar pesados.

Sai: **como assim?**

Tsunade percebeu a súbita mudança de comportamento dela, ela estava ficando pálida e os olhos estavam começando a ficar opacos.

Tsunade: **você esta usando a reserva?** - se preocupou porque se fosse isso a reserva de Sakura ja devia estar acabando

Sai: **reserva?**

Tsunade: **é, uma reserva de chackra, ela é um pouco difícil de se manter, ja que numa luta você usa bastante chackra e tem que mante-la para o caso de um futuro problema, mas nao se pode aprisona-lo porque muitas vezes ele pode ser difícil de se controlar.** - Sai ouvia tudo atentamente, ja Sakura nao ouvia nada, na verdade nao sentia mais nada e estava difícil de ver alguma coisa.

Sai: **entendi.**

Tsunade: **Entao Sakura** - virou para ela que ainda continuava parada, como se estivesse no mundo da lua - **você usou o chackra da reserva?**

Sakura: - nao respondia, parecia uma estátua.

Sai: **feiosa!** - passou a mão na frente do rosto dela, mas nao aconteceu nada. Virou para Tsunade - **ela morreu?**

Tsunade: **Sakura!** - foi até ela e a segurou nos ombros - **está me ouvindo?**

Sakura:

Tsunade: **Responda!** - a chaqualou

Sai: **assim você vai desmonta-la** - tirou as maos da Tsunade dos ombros da Sakura.

Sai: **você** esta nos ouvindo Sakura? - virou para ela

Sakura: **hai** - foi um pequeno sussurro e depois so viu preto e sentiu perder as forças.

Tsunade: **Sakura!**

Sai: **ela desmaiou.** - segurou ela antes de cair.

Tsunade: **Precisa leva-la ao hospital, eu vou ter que dar uma olhada nos relatórios para saber o que aconteceu.**

Sai: **Hai** "so liga para os relatórios ¬¬, nem liga mais para a Sakura... pera aí! e por que eu deveria ligar? " - pegou Sakura no colo e sai do escritorio da Tsunade correndo.

No hospital

Ino: **Precisamos falar com a Dra. Haruno.**

Sasuke: **Chame a Sakura.**

Recepcionista: **mas...**

Naruto: **sem mas.**

Neji: **Não nos faça esperar.**

Recepcionista: **mas...**

Tenten: **Anda, é rapidinho**

Hinata:** S-só queremos p-pedir uma c-coi-sa.**

Todos falando de uma vez só. (_n/a: eu iria ficar doida oo_)

Recepcionista: **DEIXA EU FALAR!!!**

Todos: **o.O**

Recepcionista: **a Dra. Haruno nao está trabalhando hoje.**

Todos: **Nao?**

Recepcionista: **Ela esta numa missão.**

Todos: **Missão?**

Ino: **Por isso nao conseguimos encontra-la.**

Sasuke: **Hum.**

Tenten: **Quando ela chega?**

Recepcionista: **era para ela ter chegado ontem de noite.**

Hinata: **o-ontem?**

Recepcionista: **é!**

Naruto: **Por que?**

Recepcionista: **Por que o parceiro dela ja chegou.**

Todos: **Ja? o.O**

Recepcionista: **é!**

Naruto: **o que será que acontenceu?**

Recepcionista: **nao sei**

Neji: **com que ela foi?**

Recepcionista: **aquele bem estranho.**

Ino: **estranho?**

Recepcionista: **é! que se eu nao me engano, foi colocado uma vez no time 7 para substituir o Sasuke**

Sasuke: **o Sai?**

Recepcionista: **é! esse dai. Ela foi com ele, mas ele voltou ontem a noite.**

Hinata:** e-entao, ca-de a Sa-sakura-chan**

Recepcionista: **nao sei.** "¬¬ quanta pergunta"

Naruto: **embora ele seja um chato e irritante, ele é um bom ninja nao é?**

Todos: - olharam para o Naruto-

Naruto: **ele deve ter defendido a Sakura caso algo de ruim tenha acontecido, nao?**

Nessa hora Sai entra com Sakura nos braços exigindo uma maca, os enfermeiros nao demoraram a trazer uma, Sai colocou ela na maca e foi jundo com os enfermeiros.

Sasuke: **eu axo que nao**

Tenten: **quem esta nos braços dele?**

Ino: **É a Saukura!**

Todos: **o.O**

Sai explicou o que tinha acontecido e que ela tinha usado a reserva. O médico que estava com enfermeiros ouvia tudo atentamente, depois que Sai explicou tudo para ele, o medico pediu para Sai ir fazer a ficha de Sakura. Sai obedeceu e foi.

Todos:** o.O**

Sai nao viu eles, foi direto para o balcão preeenceher a ficha.

Todos:** o.O**

Terminou de preencher a ficha e virou para sentar e esperar os resultados, econtrou todo mundo olhando para ele assustado

Sai: o que voces estao fazendo aqui?

Todos:** o.O**

Sai:** ein?**

Todos:** o.O**

Sai:** o que foi?**

Todos:** o.O**

Sai: **vocês estao bem?**

Todos:** o.O**

Sai:** oiiiiiii -** passou a mao na frente deles.

Todos:** o.O**

Sai: **o que aconteceu com todo mundo hoje**

Todos:** o.O**

Sai:** resolveram ficar calados e me olhar espantado? -** terminou de falar, parecia que isso tinha acordado todo mundo porque foram logo lhe jogando pergunta uma atrás da outra, isso quando ele entendia alguma.

Ino: **o que aconteceu?**

Neji: **quem fez isso?**

Tenten: **nao era para vocês terem voltado juntos ontem?**

Hinata: **A Sakura-chan esta bem?**

Naruto: **por que a Sakura veio sozinha?**

Sasuke: **você nao ficou para protege-la.**

Sai estava ficando doido, nao paravam de lhe perguntar coisas. Saiu andando em direçao ao balcão

Ino: **onde você vai?**

Sai: **ver se tem espaço aqui no hospital.**

Tenten: **Por que?**

Sai: **porque desse jeito, eu vou fazer compania para Sakura.**

Todos: **¬¬**

Depois de uns 40 mim tudo foi explicado, Sai explicou tudo nos minimos detelhes (menos a parte que ele tropeçou e caiu em cima de Sakura).

Neji: **entao você saiu de lá, deixou ela sozinha com um ninja que nao sabia quem era, e tinha certeza que era muito forte e nao voltou para ajuda-la?**

Sai: **É!**

Todos: **o.Ô**

Sai: **Não, desse jeito que você falou parece que eu abondenei ela deixando-a para morrer.**

Sasuke: **e nao foi isso que você fez? Abandonou ela**.

Sai: **até parece que voce tem moral para falar algo. Pelo que eu saiba quem abandonou ela foi você**

Sasuke: **Escuta aqui...** - foi interrmpido

Tenten: **com quem ela lutou?** - interrompeu a discusao deles porque acabaria em briga.

Sai: **eu nao tenho certeza...**

Ino: **hum**

Sai: **tem que esperar os exames...**

Neji:** hum**

Sai: **para comprovar...**

Naruto: **hum **- quatro veias na testa

Sai: **ela falou mas ta dificil de acreditar...**

Todos: **FALA LOGO!!!**

Sai: - sorisso tipico do Sai- **Itachi**

Todos: **NANI!!!! O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Sai:** é**

Naruto:** mas isso é impossivel!**

Sasuke:** ele nunca deixaria ela via**

Sai:** pelo que ela disse, ela ganhou.**

Todos: **Gnhou??? o.O.o.O**

Sasuke**: ela esta mentindo.**

Naruto:** esta com invenja Teme?**

Sasuke:** pelo que?**

Naruto: **por ela ter lutado contra o Itachi e ter ganhado**

Sasuke:** Ora, não é nada disso dobe - mentiu**

Ino:** parem com isso ¬¬**

Hinata:** c-c-como ela v-venceu?**

Sai:** parece que eles lutaram a noite inteira, Itachi e a Sakura estavam acabados concerteza os dois iriam morrer se contunassem na luta, mas o Kisame apareceu e ele e o Itachi fugiram. A Sakura ficou bem porque ela tinha uma reserva de chckra.**

Todos(principalmente Sasuke):** o.O**

Sasuke:** fugiram?**

Sai:** Kisame disse que era recuar, mas eles fugiram sim.**

Nessa hora um medico apareceu e pediu a ficha da Sakura e começou a assinar a ficha, depois foi direto para eles.

Médico: **vocês estao com a Dra. Haruno?**

Ino:** Sim** - todos pararam de falar e prestarm atenção no que o médico tinha a dizer.

_Continua_

* * *

yo minna 

cap meio grande ne??.. resolvi fazer um cap grande para nao ficar muito longa a fic.. espero que gostem.

**Reviews**

**Uchiha Polyana:** é nao é muito do fetio do Itachi fugir de uma luta, mas eu vou dar uma mudadinha nesse vilão.

**Hatake Sandrinha:** obrigada pelos elogios, desculpe a demora em postar, mas tive uns contratempos.

**Sansa-chan:** provavelmente nos proximos 2 capitulos eu vou dizer o porque do Itachi estar seguindo a Sakura

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:** eu vou tentar fazer SaixSakuxItachi, naum sei se vou conseguir.

**Rahfa-san:** obrigada pelos elogios, de lei todos tem que demorar um poquinho.

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:** aqui esta a reaçao do povo, espero que goste, ainda tem mais um pedaço.

**Hatake Sandrinha:** eu também gosto do jeito sem noção do Sai. Que bom que gostou do cap. anterior.

**Uchiha Polyana:** que bom que gostou, aqui esta a reação do povo.

obrigada pelas reviews... mandem mais...

bjs


	8. Pode contar tudo

Naruto não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

LEGENDA:

**fala dos personagens**

"pensamentos dos personagens"

_minhas interrupções _

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

Nessa hora um medico apareceu e pediu a ficha da Sakura e começou a assinar a ficha, depois foi direto para eles.

Médico: **vocês estao com a Dra. Haruno?**

Ino:** Sim** - todos pararam de falar e prestarm atenção no que o médico tinha a dizer.

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Pode contar tudo

Hinata: **como ela está?**

Médico: **ela está bem, ja esta acordada** (_n/a: ja se passou 1 hora ta gente)_

Sai: **Ja?**

Tenten: **Como?**

Médico: **ela é uma médica também, na luta ela conseguiu desviar dos pontos críticos, mas várias partes de musculos e ossos foram acertados, nao o suficiente para mata-la, mas para deixa-la com machcados e hematomas. Ela usou muito chackra, como o amigo de vocês **- apontou para o Sai - **explicou para mim, o que manteu ela viva até aqui foi a reserva que ela tinha, se nao fosse isso, a essa hora a Dra. Haruno ja estaria em outro mundo.**

Ino: **entao ela vai poder sair?**

Médico: **Sim, ela deve ficar de repouso e ela nao vai poder fazer missões e nem poder trabalhar por um tempo**.

Neji: **quanto tempo?**

Médico: **uns cinco dias.**

Naruto: **podemos ir ve-la?**

Médico: **podem, me sigam** - foi andando pelo corredor atrás do médico.

Foram passando de porta em porta até chegar ao quarto 203, viram Sakura vestida suas roupas normais e acompanhada de duas enfermeiras que estavam auxiliando ela nos exames dos pacientes.

Sakura: **o paciente do 111 tomou os remédios corretamente?** - perguntou olhando a preancheta

Enfermeira1: **Sim, nos estamos cuidando dele**

Enfermeira2:** aqui esta o raio x da perna do paciente do 045.** - entregou um papel para ela

Sakura: **hum** - levantou o papel contra a luz - **nossa! o que esse cara fez?**

Enfermeira1: **ele caiu.**

Sakura: **parece que passaram por cima da perna dele** - olhou de novo -** temos que engessar a perna dele, porque se nao pode acabar perfurando os músculos.** - assinou e entregou os papéis para as enfermeiras.

Enfermeira 1 e 2: **sim sinhorita**. - sairam do quarto, entao Sakura percebeu quem estava na porta.

Sakura: Oi gente.

Sai: **devia imaginar que a feiosa nao ia parar deitada por muito tempo.**

Ino: **você nao deveria ficar em repouso?**

Sakura: **Mas eu estou bem, nao estou tao machucada assim** - foi andar, mas sentiu uma dor aguda em uma dar pernas e acabou por perder a força, se nao fosse pela cama que estava do seu lado tinha caído direto no chão.

Naruto: **Sakura-chan** - todos foram para perto dela

Sakura: **To bem, to legal** - estava tentando levantar, mas nao conseguia, Sai viu e foi ajuda-la.

Sai: **você deve descansar.** - passou a mao dela por cima de seu ombro e apoiou a mao na cintura dela

Sakura: **mas...**

Médico: **eu dou jeito de alguém te cobrir.**

Sakura: **ta bom, mas eu nao vou ficar deitada aqui, se nao eu vou querer trabalhar** - se levantou com a ajuda de Sai.

Médico: **certo.**

Sakura pagou o que devia e seguiu com eles para a saída do hospital.

Ino: **Vamos todos para minha casa**

Sai: **Por que?**

Ino: **Porque vocês vão ter que explicar essa historia T-O-D-I-N-H-A**

Naruto:** Exato**

Sai olhou para Sakura, que lhe deu um olhar divertido, ficaram os dois para trás e deixaram os outros irem na frente, precisavam conversar.

Sai: **vamos contar nosso pegueno incidente?** -sussurando so para ela ouvir.

Sakura: **se você quiser der chamado de pervertido e que nos aproveitamos a missao para dar amassos, ... você pode contar** - sussurou para ele

Sai: **vou ser chamado de ecchi pelo menos um ano e você de ero-doutora Sakura no hospital**

Sakura: **voce tudo bem, mas eu nao posso atender os pacientes com esse nome**

Sai: **nao vai fazer diferença, nada pode assusta-los mais do que sua feiura** - recebeu um olhar mortifero

Continuaram pensando no que ia fazer, ate que Sakura começou a disfarçar risdas, e por isso alguém percebeu que eles tinha ficado para trás.

Tenten:** Estao combinando histórias?**

Sai: **Não**

Sakura: **Nos nunca fariamos isso** - olhou com uma inocencia falsa.

Naruto: **Nao sei nao, algo aconteceu nessa missao** - esse comentario fez Sakura corar, mas passou disbercebido por todos, menos por Sai - **vocês estao tao juntinhos.** - Sakura para encher a paciencia de Naruto começou a dar risadas discretas e Sai percebeu o jogo dela e começou a dar meios sorrisos. Eles ainda continuavam abraçados, Sai estava ajudando Sakura a andar.

Naruto: **eu to dizendo!!! olha lá!!** - virou e apontou para eles.

Essas ultimas frases haviam deixado Sasuke, um pouco intrigado, eles estariam juntos? tinha acontecido algo nessa missao? essas perguntas estavam deixando Sasuke irrtado, mas por fora mantia a neutralidade. Sua raiva aumentou ao ver que Sakura rindo do que o Naruto disse e Sai rindo junto com ela. Ali tinha coisa.

Chegaram na casa de ino e sentaram na sala, nas seguintes posisoes: Hinata em cima de um dos sofas de um lugar com Neji debaixo de suas pernas, Naruto em cima do outro sofa de um lugar e Tenten debaixo de suas pernas, Sasuke, Sakura e Sai - no sofa de tres, Ino ficou nos pés de Sasuke. Ino foi fazer um suco e fez uns sanduiches também. Voltou e deixou na mesinha de centro.

Ino: **Pronto podem contar tudo!**

Sakura: **Mas o que vocês querem saber?**

Neji:** tudo.**

Sai: **por onde começar**.

Naruto: **pelo começo**

Todos: - olham para Naruto- **¬¬**

Sakura: **eu conto**. - Sai olhou para ela que o encarou de modo divertido.

Tenten: **entao pode desembuchar**

Sakura: **Bom, nós saimos da vila eram umas 3 horas da tarde, ficamos procurando pelos ninjas a manha inteira, até que eu senti fome e resolvemos almoçar, almoçamos e depois continuamos a preocurar a tarde inteira também. Quando foi de noite, resolvemos acampanhar, eu nao estava com sono, entao eu resolvi andar..** - mentiu, Sai percebeu e encarou ela que estava segurando o riso. Percebeu isso e começou a rir. Sasuke viu isso, e sua vontade era de ir la e mata-lo. Todos perceberam que ela estava mentindo, nao aguentando mais ela começou a rir e uma gota desceu na cabeça de todo mundo.

Ino: **pare de mentir e conte a verdade testuda. O que aconteceu?**

Sakura: **prefiro nao comentar. **_(n/a: gente desculpa, mas nao consegui me aguentar, adoro quando a Copélia fala isso no Toma Lá da Cá)_

Hinata: **conta Sakura!**

Sakura: **ta bom, a verdade é que eu resolvi tomar banho**

Todos: **o.Õ**

Sakura:** que foi? **

Sasuke: **tomar banho?**

Sakura: **é, o Sai estava dormindo e nao tinha ninguém ali, resolvi sim, fiquei la ate um certo tempo, depois sai e me troquei, ja ia voltar para o acampamento, quando senti que tinha alguém que estava disfarçando o chackra.**

Sasuke: **como percebeu?**

Sakura: **eu treinei, me aperfeiçoei em descobrir quando ha um chackra disfarçado.**

Sasuke:** o.Ô**

Sakura:** deixa eu terminar**

Sasuke:** ta**

Sakura:** eu comecei a lutar com a pessoa, e acabei me estrapolando um pouquinho e fiz um pequeno barulho**

Sai:** pequeno?**

Sakura:** é, foi um pouquinho alto.**

Sai:** o suficiente para me tirar do sono.**

Sakura:** eu nao tenho culpa, estava me defedendo.**

Sai: **e desde quando para se defender você precisa chamar a atenção de todos. E tirar eles do sono -** encarou-a em deboche.

Sakura: **desde que eles sejam irritantes e se chamem Sai. -** devolveu o olhar

Ficaram assim por um tempo.. ate que..

Tenten: **QUEREM PARAR -** assustou os dois que pararam se se olhar e encaram Tenten que estava com vontade de socar eles** - pronto, agora pode continuar a historia. -** Sai e Sakura viraram um para cada lado.

Todos:** ¬¬**

Neji: **podem continuar a história -** veias na testa

Sakura:** certo.. mas essa pessoa acabou por fugir e o Sai apareceu do nada me assustando, levou um baita soca na cara.**

Sai:** que doeu muito sabia**

Sakura:** isso nao vem ao caso**

Sai:** ¬¬**

Sakura:** continuamos nossa missao conforme o planejado, encontramos os ninjas, mas o ninja da outra noite continuava a nos seguir, ate que uma noite ele apareceu revelando ser Itachi. E o resto vocês ja devem saber.**

Naruto:** isso foi tudo o que aconteceu?**

Sakura:** sim**

Hinata:** nada a mais?**

Sai: **Não**

Ino:** vocês nao estao escondendo nada?**

Sakura e Sai:** Imagina, essa é a mais pura verdade -** mentiram, mas dessa vez convenceram eles.

Passaram a tarde na casa da Ino, conversaram sobre os mais diversos assuntos, até mesmo de namoras, o que sobrou para Sai e Sakura, todos começaram a falar que eles dois estavam juntos, isso deixou Sasuke com mais raiva ainda, nao sabia porque, mas em pensar que a Sakura poderia estar com o Sai deixava-o com raiva. Depois que viram que ja estava de noite resolveram ir embora.

Sakura: **tenho que ir** - levantou para ir

Sai: **eu te acompanho** - levantou também

Sasuke: "acompanhar é? sei que tipo de compania você vai fazer! ... Por que me importo? eu nao sou dono da Sakura, ela pode fazer o que bem entender. Se ele quiser ficar com esse mala, eu não estou nem ligando"

Ino: **Já?**

Tenten: **é temos que ir.**

Naruto: **ja esta tarde.**

Ino:** Não esta nao.**

Hinata:** ja sao 20:00**

Neji:** Hiashi vai nos colocar na solitária se demorarmos mais.**

Ino:** Ta bom. - acompanhou todos para portra, despediu-se e de la cada casal foi para um lado.**

Ino:** Você vai ficar Sasuke-kun?**

Sasuke:** Iie(1), tenho que ir**

Ino: **Então ta, matte ne Sasuke-kun** - deu um selinhos nele

Sasuke: **xau** - se virou e começou a andar - "estranho, normalmente é dificil ela me deixar ir embora"

Em outro lugar

Sakura: **Eu posso ir embora andando sozinha Sai** - tentou se soltar dele, ele deixou, mas ficando perto dela, nao deu um segundo e ela quase caiu.

Sai: **to vendo ¬¬**

Sakura: **chato, eu to falando sério.**

Sai: **sei...**

Sakura: **a não ser que...**

Sai: **que?**

Sakura: **você esteja gostando de me agarrar com a desculpa de eu estar machucada.**

Sai: **Nani? o.O** - no susto soltou ela, que tentou se equilibrar mas não conseguiu e caiu com tudo no chão.

Sakura: **ouch! Ç-Ç** "falei demais?"

Inner Sakura: "É verdade, ele gostou de te agarrar n.n"

Sai: **Não é verdade!**

Sakura: **É sim!**

Sai: **prove.**

Sakura:** você me soltou quando eu disse ¬¬**

Sai: ...

Inner Sakura: "Acertou em cheio "

TEMPO DE SILIENCIO

Sakura: **gomen** - falou de repente

Sai: **Hum?**

Sakura: **pelo que eu falei.**

Sai: ...

Sakura: **você me ajudando, e eu te acusando.**

Sai:** ok**

Sakura: **n-n**

TEMPO DE SILENCIO

Sakura:** Nee... **- Sai prestou atencao nela - **pode me ajudar a levantar **

Sai: **ah sim! desculpe -** ajudou ela a se levantar e seguiram para casa dela.

Sai: **feiosa, posso lhe falar uma coisa.**

Sakura: **Hai(2).**

Sai: **Você não vai ficar brava.**

Sakura:** Iie.**

Sai: **prometa qua nao vai ficar triste e criar esperanças.**

Sakura: **prometo** - veia na testa

Sai: **Não quero te ver triste**

Sakura: **certo **- duas veias na testa.

Sai: **eu reparei que o Sasuke só olha para você quando está com outra pessoa, ou melhor um garoto, ele fica irritado e uma cara horrorosa para o garoto como se fosse mata-lo.**

Sakura: **han?**

Sai: **o que eu estou querendo dizer é que parece que o Sasuke tem ciumes de você, ele deve estar arrependido e deve gostar de você**

Sakura: **o.Õ**

Sai: **nao se iluda, lembra, você me prometeu que...** - foi interrompido

Sakura: **não seu preocupe, não vou ter uma recaida** (_n/a: pra você Uchiha Nanda n.n)_

Sai: **tomara.**

Sakura: **como posso amar um cara que me abandonou em um banco e me fez sofre por 6 anos, lutando para trazer ele devolta e livra-lo daquele maldito do Orochimaru, depois de tudo ele volta e diz que me quer, me sinto a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, chego ate a ficar noiva dele, e depois pego ele me traindo com minha melhor amiga?**

Sai: - ouvia tudo, mantendo o semblante de sério, mas por dentro realmente estava impressionado, como ele fizera tudo aquilo com ela? como tivera coragem de fazer isso com Sakura? - "por que estou pensando isso?"

Sakura: **como posso ter uma recaido por esse tipo de pessoa?**

Sai: **nao podendo** - sorriso tipico do Sai -** mantendo-se longe desse tipo.**

Sakura: **Obrigada Sai -** sorriso tipico da Sakura

Ficaram conversando sobre outras coisas até chegar na casa de Sakura.

Sai: **bom, ta entregue.**

Sakura: **obrigada Sai.**

Sai: **de nada feiosa.**

Sakura: **Poderia me chamar somente uma vez de Sakura? ¬¬**

Sai: **quem sabe outro dia feiosa** - foi indo embora

Sakura: **certo**

Sai: **xau.**

Sakura** xau.** - fechou a porta

Não estava com fome, andou com dificuldade até o banheiro, tomou um banho e foi direto para cama, tinha sido um dia muito duro, principalmente porque tinha começado lutando com Itachi, mas uma pergunta nao saia de sua cabeça, Itachi era forte e teve várias chances para mata-la, por que nao havia o feito? durmiu com esse e várias outras perguntas na sua cabeça.

_Continua_

* * *

yo minna 

eu to digitando esse cap faz um tempinho, desculpe a demora em postar, talvez eu poste o proximo cap ainda hoje

**Traduções:**

(1) **Iie:** não

(2) **Hai: **sim

**Reviews**

**Rahfa-san:** é eu nao resisti em fazer um povo desorientado, se fosse eu no lugar do Sai, nao sei o que eu teria feito.

**Uchiha Nanda:** que bom que você gosta, eu tembém gosto de ler as fics varias vezes. Yo oi, e Minna todo mundo.

**Uchiha Polyana:** é o Sai o super heroi da Sakura, que bom que gostou do cap.

obrigada pelas reviews... mandem mais...

bjs


	9. Expulsa?

Naruto não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

LEGENDA:

**fala dos personagens**

"pensamentos dos personagens"

_minhas interrupções _

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

Não estava com fome, andou com dificuldade até o banheiro, tomou um banho e foi direto para cama, tinha sido um dia muito duro, principalmente porque tinha começado lutando com Itachi, mas uma pergunta nao saia de sua cabeça, Itachi era forte e teve várias chances para mata-la, por que nao havia o feito? durmiu com esse e várias outras perguntas na sua cabeça.

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Expulsa?

_Tentou chamar alguém para ajuda-la a salvar Lee, mas ele nao aguentaria mais um segundo, estava fazendo o possivel para ajuda-lo, e fazer isso debaixo de guerra era impossivel, ninja da vila do som tinham invadido Konoha e estava destruindo tudo, todos estavam lutando ao máximo, somente Sakura que mesmo com seus esforços nao conseguia salvar ninguém._

_Sakura: Lee!!! Fique acordado!!! - tentava inultilmente curar o ferimento que estava no peito de Lee, mas a espada que havia perfurado tinha alcançado o coracao, e nao havia nada a ser feito. A maquina que marcava o batimento comecou a apitar avisando que o coracao havia parado._

_Sakura: NÃO!!!! Lee fique comigo!! - tentou várias vezes revive-lo mas nada deu certo. Depois de muito custo, desisitiu. Ja havia deixado em torno de uns trinta ninjas morrer, entre eles estavam, Kiba, Shino, Tenten e agora Lee. Parecia que suas forças tinham acabado, mas sentia que tinha como salvar as pessoas, so que nao conseguia._

_Depois de dias lutando a guerra finalmente acabou, e todos os ninjas foram convocados pela Godaime, houve uma rápida reuniao e depois foram dispensados, menos Sakura que foi obrigada a ir com Tsunade no portão da vila._

_Sakura: o que quer comigo Tsunade-seisshou?_

_Tsunade: Sakura estou muito decepcionada com você_

_Sakura: comigo?_

_Tsunade: sim! você deixou nossos melhores ninjas morrerem_

_Sakura: Tsunade-seisshou, me desculpe!! eu..._

_Tsunade: nao interessa! - gritou - você é uma das piores ninjas médicas que essa vila ja teve. Isso se nao é a pior!_

_Sakura: mas eu tentei - lagrimas ja escorriam de seu rosto_

_Tsunade: tentar nao é o bastante!_

_Ino: você deve conseguir fazer! - saiu de tras da Godaime, junto com os outros._

_Shikamaru: você deve conseguir._

_Neji: se nao, você sera uma fracassada._

_Hinata: mas do que ela ja é?_

_Sakura: o que vocês estao dizendo?_

_Tsunade: que você nao se encaixa nessa vila. - Sakura ficou espantada com que ouviou_

_Sakura: co-como assim?_

_Naruto: você nao consegue ajudar ninguém. Acabando com a felicidade de todos._

_Sakura: mas.. eu ajudei a vila ate agora_

_Naruto: mentira!!!_

_Tsunade: Naruto tem razão! você nao fez nada_

_Sakura: eu fiz sim - nao parava de chorar_

_Sasuke: você ainda é a aquela menina irritante de antes. - isso foi a gota, nao acreditava que seus "amigos"estavam dizendo isso._

_Tsunade: Sakura! Apartir de hoje você esta expulsa da vila de Konoha - todos fizeram uma corrente em frente ao portão impedindo ela de entrar._

_Sakura: o que?_

_Ino: isso ai!_

_Tsunade: você nao é digna de ficar aqui - pegou a bandana e os documentos dela - por isso, você esta expulsa._

_Sakura: nao você nao podem fazer isso comigo! - tentava de qualquer jeito impedir a Godaime de tirar suas coisas, mas seus braços e pernas nao obedeciam seus comandos - para onde eu vou?_

_Sasuke: isso é problema seu._

_Tsuande: você esta sozinha. - osportoes começaram a fechar._

_Sakura: Ótimo! fiquem vocês nessa maldita vila, que aconteca o pior a vocês._

_Naruto: o pior ja passou, e as mudanças estao sendo feitas, e expulsar você é uma delas, assim a vila será um lugar melhor sem você - o portao se fechou._

_Estava de noite e nao se enxergava nada, estava fazendo muito frio, e eram ouvidos muitos barulhos. Estava sozinha, sem nenhuma arma ou identificação, se fosse apanhada por uma bandido iria ser morta por falta de equipamentos, e se fosse por alguém da ANBU iria ser morta por nao ter identificação. Afinal, do que eles poderiam pensar se vissem uma garota toda machucada, sem identificação perto dos portoes de Konoha?_

_Nao iria sobreviver nem um dia, estava sem agua ou comida. De repente viu uma kunai no seu lado. Parecia tão atraente, pego-a e colocou perto do peito. Por que nao acabar com tudo? Que motivo tinha para continuar vivendo? Estava sozinha no mundo, ninguém parecia ligar ou lembrar que ela existia, entao por que continuar. Afastou o objeto do peito e juntou todas as suas forças, decidiu de uma vez por todas acabar com tudo, mirou bem e puxou com força a kunai. Quando ia acertar, algo a impediu de continuar, abriu os olhos e viu a mão de alguém segurando a sua._

_????: Por que vai acabar com sua vida?_

_Sakura: ninguém se importa._

_????: Só por isso vai se matar?_

_Sakura: o que vou fazer? - tenou ver quem era, mas estava muito escuro nao conseguia ver nada - minha vida acabou, nao tenho uma casa, amigos ou ima simples ideia de algo melhor para se fazer. Entao por que vou continuar vivendo? - lagrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto._

_????: Você liga para coisas futeis como essas? - soltou a mao dela. - essas coisas deixam as pessoas fracas. - sentou-se na frente dela, mas estava um pouco longe._

_Sakura: hum?_

_????: Você quer se tornar forte?_

_Sakura: -pensou um tempo, assim poderia mostrar para a vila que eles estavam errados sobre ela - hai! _

_????: Então quebre esses laços sentimentais, eles deixam as pessoas fracas._

_Sakura: hum... - percebeu que ele estava certo - você poderia me ajudar?_

_????: Sim, mas para isso você deve estar sempre pronta e esquecer suas emocoes - se levantou e ela pode ver algumas nuvens vermelhas na roupa que ele usava._

_Sakura: Hai! Eu vou sempre estar._

_????: Você devera se esquecer dessas pessoas e sempre ser fiel a mim aonde quer que eu vá ou me encontre - estendeu a mao para ela, ela viu que no dedo anular direito estava um anel vermelho com um kanji, que significava Shu_(1)_, escrito nele. _

_Sakura: eu vou ser - aceitou a ajuda e foi com ele para dentro da floresta._

Acordou assustada, estava suada e seus lencois todos no chao, que sonho tinha sido esse, nao conseguira salvar ninguém e ainda fora expulsa da vila, e o mais importante, quem era a pessoa que tinha a ajudado? Lembrava-se do anel e da capa com as nuvens vermelhas, mas o que um dos akatsuki estaria fazendo no seu sonho? Resolveu se levantar e ir tomar um banho, quando saiu da cama caiu com tudo no chão, sua perna ainda nao havia sarado, ainda doia muito, pegou uma muleta que estava no seu armário (_n/a: ela é bem previninda _) e foi tomar seu banho.

_Continua_

* * *

yo minna

desculpe a demora em postar o cap 9 mas tah chegando as festas de fim de ano, e uma correria enorme ta aqui em casa, entao eu vou demorar um pouco para postar. Gente eu sei que é um pergunta besta, mas eu sou uma nova escritora, alguém poderia me dizer o que significa WTF?? Obrigada.

**Tradução**

**(1) Shu:** vermelho

**Reviews**

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:** nao se preocupe, essa hora ainda vai chegar n.n, e quem sabe se eu conesgui me organizar, algo coisa rola nessa noite.

**Uchiha Madazitah: **a hora de eles aparecerem juntos ja esta chegando.

**Rahfa-san:** eu ja tenho escrito um belo final para o Sasuke, para a Ino eu ainda vou pensar.

**Laura raquel:** obrigada, aqui esta o cap. 9

**blueberry-chan:** obrigada, desculpe a demora em postar.

**Uchiha Polyana:** a hora deles dois está proxima, provavelmente sai no proximo cap.

**Hatake Sandrinha**: eu pensei em fazer uma dessas situações super legais com a Sakura, fico revoltada quando isso so acontece com o Naruto ou o Sasuke ¬¬. Provavelmente você saberá porque o Itachi ta seguindo a Sakura no proximo cap.

**Uchiha Haru:** obrigada, aqui esta o cap. 9

obrigada pelas reviews... mandem mais...

bjs


	10. Interesse

Naruto não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

LEGENDA:

**fala dos personagens**

"pensamentos dos personagens"

_minhas interrupções _

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

Acordou assustada, estava suada e seus lencois todos no chao, que sonho tinha sido esse, nao conseguira salvar ninguém e ainda fora expulsa da vila, e o mais importante, quem era a pessoa que tinha a ajudado? Lembrava-se do anel e da capa com as nuvens vermelhas, mas o que um dos akatsuki estaria fazendo no seu sonho? Resolveu se levantar e ir tomar um banho, quando saiu da cama caiu com tudo no chão, sua perna ainda nao havia sarado, ainda doia muito, pegou uma muleta que estava no seu armário (_n/a: ela é bem previninda _) e foi tomar seu banho.

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Interesse

Terminou tudo o que tinha que fazer em casa e saiu, nao aguentava ficar em casa sem ter o que fazer, e todos deviam estar ocupados, resolveu sair um pouco da vila, ir pensar um pouco, andou por um tempo ate axar um lugar onde havia um lago e uma pequena cachoeira, sentou de baixo de uma arvore e fexou os olhos aproveitando a brisa que batia.

Itachi: **Não é certo se afastar muito da vila, principalmente quando esta ferida**. - disse de cima da arvore.

Sakura: **Por que?** - passou os braços por traz da cabeça e continuou com os olhos fexados.

Itachi: **Porque assim você está vuneravel**

Sakura: **Vuneravel a que?**

Itachi: **a lutas surpresas e ameaças**

Sakura: **não vejo nenhuma ameaça.**

Itachi: **como?** - estava intrigado, ela só podia estar doida mesmo.

Sakura: **não vejo ameaça, pois nos não estamos em condição de luta.**

Itachi: **só se for você, pois eu poço muito bem lutar.** - desceu da arvore e ficou ao lado dela, que pareceu nao ligar

Sakura: **a sim! que eu me lembre você ficou tao ferido na luta como eu.**

Itachi: **é, digamos que eu sofri alguns danos** - fez uma cara de convencido

Sakura: **foram poucos?**

Itachi: **Foram.**

Sakura: **mas que obrigou você a fugir** - abriu os olhos e o encarou divertida

Itachi:** recuar, não fugir** - olhou sério para ela

Sakura: **Ah é! Isso é muito diferente** - colocou o dedo no queixo e olhou para cima

Itachi: **você não tem medo de morrer?** - ativou o sharingan para tentar assusta-la, mas pareceu que nao surgiu efeito, pois ela continuou na mesma posição e nao fez nenhum sinal de medo.

Sakura: **e o que você vai fazer?** - desencostou na arvore o olhou para ele com uma sombrancelha arqueada - **nao se esqueça que se não fosse o Kisame, você poderia estar morto agora.**

Itachi: **se nao fosse o Kisame eu teria te derrotado**

Sakura: **Claro!** - disse com ironia

Itachi: **você é muito atrevida**

Sakura: **é uma das minhas qualidades**

Itachi: **qualidade?**

Sakura: **sim!**

Itachi: **voce é estranha** - depois dessa ficaram por um tempo so aproveitando a brisa, enquanto o silencio parecia nao ter fim.

Sakura: **entao **- chamou a atencao dele -** você veio atráz de uma revanche?** - se levantou e ficou na frente dele

Itachi: - suspirou e levantou passou por ela e ficou de costas para ela - **Não**

Sakura: **entao por que esta me seguindo **- virou para ele e chegou um pouco perto dele

Itachi: **eu encontrei uma pessoa pela qual me intressei muito** - virou ficando de frente para ela

Sakura: **Interessou? -** agora estava confusa, estava sendo usada?

Itachi: **sim**

Sakura: **em que?**

Itachi:** nas suas abilidades, na sua beleza e no seu jeito de ser.**

Sakura: **posso saber que é?**

Itachi:** pode** - foi encurtando a distancia ate ficar centimetros dela.

Sakura: **quem?** - nao recuou, a curiosidade é maior, e porque nao seria, Itachi estava lhe dizendo um pessoa que havia o intressado.

Itachi: **você**.

Sakura: Han? E... - não conseguiu terminar de falar pois Itachi a havia beijado. Estava com os olhos arregalados, demorou alguns segundos para processar o que estava aconetecendo, e por final deixou se levar, fexou os olhos devagar e correspondeu, Itachi vendo que ela correspondia enlaçou a cintura dela com uma mao e a outra colocou no pescoço dela, ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele aprofundando o beijo, sentiu ele presionar seus labios pedindo para ela que o entreabrissem, nao demorou muito a obedecer, sentiu arrepios quando a língua dele comecou explorar todo os cantos de sua boca, logo tiveram que se separar em buscar de ar.

Itachi: **tenho que ir, nosso momento foi atrapalhado** - sumiu em uma grande velocidade deixando para traz uma Sakura atordoada.

Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido, mas era obvio o que tinha acontecido, tinha beijado Itachi, mas como assim "nosso momento foi atrapalhado"?

Sakura: **como...** - foi interrompida por um grito insurdecedor.

Naruto: **SAKURA-CHANNNNN!** - gritou o loiro que vinha seguido por Ino, Sasuke e Sai

Sakura: **Naruto!** - olhou para ele com um sorriso amarelo.

Inner Sakura: "tinha que ser"

Sakura:"por que?"

Inner Sakura: "quem mais que seria para atrapalhar, o escandaloso daquele loiro, a vaca que diz ser sua amiga e o cachorro do seu ex"

Sakura: "nossa! O.O ainda bem que so eu te escuto"

Inner Sakura: "¬¬, o momento tava otimo, ate esses malas de plantão aparecerem"

Sakura: "ainda bem"

Inner Sakura: "ainda bem nada, ele atrapalhou um dos nossos melhores momentos"

Sakura: "com o Itachi?"

Inner Sakura: "vai dizer que nao foi bom?"

Sakura: ... - nao pensou em nada, na verdade, tinha sido muito bom sim.

Inner Sakura: " Acertei! Shannaro!"

Sakura: "¬¬"

Naruto: **Sakura, por que você esta tao afastada da vila?**

Sakura: **Eu vim caminhar um pouco, ficar em casa sem ter nada para fazer é muito cansativo**

Ino:** você está sozinha?**

Sakura: **C-claro, c-com quem e-e-eu es-taria** "Fudeu tudo agora, que merda eu tenho que parar de gaguejar"

Ino: **sei la! Aqui é bem longe da vila, poderia ter vindo aqui para dar uns amassos em alguém** - fez uma cara de safada (_n/a: mais do que ja é? ¬¬_)

Sakura: **Larga de ser besta Ino**! - corou violentamente.

Inner Sakura: "ela percebeu! corre!"

Sakura: "se a conversa continuar nesse rumo é o que eu vou fazer O.O"

Naruto: **você esta com febre Sakura-chan**? - colocou a mao na testa dela - **esta vermelha.**

Sakura: nao seja bobo Naruto, se eu estivese com febre eu saberia - tirou a mao dele da sua cabeca.

Sasuke:** vamos logo**

Sakura: **aonde?**

Sai: **viemos te chamar para ir na casa da Hinata.**

Sakura: **na casa da Hinata?**

Ino: **é, hoje é o aniverssário do Neji e ela insiste em fazer uma festa.**

Sakura: **a sim!, ja vou, deixa eu pegar a minha muleta** - disse sorrindo

Sasuke: **muleta?**

Sakura: **Sim, me ajuda a andar melhor sem ninguém ficar me agarrando** - olhou discretamente para o Sai que quando viu fexou a cara.

Sai:** vamos logo** - se virou e saiu andando

Ino: **Hai **- acompanhou ele, Sasuke virou-se sem dizer nada (_n/a: novidade! ¬¬_) e Naruto ficou esperando Sakura.

Sakura chegou aonde estava sua muleta e viu um bilhete vermelho, ela pegou e o abriu.

_Sakura_

_devo admitir que gostei muito de lutar com você, é a primeira mulher que consegue me interessar e a primeira pessoa a me promover um desafio decente que a muito tempo nao tenho um._

_você queria saber o porque de eu ter te seguido, mas depois desse nosso encontro de hoje você ja deve saber, e o por que de você ter me pegado te espiando no banho, devo lhe dizer que eu so estava a te observar quando estava no acampamento, mas depois de voce ter ido ao banho eu nao consegui me controlar da tentaçao e fiquei a te olhar, se você está resentida com isso, devo lhe pedir desculpas. Mas devo ser sincero de que eu gostei do que eu vi._

_Nosso momento foi interrompido pelo seu querido e ainda vivo companheiro de time, mas essa nao sera a ultima vez que você me viu, te vejo depois_

_Itachi._

Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, foi muito engraçado o modo que ele explicou o dia em que ela o pegou a espiando no banho.

Naruto: **Sakura-chan, vamos logo**

Sakura: **Hai** - guardou o bilhete e foi andando ao encontro do loiro

_Continua_

* * *

yo minna 

demorou mais saiu, final de ano foi uma locura, mal tive tempo para respirar, mas ai esta espero que gostem

**Reviews**

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:** rsrsrs gostei da sua ideia.. muitas das minhas cenas de mortes há cabeças decepadas... n.n

**Laura raquel:** aqui esta o cap. 10, epero que goste

**Uchiha Polyana:** ai esta o cap. 10, muito obrigado por exclarecer minha dúvida, nao sabe o favor que me fez. n.n

**Uchiha Madazitah: **que bom que você gostou.

**Rahfa-san:** eu ja tenho escrito um belo final para o Sasuke, para a Ino eu ainda vou pensar.

**Hatake Sandrinha**: eu também gosto de ver, obrigada, para você também.

obrigada pelas reviews... mandem mais...

bjs


	11. Caminhada

Naruto não me pertence. Infelizmente.

* * *

LEGENDA:

**fala dos personagens**

"pensamentos dos personagens"

_minhas interrupções _

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, foi muito engraçado o modo que ele explicou o dia em que ela o pegou a espiando no banho.

Naruto: **Sakura-chan, vamos logo**

Sakura: **Hai** - guardou o bilhete e foi andando ao encontro do loiro

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Caminhada

Depois de Sakura ir para casa se trocar ela e Ino foram comprar um presente para o Neji. E nessa aventura demoraram uma hora para escolher dois presentes, quando deu os primeiros minutos os meninos foram na frente. Andaram por todos os lados e lojas que conheciam, afinal, comprar um presente para o genio dos Hyuugas nao era uma missao tao facil.

Foram caminhando sozinhas para a casa da Hinata, conversavam animadamente, eram vários assuntos e nenhum deles havia Sasuke no meio, so poderia ser duas coisas,

ou Ino nao queria falar para jogar na cara de Sakura que tinha conseguido ficar com o Sasuke

Inner Sakura: "isso com certeza nao é, porque esse perua loira aproveitaria qualquer chance para jogar isso na sua cara"

Sakura: "tem razão"

ou entao o relacionamento deles nao estava as mil maravilhas.

Continuaram até chegar a mansão da futura herdeira do cla dos Hyuugas, ficaram maravilhadas com o que viram. Os moveis eram uma mistura do rustico com o moderno e estavam organizados de um modo que transmitia harmonia, as paredes estavam pintadas em tons frios deixando o lugar mais luxuoso ainda.

Ino: **aqui é...**

Sakura: **magnifico** - estavam as duas boquiaberta

Hinata: **Que bom que vocês vinheram, venham, estao todos no jardim**

Acompanharam a Hyuuga e quando chegaram viram que estava tudo arrumado, tinha um mesa com alguns comes e bebes e no centro dela tinha um bolo simples. Todos estavam ali: Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Tenten, Naruto, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke e com elas tres estava a turma completa.

Ino e Sakura se dirigiram ate onde estava Neji conversando com Naruto

Sakura: **Feliz aniverssario Neji** - lhe entregou o presente e fez uma rápida reverencia.

Naji:** Obrigado**

Ino: **Feliz Aniverssario Neji** - entregou o presente para ele e saiu para onde estava as meninas, deixando uma mega gota na cabeça do genio e de Sakura, Naruto nem havia percebido.

Inner Sakura: "mal educada"

Sakura: "é mesmo" **Não sabia que hoje era seu aniverssário.**

Naruto: **Ninguém sabia, ele não contou para ninguém, a Hinata que descobriu.** - foi pegar algo para beber.

Neji: **e me obrigou a fezer uma festa.**

Sakura:** Ah Neji! uma festa de vez em quando é tão bom, ajuda a relaxar um pouco de todas as correrias do dia-a-dia.**

Neji: **talvez**.

Sakura: **É bom você se acustumar**

Neji: **Por que?** - arqueou a sombrancelha

Sakura: **Porque a Hinata pode parecer quieta, mas gosta de uma festa como uma criança gosta de doce.**

Neji: **A Hinata?** - nao acreditou

Sakura: **Se nao acredita, pergunte ao Naruto** - apontou para o loiro que acabava de chegar.

Naruto: **perguntar o que?**

Sakura: **como a Hinata gosta de festa.**

Naruto: **é mesmo, quando a gente namorava se ela soubesse de alguma festa que tinha como ir ela ia e me arrastava junto,** - Neji engoliu seco - **e se eu não fosse ela ia sozinha e nada que fisesse podia a impedir, a Hinata pra festa é que nem doce pra criança **- deu um sorrisso bobo.

Sakura: **Boa sorte** - deu um tapinha no seu ombro - **deixa eu ir com as meninas** - foi andando (com a muleta) até elas.

Naruto: **Você ta ferrado meu amigo** - deu um belo de um tapa no ombro dele

Neji: **¬¬**

A tarde foi divertido e parecia que o tempo havia passado muito rápido, eles comera o bolo, dancaram e jantaram lá, quando foi 23:30 Tenten arrastou o Naruto para ir embora, e assim foi indo até sobrar só Sakura, que havia ficado para ajudar a limpar a bagunça.

Hinata: **não precisava ter ficado** - disse guardando o ultimo prato que Sakura havia lavado

Sakura: **Imagina, só fazer a bagunça** - secou as mãos e guardou o avental.

Neji: **quer que eu te leve para casa?** - disse quando voltou de jogar o lixo para fora.

Sakura: **Não se incomode, eu vou sozinha **- pegou sua muleta.

Hinata: **mas sao 00:34!**

Sakura: **Não se preocupe, nao vai ter ninguém na rua.**

Neji:** Tem certeza? Não vai me incomodar se eu te levar.**

Sakura: **Não quero estragar o resto da noite** - foi em direção da porta - **e alem disso eu quero andar um pouco.**

Hinata:** Ta bom, ate mais Sakura-chan.**

Neji: **até**

Sakura: **ja ne** - saiu da casa e se pos a caminhar.

Sua casa era do outro lado da vila, enquanto caminhava sua mente voltou para o que tinha acontecido mais cedo entre ela e Itachi. Seria possivel ela ter interessado mesmo ele? Ou isso era só parte de um plano da akatsuki? Estava confusa, ele realmente a amava? E o que ela sentia por ele? Só o tinha beijado, ela se deixara levar, e no momento respondera, mas realmente gostava dele?

Sakura: **ahhhhhh! mas que confusão!!!**

Inner Sakura: "eu nao vejo confusão nenhuma"

Sakura: "han? como assim?"

Inner Sakura: "pra começar, você acha que isso seria um plano da akatsuki?"

Sakura: "nao sei, pode ser, temos de ficar atenta"

Inner Sakura: "você é burra ou o que?"

Sakura: "EI!!!! ò.o"

Inner Sakura: "você acha que o Itachi, O ITACHI, iria beijar alguem só por causa de um plano?"

Sakura: "Não sei, ele é homem"

Inner Sakura: "nao me diga ¬¬, e o que que tem ele ser homem?"

Sakura: "ele pode ter beijado milhares de mulheres por muito menos" - sentiu como se uma kunai fosse cravada em seu peito, só de pensar que estaria sendo enganada fazia seu coração apertar.

Inner Sakura: "vai saber! mas.."

Sakura: "nao quero mais ouvir nada!"

Inner Sakura: "mas..."

Sakura: "shhhh "

Inner Sakura: "você..."

Sakura: "calada!"

Inner Sakura: "olhe..."

Sakura: "URUSAI!!!"

Inner Sakura: "¬¬ eu tentei avisar"

Sakura: "avisar o que?"

Itachi: **nao deveria andar a essa hora da noite principalmente sozinha** - sussurrou bem perto do ouvido dela a assustando-a

Sakura: **AAHHH...** - foi impedida de continuar gritando pois Itachi havi colocado a mao na boca dela.

Itachi: **shhhh, quer que alguém nos veja?** - quando viu ela se acalmar tirou a mão da boca dela - **surpresa em me ver?**

Inner Sakura: "muiiito, que otima aparição, você tem que sair mais vezes de madrugada ...n.n "

Sakura: "assanhada ¬¬" **o que esta fazendo aqui?** - comecou a caminhar - **alguém pode te ver.**

Itachi: **como você disse nao tem ninguém na rua.**

Sakura: **Você está me seguindo?** - deu um soco de leve no ombro dele

Itachi: - meio sorrisso - **só estou cuidando de você**

Sakura: **eu sei me cuidar muito bem tá!** - franziu o cenho e nessa hora a sua muleta ficou presa nume pedra e ela perdeu o equilibrio - "kuso!(1)" - fexou os olhos esperou o choque contra o chao, mas não aconteceu, sentiu um braço na sua cintura impedindo-a de cair. Abriu os olhos e viu Itachi a encarando divertida, a distância entre os dois eram pequena, Sakura sentiu o rosto esquentar.

Inner Sakura: "SHANNARO (2)!! Beija! Beija! n.n9"

Sakura: "O.O"

Itachi: **Vejo que sabe se cuidar muito bem** - debochou e a ajudou a levantar

Sakura: **A muleta só ficou presa** - se livrou dos braços dele e se pôs a andar na frente escondendo o vermelho de seu rosto, coisa que ele percebeu.

Itachi: **hum** - foi atrás dela

Sakura: **Por que está me seguindo?** - virou e a encarou

Itachi: **essa pergunta denovo, eu não lhe respondi** - olhou indiferente por ela, que lembrou o que tinha rolado na tarde do mesmo dia

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo FLASH BACK oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura: **entao por que esta me seguindo **- virou para ele e chegou um pouco perto dele

Itachi: **eu encontrei uma pessoa pela qual me intressei muito** - virou ficando de frente para ela

Sakura: **Interessou? -** agora estava confusa, estava sendo usada?

Itachi: **sim**

Sakura: **em que?**

Itachi:** nas suas abilidades, na sua beleza e no seu jeito de ser.**

Sakura: **posso saber que é?**

Itachi:** pode** - foi encurtando a distancia ate ficar centimetros dela.

Sakura: **quem?** - nao recuou, a curiosidade é maior, e porque nao seria, Itachi estava lhe dizendo um pessoa que havia o intressado.

Itachi: **você**.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo FIM DO FLASH BACK oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ficou mas vermelha do que estava antes e dessa vez esqueceu de esconder, Itachi vendo a reação dela nao conseguiu segurar um sorrisso e resolveu falar a razão de ter voltado.

Itachi: **voltei pois eu sai sem explicar a situação, por causa de seus amigos** - chegou do lado dela

Sakura:** Hun?**

Inner Sakura: "É agora, pode deixar que se for para cair eu faço todo o meu possivel para que essa queda seja em cima do Itachi, fica trânquila "

Sakura: "Muitssimo obrigada!, Agradeço do fundo do meu coração pela sua ajuda u.ú"

Inner Sakura: "Disponha n.n"

_Continua_

* * *

yo minna 

mas um cap. da fic... vocês devem ter percebido que eu mudei as falas da Hinata, ela nao gagueja mais, porque sinceramente eu odeio essa gagueira dela ¬¬... eu resolvi mudar... domo arigatou pelos elogios... n.n

**Traduções:**

**1. Kuso:** maldição, droga

**2. Shannaro:** Legal, a Inner Sakura que fala isso no anime.

**Reviews**

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:** é Itachi ero.. novo Itachi

**Laura raquel:** que bom que você gostou n.n fico muito feliz

**Haruno.Sakura.Akt:** quem nao quer o Itachi para si, que bom que gostou da minha fic

**Hatake Sandrinha**: que bom que você gostou do cp. na hora que eu digitei tambem me imaginei no lugar, fico feliz por estar gostando da minha fic, ja ja mostra o resultado desse novo encontro.

**Uchiha Polyana:** que bom que gosotu, ja estou acustumada com essas trocas de letras n.n, ai esta o cap 11.

obrigada pelas reviews... mandem mais...

bjs


	12. Sua presença

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Infelizmente. Alguém sabe uma loja onde os vendam? n.n?

* * *

LEGENDA:

**fala dos personagens**

"pensamentos dos personagens"

_minhas interrupções _

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

Itachi: **voltei pois eu sai sem explicar a situação, por causa de seus amigos** - chegou do lado dela

Sakura:** Hun?**

Inner Sakura: "É agora, pode deixar que se for para cair eu faço todo o meu possivel para que essa queda seja em cima do Itachi, fica trânquila "

Sakura: "Muitssimo obrigada!, Agradeço do fundo do meu coração pela sua ajuda u.ú"

Inner Sakura: "Disponha n.n"

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Sua presença

Itachi suspirou e tomou ar antes de começar a falar.

Itachi: **Bom antes que começe a fazer perguntas sem parar, quero que me ouça atentamente, pois isso ja é embarasoso o suficiente falado uma vez só** - olhou para ela de canto de olhos, nao queria mostrar seu rosto, não agora, mas pode perceber que ela afirmou com a cabeça - **Você deve estar pensando em um milhão de motivos para esse suposto interesse, nao estou certo? - olhou para ela que novamente afirmou com a cabeça - mas o principal, não estou aqui por nenhum interesse a parte da akatsuki, é um interesse meu. Estou aqui porque eu quero, eu vim atrás de meus proprios objetivos, e o principal dele é você.**

Sakura: **Principal?**

Itachi: **Tenho outros objetivos também, se tudo der certo posso sair com uma coisa a mais.**

Sakura: **Coisa a mais? Você não esta planejando levar o Naruto está?** - o encarou e ficou em estado de alerta -** Por que se você estiver, vai se ver comigo.** - Itachi suspirou, iria ser difícil lhe dar com ela, mas ele era o Genio do clã dos Uchihas e desistir nao era uma palavra conhecida por ele.

Itachi: **Não. Não vim atrás disso, você nao prestou atenção quando eu disse que nao venho aqui por um interesse da Akatsuki.**

Sakura: **gomem** - abaixou a cabeça, vendo a reação dela resolveu continuar.

Itachi:** mesmo sendo um assassino nao seria tao baixou a ponto de usar-te para tal coisa**. - quando ouviu isso Sakura podia ouvir seu coração disparar. Seria mesmo esse o verdadeiro Itachi? E ele quis dizer que nao a estava usando? Algumas de suas perguntas foram respondidas mas outras surgiam. E o principal, Itachi tinha se arriscado vir na vila só por causa dela? Essa pergunta a fez corar, mas ela continuou olhando para baixo para que ele nao percebese. - **vamos direto ao ponto**.

Sakura: **hum**.

Itachi: **Sakura, eu nao estava brincando quando eu falei que tinha me interessado em você. Você realmente me chamou a atenção, você é forte, determinada e habilidosa sem falar que é uma bela mulher, você se sacrifica para conseguir o que quer, nao mede esforço para salvar quem você gosta quando está em perigo, simplesmente vai ajuda-lo, isso é realmente interessante. Pode parecer brincadeira, mas não é, eu realmente me sinto atraído por você, e isso nao é de agora, muitas vezes me permitir sentir inveja de meu irmãozinho idiota porque ele podia estar sempre ao seu lado, e deo admitir que quando soube o que ele fez, me segurei ao máximo para não mata-lo. Resumindo tudo,** "como devo dizer?" **eu gosto muito de você..**

Sakura estava vermelha dos pés a cabeça, nunca havia ficado assim, nenhum garoto havia falado daquele jeito com ela e pela primeira vez experimentou ser amada, mesmo quando estava com Sasuke, nunca se sentira assim.

Sakura: **VocÊ nao está brincando está?** - continuou olhando para o chão.

Itachi: **Não brincaria com uma coisa dessas**. - levantou o queixo dela e a olhou nos olhos, fazendo-a corar mais ainda (_n/a: se isso fosse possivel_) ela deu um grande sorrisso e o abraçou, depois percebeu o que estava fazendo.

Sakura: **Gomem.**

Itachi: **Tudo bem** - continuaram a andar - **onde você mora?**

Sakura:** Falta pouco, ela é no fim da vila. Por que?**

Itachi:** Nada. Não tem medo de andar sozinha de noite?**

Sakura:** Não, eu sei me defender, e alem do mais é bom andar.**

Itachi:** de madrugada?**

Sakura:** a noite é que é bom, é gostoso e tem a lua para guiar -** olhou para cima. Itachi deu um meio sorrisso.

Sakura: **o que?**

Itachi:** nada.**

Sakura:** e depois eu é que sou a estranha. -** olhou-o com ironia.

Continuaram a conversar até chegar na casa de Sakura, bom Sakura conversava Itachi mal falava, gostava de ouvir ela falando de diversos assuntos e alguns que o deixava perplexos por ela os saber. Falava de vez enquando somente quando concordava com ela ou deva sua opiniao. Mas uma coisas eles dois sentiam, para Sakura era como se fossem velhos amigos, e Itachi nunca se sentira tão bem com uma mulher por perto.

EM OUTRO LUGAR

NOTA: gente isso acontece ao mesmo tempo do dialogo da Sakura e o Itachi, mas acontece em um lugar bem longe dali)

Ino e Sasuke andavam de mãos dadas, mas nao trocavam nenhuma palavra, era como se fossem completamente estranhos, Sasuke havia percebido a mudança repentina por parte da garota. Chegou na casa dela e a deixou na porta.

Sasuke**: ja né Ino -** esperou ela pular em cima dele só para dar um simpes beijo

Ino:** ja ne Sasuke -** entrou e fexou a porta na cara dele (n/a: Toma!!!!! n.n9 - toma uma pedrada - ta bom parei! T-T) saiu de la pensativo, ela tinha mudado muito, algo estava acontecendo, porque depois da Sakura, Ino era a garota que mais viviam grudado nele, decidiu que iria descobrir a mudança no comportamento dela.

Dentro da casa da Ino

?????: **ele ja foi?**

Ino: **ja** - se virou para ele e encostou na porta

?????: **entao estamos sozinhos** - foi na direção dela

Ino: **hai**

?????: **Que bom** - beijo-a e começou a explorar o corpo dela com as mao, pegoa no colo e levou-a para o quarto. _(n/a: como nao sou boa para descrever esses tipos de momentos, fiquem livres para imaginarem o que quiser)_

_Continua_

* * *

yo minna 

ai esta mais um cap. gente desculpe a demora, mas é que uma parte da minha fic ja ta escrita em um caderno meu, entao ficou fácil so digitar, essa parte do dialogo nao tinha, entao tive que rachar a cabeça para conseguir algo que seja ao menos apresentável, a partir de agora vou demorar um pouquinho mais para digitar porque eu ja digitei o que tinha no caderno entao vou ter que pensar mais agora.. n.n

**Traduções:**

**Reviews**

**Laura raquel:** rsrsrsrsrs, é dessa vez eu deixei vocês na curiosidade mas ai está, espero que goste.

**Sabaku no Uchiha:** que bom que você esta gostando da minha fic.

**Hatake Sandrinha**: nao, nao tudo bem. É assim, eu sempre gostei muito do casal NejiXHinata, entao resovi colocar eles na fic, o pai da Hinata deixou ela namorar o Neji porque seria bom ter ele na familia principal, entao ta todo mundo sabendo. Ela terminou sim com o Naruto, e para nao deixar ele sozinho coloquei ele junto com a Tenten, um casal nadinha a ver, mas so pra eles nao ficarem sozinhos.

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:** eu também queria um Itachi assim, quando eu encontrar um eu aviso n.n

**Uchiha Polyana:** aqui esta outro momento entre eles, tah meio dificil de fazer esses momentos porque uma parte da minha fic ja tava escrita no caderno, mas a outra nao, entao vai ficar um pouco diferente agora. espero que goste.

obrigada pelas reviews... mandem mais...

bjs


	13. Fique comigo

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Infelizmente. Alguém sabe uma loja onde os vendam? n.n?

* * *

LEGENDA:

**fala dos personagens**

"pensamentos dos personagens"

_minhas interrupções _

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

Dentro da casa da Ino

?????: **ele ja foi?**

Ino: **ja** - se virou para ele e encostou na porta

?????: **entao estamos sozinhos** - foi na direção dela

Ino: **hai**

**Que bom** - beijo-a e começou a explorar o corpo dela com as mao, pegoa no colo e levou-a para o quarto. _(n/a: como nao sou boa para descrever esses tipos de momentos, fiquem livres para imaginarem o que quiser)_

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Fique comigo

Sakura: **Chegamos** - falou meio que triste.

Itachi: **É aqui?**

Sakura: **É **- disse olhando para casa, quer era bem simples nem muito chique mas nem muito acabada - **Algum problema?**

Itachi: **é que eu passei aqui mais cedo hoje e vi aquele seu amigo.**

Sakura:** amigo? quem?**

Itachi: **um bem estranho.**

Sakura: **no dia em que eu nao tiver um amigo estranho, esse sera o fim do mundo.**

Itachi: **ele usa uma roupa preta, tem o cabelo escorrido, e se nao me engano ele luta com desenhos. Ridículo**.

Sakura: **o Sai. Não fale assim do Sai. Ele ate que é legal.**

Itachi: **ele é seu namorado?** - perguntou em um ton de raiva mas tentou disfarçar, mas a Haruno percebeu.

Sakura: **O Sai? Não. Por que?** - sabia que era arriscado perguntar, mas ele estava ficando enciumado, isso era engraçado.

Itachi: **Porque fica defedendo ele, e depois do que eu vi naquele dia da missaão. **- ele tinha visto? quando o Sai tropeçou em cima dela? estava se segurando ao máximo para nao corar e principalmente para nao rir.

Sakura: **Depois daquele acidente eu deixei ele com uma baita dor de cabeça que ele nao vai mais esquecer na vida, e garanto se ele fazer de novo eu faço questão que ele tenha uma boa estadia pelo resto na vida no hospital em um estado que nenhum médico vai poder cura-lo**. - terminou fazendo uma cara assustadora e fechando os punhos, chegou até assustar Itachi, claro que ele nao mostrou, mas nunca imaginou que a sua bela flor de cerejeira (_n/a: possessivo ele nao? mal ta com a garota e ja pensa que ela é dele - Itachi apararece do nada ameaçando a autora com o Mangekyou Sharingan - Itachi: gostaria de esperimentar o Tsukuyomi? n/a: nao obrigada, nao disse nadinha Ç.Ç_) poderia ter pensamentos tao crueis. - **nos fomos naquela missão porque a hokage achou melhor nos irmos, pois nao teriamos nada para atrapalhar, como namoros, ela é completamente doida de pensar nisso, ¬¬.**

Itachi: **hum **- um peso saiu de suas costas.

Sakura: **Por que a pergunta?**

Itachi: **Por nada** - mentiu

Sakura: **Ah ta** - falou triste

Itachi: **entao ja vou** - se virou

Sakura: **espera!** - segurou o casaco dele

Itachi: **Hum?**

Sakura: **onde você esta alojado?** - soltou o casaco dele

Itachi: **acampando longe da vila** - olhou para ela - **por que?**

Sakura: **er... você nao quer er...** - estava morrendo de vergonha, estava sentindo as maçãs do rosto esquentarem - **passar a noite aqui?** - olhou para o chão.

Itachi: **não vai te incomodar?**

Sakura: -levantou a cabeça com um enorme sorriso - **Não, faz tempo que eu não tennho uma companhia tão agradavél assim** - aumentou o sorriso, o que fez Itachi corar um pouco, mas passou despercebido por ela.

Itachi: **Tem certeza?**

Sakura: **Absoluta** - abriu espaço para que ele entrasse, ele entrou e ficou olhando a moradia dela, não era muito enfeitada, mas o suficiente para que se sentisse em casa.

Itachi: "é melhor que no acampamento"

Sakura: **venha, vou te mostrar o seu quarto** - pegou na mao dele e o puxou, Itachi embora se sentisse estranho com ela segurando sua mao, nao falou nada, pelo contrario ate que estava gostando. Ela abriu a segunda porta do corredor - **aqui esta** - o quarto até que lhe parecia confortável. Ela foi e pegou algumas toalhas no quarda-roupa e algumas roupas também (_n/a: por favor nao me perguntem da onde um par de roupas masculinas iria estar fazendo na casa dela, poderia ser do Sasuke, mas ele é menor que o Itachi_ u.ú) - **o banheiro é porta aqui do lado**.

Itachi: **hum. Arigatou** - disse meio que indiferente. A garota deu um sorriso e entrou no seu quarto. Itachi entrou no banheiro e fexou a porta.

Sakura havia fechado a porta do seu quarto e pulado na cama, começou a sorrir descontroladamente, estava parecendo uma garotinha apaixonada, nunca imaginou ter coragem para chamar um garoto para passar a noite com ela, principalmente sendo o Itachi. Resolveu parar de agir como uma boba e foi tomar banho no banheiro que tinha no seu quarto.

Terminou o seu banho e pegou uma camisola de seda preta e colocou um short por baixo mas este era pequeno, parecendo que ela estava so de camisola, quando ia pentear seu cabelo, lembrou-se que tinha deixado seu pente na mesa da sala (_n/a: eu também sou assim, deixo minhas coisas em qualquer lugar, uma vez meu pai quase se cortou por causa de um brinco q eu deixei no sofa n.n_) abriu a porta do quarto e foi em direção a sala, quando passou pela porta do banheiro onde estava Itachi, ela se abriu revelando o mesmo.

Sakura POV

Ai Kami-sama! Ai Kami-sama! Eu acho que um dos seus Deuses caiu do céu e veio parar na minha casa. Ele estava lindo naquele pijama, como o peitoral dele é bem definido, sem falar nos braços dele, com certeza dar aquele pijama para ele foi um tiro certeiro, ele é perfeito em tudo.

Inner Sakura: "em tudo mesmo"

Acho que está na hora de eu parar de olhar para ele, daqui a pouco eu não me controlo mais, droga eu to corando, não cora por favor.

Itachi POV

Eu abri a porta do banheiro e encontrei a mulher mais bela de todas, simplesmente perfeita. O treinamento ninja lhe fez muito bem, seus corpo é perfeito, é bem definido e tem belas curvas, bleas curvas mesmo.

Ual!

Que isso? Se controle Itachi, pare de encara-la, isso não vai dar certo, eu estou na casa dela e estou a incomodando.

Normal

Os dois se encaravam.

Sakura: **Você quer assistir um filme?** - quebrou o silêncio, se não iria fazer um loucura (_n/a: nao sei se existia filme nesse tempo, mas na minha fic existe)_

Itachi:** Hum, sim** "ainda bem que ela falou algo, porque eu ja não iria responder por minhas ações"

Sakura: **entao vamos!** - deu um sorriso e se virou tentando esconder o rosto vermelho, mas dessa vez percebeu um vermelho no rosto dele também.

Os dois foram para a sala, onde Sakura escolheu um filme de comédia, (_n/a: imagina o Itachi assistindo filme de comédia, rsrsrsrsrsrs, ta desculpem, voltando a historia_) Sakura dava muitas risadas, Itachi meios sorrisos, estava mais interessado nas risadas de Sakura do que no filme, quando o filme acabou, Itachi percebeu que ja eram quase tres horas da manhã, sentiu um peso no seu ombro e viu que Sakura havia dormido, desligou a Tv e a pegou no colo, levou ela até o seu quarto e a depositou na cama, reparou que na mesinha ao lado da cama tinha uma foto dela e seu time, e o que lhe chamou a atenção foi que na fota no rosto de seu irmao havia um grande x marcado.

Itachi: "por fora pode não parecer, mas ela deve sofrer por causa desse idiota, por que eu não o matei logo?"

Devolveu o porta-retrato ao seu lugar, e foi para o seu quarto. Deitou na cama e ficou pensando em como havia sido seu dia, e principalmente como tinha finalizado, era um dos raros momentos que ele se esquecia de tudo e de todos, para aproveitar um dia só dele, que agora havia sido dividido com Sakura, com certeza esse havia sido o melhor, dormiu pensando na ninja que dormia no quarto ao lado.

_Continua_

* * *

yo minna 

demorei né? gomenasai, mas tive muitissimos problemas aqui em casa e esta ficando dificil de digitar a fic, eu vou tentar adiantar o maximo que eu puder a fic no pc, porque minhas aulas estão ra começar e eu so vou entrar nos fins de semana, porque vou ter aula de manha e a tarde também T-T espero que gostem desse cap.

**Reviews**

**Sabaku no Uchiha**: srsrsrs calma, você vai ver o que vai acontecer, eu também amo torturar o Sasuke, tenho muitas ideias, mas você vera o que esta para acontecer.

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:** que bom que esta gostando da fic, nao deixe de acompanhar, para ver o que vai acontecer quando o Sasuke descobrir.

**Misaki Matsuya:** logo você vera quem é o azarado ou sortudo.

**Ioturaq:** ai esta a continuação, pois é obrigada, vou precisar de muita meditação.

**laura raquel:** pois é, quem com fogo fere com fogo sera ferido. Que bom que esta gostando.

**Sophia.DiLUA:** que bom que esta gostando, ai esta o cap. 13

**Hatake Sandrinha**: que bom que esta gostando da minha fic. Pois é a Ino não é que nem as outras. Eu é que não queria uma amiga assim. Você vera quem esta com a Ino em breve, continue acompanhando.

**Uchiha Haru**: que bom que está gostnado, ai esta o cap. 13

**Rahfasan**: também gostei desse nome, Sasuke corno, fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic, nao deixe de acompanhar.

**lucia almeida martins:** que bom que deixou uma reviews n.n, nao se preocupe, o Sasuke ta ferrado comigo.

**Uchiha Polyana:** você vera, huahauahauah ele ganhou numa galhada mesmo.

**DaH cHaN:** que bom que esta gostando. uahauahauhahua adorei seu recado para o Sasuke.

**Uchiha Madazitah**: que bom que esta gostando da fic. n.n

**Akira Takase:** ai esta a continuaçao, ItachiXSakura é o meu casal preferido, SaiXSakura também é legal.

**Hatake Sakura XD:** huahauha, gostei da sua ideia, vamos ver no que é que vai dar.

**Emanuellle:** que bom que esta gostando. também nao sou muito fã do Sasuke.

obrigada pelas reviews... mandem mais...

bjs


	14. A melhor das tardes

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Infelizmente. Alguém sabe uma loja onde os vendam? n.n?

* * *

LEGENDA:

**fala dos personagens**

"pensamentos dos personagens"

_minhas interrupções _

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

Devolveu o porta-retrato ao seu lugar, e foi para o seu quarto. Deitou na cama e ficou pensando em como havia sido seu dia, e principalmente como tinha finalizado, era um dos raros momentos que ele se esquecia de tudo e de todos, para aproveitar um dia só dele, que agora havia sido dividido com Sakura, com certeza esse havia sido o melhor, dormiu pensando na ninja que dormia no quarto ao lado.

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

A melhor das tardes

Sakura acordou, e foi tomar um banho bem rapido, saiu e colocou sua roupa ninja, quando terminou de pentear o seu cabelo, olhou para o relogio e quase teve um treco. Eram 6:30. A sua vontade era de se matar, como pode acordar essa hora, tinha ido durmir altas horas da noite, para falar a verdade nao lembrava a hora que tinha ido dormir, quando foi virar para ir em direção da porta, caiu com tudo no chão, sentiu uma pontada na perna, lembrou do seu machucado, concentrou seu chackra, que agora tinha sido recuperado, e curou a perna, se amaldiçou por nao ter feito isso antes.

Inner Sakura: "mas ai você não teria caido em cima do Itachi"

Sakura: "é. Pera ai! como é?"

Inner Sakura: "nada, vai ver como é que o Itachi ta ù.u"

Pareceu que Sakura tinha levado um choque, porque ficou estática. Será que Itachi ainda estava aí? Resolveu, levantar e sair do quarto, passou em frente ao quarto dele e sentiu o seu chackra, mas estava disfarçado, provavelmente ele nao iria mostrar que estava ai. Mas Sakura era bem treinada, percebeu que ele estava ai. Deu um sorriso e desceu as escadas e foi prepara o café, afinal estava com vista em casa.

Inner Sakura: "e que visita n.n" (_n/a: concordo plenamente - toma pedrada de Sakura por concordar com a Inner - agressiva Ç.Ç_)

Quando foi 7:00 o café estava pronto, a mesa bem arrumada e farta, Sakura viu ele descer das escadas, estava vestido o sobretudo da akatsuki ja.

Sakura: "sempre quis saber o que esta embaixo desse sobretudo"

Inner Sakura: "você quer saber mesmo - cara de maquiavélica"

Sakura: "não por você, sua pervertida O.O"

Inner Sakura: "chata"

Itachi: **Ohayo gozaimsu** - se diregiu até ela

Sakura: **Ohayo** - deu um simples sorriso

Itachi: **você acordou cedo**

Sakura: **a sim, eu acordo todo dia 6:00 e saio para caminhar, mas hoje eu perdi o horário**

Itachi:** hum. **- tempo de silencio -** eu ja vou indo**

Sakura** Não!** - ele olhou para ela com cara interrogativa - **tome café primeiro**.

Itachi: **ja lhe incomodei demais**

Sakura: **Imagina, você vai tomar café aqui sim, olha o tanto que eu fiz, eu nao vou comer tudo isso sozinha, eu exigo que você tome café aqui -** colocou as mãos na cintura, ele deu um meio sorriso e se sentou na frente dela - **fique a vontade** - sentou-se também.

Logo Sakura estava falando de novo, Itachi so ouvia e de vez enquando falava, contava histórias de quando pequena, algumas eram bem engraçadas, mas ele nao ria, somente meios sorrisos. Ficou impressionado por dentro, quando a mulher lhe contou sobre o que tinha acontecido com seus pais, como o maldito Orochimaru havia os matados, para atingir ela e o Sasuke, mas nao houve efeito no Sasuke, só em Sakura que ficou em depressão por muitos meses. Depois do café Sakura acompanhou ele até a porta.

Sakura: **nee, você vai embora hoje? **- falou meio que tirste

Itachi:** Não, tenho que fazer umas coisas ainda** - viu ela formar um grande sorriso e seu rosto iluminar

Sakura: **então nos vamos nos ver de novo né?**

Itachi: **Claro** - falou com um meio sorriso - **mas você terá que ir para o meu acampamento, preciso lhe falar algo.**

Sakura: **Certo, eu passo la mais tarde**

Itachi: **Ja ne**

Sakura: **Ja ne** - falou e desapareceu (_n/a: nao tem quando ele aparece do nada, entao agora ele sumiu para o nada_)

Sakura fechou a porta e sentou no sofa sorrindo (_n/a: o menina que sorri, tem problema - toma porrada - continuando ç.x_) não acreditava na noite que tinha tido. Ligou a Tv e ficou um tempo assistindo, nao tinha nada para fazer, ficou la rodando os canais por um bom tempo, quando finalmente achou uma coisa que dava para assistir, luta livre, nao era muito fã, mas nessa hora so estava passando programas de culinária e desenhos infantis. Ficou assistindo os caras se agarrarem e se derrubarem por no maximo vinte minutos, desligou a Tv e saiu de casa, resolveu dar uma volta.

Passou por toda a vila, entou na lojas, conversava com quem conhecia, ficou rodando tudo por umas 2 horas, decidiu comprar um sorvete e sentou no banco de um praça que estava por ali, e ficou vendo as crianças brincarem com suas mães envolta, sempre quisera ser mãe, agora não, mas mais tarde sim, queria ter uma familia quando fosse um pouco mais velha, uma casa, um marido, filhos, que mulher não quer ter uma familia. Estava tão distraida que não ouviu alguém chamar seu nome, só quando foi chaqualhada, se tocou que alguém a estava chamando.

Sakura: **Ah? Oi? Que foi?** - olhou para o individuo que a atrapalhou no seu momento de pensar. Na hora que viu quem era, (_n/a: deu vontade de vomitar - porrada- parei parei_) ficou surpresa ao ver Sasuke olhando bravo para ela. - **Ah você?**

Sasuke: **Demorou.**

Sakura: **estava distraida**.

Sasuke: **percebe-se**

Sakura: - virou o rosto de volta para as crianças -** o que quer?** - perguntou com frieza na voz.

Sasuke: **vim lhe perguntar uma coisa**.

Sakura: **sim** - nao virou o rosto para ele, Sasuke suspirou

Sasuke: **Você sabe o por que da mudança de comportamento da Ino?** - entao era isso que ele queria, queria saber algo sobre sua ex-melhor amiga

Sakura: **por que eu sab**eria - apoiou o queixo nas maos e os cotovelos nos joelhos

Sasuke: **porque ela é sua melhor amiga**. - cruzou os braços

Sakura: **ex. ex-melhor amiga** - olhou de esguela para ele sem se mexer, depois virou os olhos para o parque.

Sasuke: **sabe ou não? responde logo. Tenho mais o que fazer.** - Sakura se levantou e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos deles com raiva, mas segurou-se para não gritar, levantou o dedo e apontou ameaçadoramente para o rosto dele.

Sakura: **escuta aqui Uchiha, eu não tenho dever nenhum de saber de sua namorada, cuide dela você mesmo, foi você que escolheu ela, não sei de nada, e se ela me contasse algo, eu deixaria entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo o outro, não é porque eu volto a falar com vocês que vocês estão como antes, perdoei vocês sim, mas eu praticamente não conheço vocês, se quer saber da Ino, porque não pergunta para os meninos, eles devem saber de muitas coisas. Passar bem Uchiha.** - saiu de la deixando um Uchiha espantando para trás (_n/a: da-lhe sakura ù.u9_)

Caminhou bufando por um bom tempo, estava morrendo de raiva dele, além de ser grosso e mal educado, veio lhe incomodar por causa de Ino. Isso era demais, ser incomodada por causa da ex-melhor amiga, pelo namorado que a mesma lhe roubou, e o pior, Sasuke querendo saber da namorada. Isso era insuportável, andou com os olhos fechado semprestar a atenção onde ia, e isso lhe resultou em um encontrão, ia parar no chão se alguém não tivesse a segurando, abriu os olhos e viu o individuo que havia trombado.

Sai: **pelo visto ainda anda distraída não é feiosa?** - olhou com um sorriso sarcástico.

Sakura: **era só o que faltava para completar a minha manhã ¬¬**

Sai: **está tão bom assim**? - ajudou a se levantar.

Sakura: **não imagina o quanto**.

Sai: **então posso lhe convidar para uma volta?**

Sakura: "estranho o Sai me convidar para uma volta. Mas eu tenho algo melhor para fazer?"

Inner Sakura: "Não"

Sakura: **Ok.** Então vamos. - sorriu e se postou a caminhar ao lado dele.

A manhã se passou e Sakura nem reparou, Sai a levou a lugares que ela nem sabia que exitia (_n/a: nao pensem em besteiras_) foram reparar que a manhã tinha se passado quando Sakura ficou com fome, Sai a levou em um restaurante que conhecia, sentaram numa mesa perto de uma janela, pediram a comida e esperaram.

Sai: **que horas voltou da casa da Hinata** - perguntou de repente

Sakura: **Eram quase uma hora da manhã**

Sai:** voltou sozinha para casa**

Sakura: "nao to gostando do rumo dessa conversa" **sim, como quem mais voltaria?**

Sai: **sei la, do jeito que você é, pode-se esperar qualquer coisa** - sorriso tipico do Sai

Sakura: **o que quer dizer?** - uma veia na testa de Sakura

Sai: **Nada**.

Ficaram em silencio depois dessa conversa, Sakura voltou a pensar na sua compania da noite passada, Itachi, tinha ficado tão feliz na presença dele, era como se só existisse eles dois, sem mai ninguém para atrapalhar eles, ou diferenças por causa da vila, fora divertido estar com ele, fora que ele era um homem muito atraente (_n/a: atraente o.O_) muito lindo (_n/a: agora sim n.n_). Seria possivel estar se apaixonando por ele?

Sakura: "será?"

Inner Sakura: "mas é claro que sim"

Sakura: "como você sabe?"

Inner Sakura: "deixa eu ver, por onde eu começo, por onde eu começo, ja sei... Toda vez que você vê ele, borboletas brincam no seu estomago, qualquer coisa que ele fala você cora, não o matou quando pode naquela luta, caminhou e conversou com ele na noite passada, chamou para passar a noite na sua casa, prometeu que ia ve-lo hoje a tarde e para fechar com chave de ouro, fica pensando nele toda hora, precisa de mais alguma coisa? ¬¬"

Sakura: "não, obrigada. é você está certa. Mas como é possivel eu me apaixonar dum dia para o outro?"

Inner Sakura: "essa eu não sei explicar"

Sai: **Sakura!** -chamou ela pela enesima vez.

Sakura: **Ah? Oi?** - despertou de seu transe

Sai: **a sua comida** - apontou para a garçonete que estava com o prato de comida na mão esperando Sakura abrir espaço.

Sakura: **desculpe** - abriu espaço para a garçonete colocar o prato.

Sai e Sakura: **Itadakimasu** - começaram a comer

E novamente o silencio se instalou, a mente deles estava em preto, nada se passava ali. Quando terminou de comer Sakura parou e olhou para o companheiro, viu que ele nao tinha terminado ainda, se virou para o relógio e contatou que ja eram 13:20, estava atrasada.

Sakura: **Sai, obrigado pelo passeio e pelo almoço, mas eu tenho que ir**. - se levantou e deixou o dinheiro de sua parte do almoço.

Sai: **espera, eu vou com você**

Sakura: **não se preocupe, eu vou sozinha, tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de fazer antes de ir para casa.**

Sai: **Ok. Ja ne**

Sakura: **ja ne** - saiu do restaurante em direção de sua casa, andou rápido e entrou dentro de casa. Ficou esperando la dentor por alguns minutos para ter certeza de que ninguém a seguria, quando sentiu que ja estava na hora se dirigiu para a floresta, não ira pelos portões, era muito suspeito, concentrou o seu chackra no pé e escalou o muro.

Andou por um tempo e não encontrou nada, o pensamento de que ele poderia ter ido embora chegou a sua cabeça, isso a fez entristecer. Continuou andando por mais um tempo, mas não encontrou nada e nem ninguém, resolveu voltar para a vila. De repente sentiu uma presença atrás de si, quando virou para ver quem era, tomou um susto, Itachi estava atrás dela a encarando. (_n/a: se fosse eu, tinha desmaiado após ver a bela aparição_)

Sakura: **achei que tinha ido embora** - estava com a mão no coração e um grande sorriso

Itachi: **eu disse que tinha mais coisas para fazer**.

Sakura: **desculpe a demora, mas minha manhã foi dificil**.

Itachi: **hum, venha**. - se virou e Sakura o seguiu, percebeu que estava se afastando mais da vila, como não percebera, ele era um integrante da akatsuki, por isso era procurando em qualquer lugar, não podia ficar muito perto de vilas. Quando chegaram ao acampamento iprovisado, Sakura ficou impressionada com o lugar. Era um lugar calmo e tinha um pequeno lago por ali, tinha um precípicio mais a frente então podia se ver uma vasta extensão de arvores.

Sakura: **aqui é lindo, como nunca tinha visto esse lugar? -** olhava para tudo

Itachi:** hum.**

Sakura: **deve ser por causa que estou sempre ocupada ou cansanda demais para reparar nas coisas.** - ficou olhando para o nada com um semblante triste. - **o que queria me dizer?** - virou e o encarou curiosa.

Itachi: **a sim, queria lhe pedir uma coisa**. - se aproximou dela

Sakura: **me pedir uma coisa?** - olhou curiosa

Itachi: **sim**

Sakura: **o que?** - não conseguia conter sua curiosidade. Da ultima vez que isso aconteceu a recompensa fora ótima.

Itachi: **bom, é -** não sabia como começar - **como eu ja disse você é uma garota diferente das outras.**

Sakura: **hum**

Itachi: **eu não sei como perguntar isso** - deu um tempo - **nunca disse isso a nenhuma mulher** - parou mais, Sakura estava se derretendo de tanta expectativa - **você quer... namorar comigo**. - virou o rosto para esconder o rubor

Inner Sakura: "aceita!"

Sakura: "o que?"

Inner Sakura: "aceita ou eu te mato"

Sakura: "devo mesmo"

Inner Sakura: "é logico, não me faça ter que repetir tudo o que eu te disse a uma hora atrás"

Sakura: "certo, você esta certa!"

Itachi: **e então?**

Sakura: - deu mais um tempo, para fazer um suspense, a cara dele de curiosidade era impagavel - **Claro!**

Itachi: - suspirou de alivio - **que bom** - puxou-a para um beijo, esse era diferente do de antes, pois esse era um beijo de duas pessoas que ja tinham assumido um sentimento que a muito tempo havia sumido: amor

Separaram-se por falta de ar, mas não ficavam muito tempo, pois logo voltavam a se beijar.

Itachi: **espera, tem uma coisa a qual eu quero lhe dar.**

Sakura: **o que?**

Itachi mecheu em seu sobretudo tirando uma caixinha prata de la de dentro. Entregou a ela.

Sakura: **o que é?** - abriu a caixinha e encontrou um anel com rubis por toda a extensão do anel. Os olhos de Sakura brilharam. - **é lindo!** **Arigatou!** - ele pegou o anel e colocou no dedo dela.

Itachi: **Para firmar compromisso certo?** - olhou para ela

Sakura: **Certo!** - pulou no pescoço dele e lhe deu mais um beijo.

Essa seria uma longa e prezerosa tarde. (**n**_**/a**: sem segundas intenções_)

_Continua_

* * *

yo minna 

estou muito feliz com as reviews, falta pouco para chegar ao cem, nao da nem para descrever minha felicidade, nunca achei que daria tantas reviews. Bom gente ai está mais um capitulo dessa novela, agora so vou postar no sabado, minhas aulas começam nessa quinta e eu só vou poder relar no pc nos fins de semana, resumindo... a fic vai demorar para sair, e ela ja esta quase no final.

**Reviews**

**Hatake Sakura XD:** auhauhaauh e Itachi. Que bom que tenha gostado, nao deixe de acompanhar.

**laura raquel:** obrigado, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic.

**lucia almeida martins:** digamos que eu também sou um pouco fã de hentais, mas eu não consigo imaginar um decente, vou ficar devendo nessa fic.

**FullMetal-senpai:** desculpe mas n!ao vai ter hentai, não consegui imaginar ', vou ficar devendo.

**blueberry-chan:** obrigada, e que Deus esse Itachi é. Continue acompanhando.

**Anna Fernanda:** fico feliz que sua primeira reviews foi na minha fic. Espero que tenha gostado da fic

**Rahfa-san**: bom nem eu responderia por minhas ações. ai esta o cap. 14

**Lady Dark Lore:** que bom que esta gostando. ai esta o cap. 14

**Sango Higurashi**: quem sabe, pode ser qualquer um o amante da Ino. Não deixe de acompanhar.

**Uchiha Polyana:** que bom que você gostou da fic. Todos devem tomar cuidados com os brincos '

**Lucy-Nyuu:** que bom que esta gostando da fic. ahauhaua é dificil imaginar o Itachi vendo um filme de comédia sem rir. continue acompanhando a fic

**Hatake Sandrinha:** que bom que você está gostando. Fico muito feliz com isso.

**Uchiha Nanda:** é eu mudei muito do original. esse dai é cap. que saiu antes das aulas.

obrigada pelas reviews... mandem mais...

bjs


	15. AVISO POR FAVOR LEIAM

AVISO...

Gente me desculpem a demora em postar a fic, vocês devem estar querendo me matar não é? Eu sei como é que é essa sensação, eu leio fics que faz um tempão e os autores não postam mais. Eu não consegui postar o cap. da fic por motivos que são justos. Eu estou no 1º ano e a escola ficou super puxada, e eu tenho muitas tarefas para fazer. Vocês devem estar se perguntando "Mas tem os finais de semanas!" pois é, pra falar a verdade eu nao tenho os finais de semana, eu tenho que ir para o treino de handbol das 13:00 até as 15:00 sábado e domingo, entao eu mal almoço e ja saio correndo, e quando chego eu to quebrada, eu entrei hoje para dar esse aviso.

Eu digitei um pedaço da fic sim, mas ela ainda não está pronta, falta ainda algumas partes, no proximo final de semana eu posso postar o cap. 14 e o 16. Antes da sexta não posso entrar no pc.

Vou responder as reviews

**FullMetal-senpai :** que bom que você gostou. Eu não posso ler sua fic porque eu nao tenho orkut . eu sou um das poucas pessoas que nao gosta de orkut . Que bom que você está escrevendo também.

**Hatake Sandrinha:** Pois é, exites certos tipos de caras que não se mancam mesmo** -.-'** alem de corno o Sasuke é frouxo. Que bom que você está gostando.

**Hatake Sakura XD:** ainda não é a hora, logo logo saberá quem é que está pegando a Ino V.

**blueberry-chan: **pois é, o que muitos não daria para estar pelo menos ao lado do Itachi. A Sakura é uma surtuda mesmo

**Rahfa-san**: que bom que gostou. Pode deixar, o Sasuke está ferrado cumigo.

**susan:** que bom que você está gostando da fic. o Sasuke ainda vai tomar muita bronca.

**laura raquel:** que bom que gostou de todos. Obrigado pelos parabens.

**Uchiha Polyana:** obrigado pelo elogio. O Sasuke vai de f.. cumigo nessa fic.

**Yuki blackwell:** é, quem sabe. Mas não sou boa para escrever esse tipo de parte, ainda preciso de pratica.

**Jú:** tá bom, eu ainda vou demorar pra postar o cap. e se você me matar não vai ter fic. Te vejo infelizmente amanhã.

**Uchiha Sakura:** não morra. eu ainda não terminei, vou ficar devendo o cap. para todos

**Akira Takase**: pois é quem sabe. eu estou pensando em uma nova fic, ja que esta esta acabando, acredito que vai demorar um pouco pra postar uma fic longa de novo, agora serao oneshot. e posso pensar em uma fic de SaixSakura.

**lucia almeida martins:** ai vai ser foda, o Sasuke ser corno duas vezes, gostei da ideia. desculpe a demora, mas essa semana nao vai ter fic -se esconde para não ser apedrejada- mas sexta-feira vai ter.

obrigada pelas reviws minna...

Então vejo você sexta que vem.

bjs


	16. outra missão?

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Infelizmente. Alguém sabe uma loja onde os vendam? n.n?

* * *

LEGENDA:

**fala dos personagens**

"pensamentos dos personagens"

_minhas interrupções _

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

Sakura: **o que é?** - abriu a caixinha e encontrou um anel com rubis por toda a extensão do anel. Os olhos de Sakura brilharam. - **é lindo!** **Arigatou!** - ele pegou o anel e colocou no dedo dela.

Itachi: **Para firmar compromisso certo?** - olhou para ela

Sakura: **Certo!** - pulou no pescoço dele e lhe deu mais um beijo.

Essa seria uma longa e prezerosa tarde. (**n**_**/a**: sem segundas intenções_)

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

Outra missão?

Os dias foram se passando normalmente para todos, como dias comuns, menos para um certa kunochi de cabelos rosas, parecia que a vida de Sakura havia ganhado o brilho que estava a muito tempo perdido. Depois do que tinha acontecido entre ela e o Sasuke, não tinha coragem de se relacionar com mais ninguém, mas com Itachi era diferente, não sabia o por que, mas era diferente, eles sempre se encontravam longe da vila, onde Sakura passava a tarde. Porém ninguém poderia saber desse romance, ja que ele não seria permitido, a sensação de que ele podiam ser pegos a qualquer hora era emocionante.

A vida de todos corria normalmente, Tsunade bebendo demais, Shizune tentando impedir isso, Jiraya "pesquisando", Kakashi lendo os "resultados das pesquisas" de Jiraya, Hinata treinando com Neji, que de vez enquando esse treino dava em um beijo um uma bronca, Naruto se empanturrando de ramen, Tenten treinando com suas armas, Lee e Gai competindo, Shkamaru dormindo e reclamando, Chouji comendo, Shino se mantia quieto, Kiba treinando com Akamaru, Kurenai sozinha, porque depois que Asuma morreu ela se mantia várias vezes em silencio ou nem mesmo saia de casa. Enfim, todos vivendo suas vidas, mas os únicos de que Sakura não tinha informações eram Ino e Sasuke, afinal o que estava acontecendo com eles? Preferiria nem saber, afinal isso nao era problema de Sakura.

Mas uma vez os raios de sol insistiam em entrar no quarto de Sakura, que logo acordou e fora tomar seu banho, eram 6:00, hora que Sakura caminhava pela vila, e dessa vez tinha coisas melhores para pensar, do que ficar pensando em problemas alheios. Chegou em casa eram 6:30, se dirigiu para o banheiro onde tomou outro banho e desceu para tomar o seu café, encontrou um bilhete em cima da mesa, nao se lembrava de ter um bilhete em cima da mesa quando subiu para tomar banho. Pegou e o leu.

_Sakura_

_Esses dias tem sido os melhores de todos, e falo isso sinceramente. Embora, temos que seguir nossas vidas como shinobis também, e como deve saber, tenho outra obrigações para cumprir. Tenho que retornar por um tempo, mas não ficarei muito, pois não consigo ficar muito tempo longe de você. Nos vemos daqui alguns dias_

_Itachi_

Terminou de ler com um sorriso triste, sabia que ele tinha outras obrigações, mas só de pensar que ficaria longe dele, sentia um aperto no coração. Mas agora tinha que ir trabalhar, e se ele falou que voltava, ele iria voltar mesmo. Tomou seu café e foi andando para o hospital, estava adiantada, então podia ir calmamente. Passou em frente da floricultura de Ino, viu que já estava aberta, mas Ino estava sozinha, sem sinal de Sasuke, os únicos que estavam lá eram Shikamaru e Lee. Provavelmente Shikamaru estava comprando flores para Temari, eles tinham começado a namorar e estavam felizes juntos, por causa desse namoro a vila de Konoha e Suna, estavam sempre ligadas, ja que Temari era irmã de Gaara.

Inner Sakura: "eu é que não queria ter um cunhado desse"

Sakura: "Por que não? O Gaara-kun é até legal"

Inner Sakura: "Gaara-kun?"

Sakura: "É, alguma coisa errada?"

Inner Sakura: "Que intimidade é essa? Aconteceu algo que eu perdi? O.O"

Sakura: "Lógico que não! ù.ú Eu o chamo assim nos meus pensamentos"

Inner Sakura: "A ta! Ainda bem, achei que eu estava ficando maluca de não perceber as coisas"

Sakura: "¬¬, mas voltando ao assunto, por que o GAARA não seria um bom cunhado?"

Inner Sakura: "Ele é um assassino"

Sakura: "Ja foi, agora nao é mais"

Inner Sakura: "Quase te matou esmagada"

Sakura: "isso ja foi a muito tempo atrás"

Inner Sakura: "Ja morreu e voltou do mundo dos mortos"

Sakura: "E dai?"

Inner Sakura: "Isso é coisa que espiritos fazem"

Sakura: "mas foi a Chyo-baa-san que o trouxe de volta o.õ"

Inner Sakura: "Não importa, isso é coisa do capeta"

Sakura: "Credo"

Inner Sakura: "Não tem sombrancelha"

Sakura: "deve ter sido um doença"

Inner Sakura: "vive de lapis nos olhos"

Sakura: "cada louco com sua mania"

Inner Sakura: "Nunca dá um maldito sorriso ou desfaz aquela cara amarrada"

Sakura: "Personalidade forte"

Inner Sakura: "Nunca vi ele com uma garota que não fosse aquela aprendiz dele ou a Temari"

Sakura: "Er.."

Inner Sakura: "e engraçado o jeito que ele e o Lee sempre estão juntos, em uma luta ou não."

Sakura: "hum?"

Inner Sakura: "depois da luta contra o Kimimaro eles ficaram diferentes"

Sakura: "Claro! O Gaara salvou o Lee-san"

Inner Sakura: "sei ¬¬"

Sakura: "onde quer chegar?"

Inner Sakura: "o que eu quero dizer é. Eles formam um lindo casal YAOI!!! Sombrancelhudo e Sem-sombrancelha"

Sakura: "O.O VOCÊ PIROU? Isso é coisa que se pense?"

Inner Sakura: "eu penso o que eu quiser"

Sakura: "¬¬"

Inner Sakura: "É bom prestar atenção ai foram porque as coisas estao ficando serias"

Sakura: "Va se danar Inner"

Inner Sakura: "Tome cuidado, o namorado do Gaara, o Sombrancelhudo, está vindo ai, cuidado, qualquer deslize e você vai parar debaixo da areia.. uahauhauahauhauh"

Sakura: "vá a merda Inner"

Lee: **Sakura-san, eu estava te procurando** - disse com mum grande sorriso

Sakura: **Estava é? Para que?**

Lee: **eu queria ver a mais bela flor de cerejeira do mundo** - gota em Sakura - **quero lhe entregar essas flores.** - entregou para ela um lindo buque de rosas vermelhas.

Inner Sakura: "que coisa, você roubou as flores do Gaara."

Sakura: "¬¬ nem vou te falar nada" **Arigatou Lee-sa**n - sorriso amarelo.

Lee: **posso te acompanhar até o hospital?**

Sakura: **Claro!**

Inner Sakura: "que não"

Sakura: "Por que não?"

Inner Sakura: "porque ele vai ficar falando sobre como ele evoluiu, o fogo da juventudo e vai ficar puxando o seu saco."

Sakura: "resumindo?"

Inner Sakura: "ele é um mala que nunca vai ter alça"

Sakura: "que malvada que você é"

Inner Sakura: "obrigada, eu faço o que eu poço"

Dito e feito Lee ficou o caminha todo falando asneiras sobre o fogo da juventude. Sakura deu graças a Deus quando chegou ao hospital, nunca ficou tão feliz em ve-lo. Despediu-se de Lee e adentrou no estabelecimento.

Em outro lugar da vila, um certo Uchiha estava pensando em maneiras de descobrir mais informações sobre sua namorada. Passou boa parte do dia (_n/a: gente depois da parte da Sakura, ja se passou horas, ja é depois do almoço_) pesquisando sobre Ino, acabou por descobriu que as vezes ela saia altas horas da noite, recebia alguns presentes e recebia a visita de um certo homem, nao tinha descobrido quem era, mas iria. Quando sentou em um banco para descançar, recebeu a noticia de que a 5ª hogake estava o chamando. Foi direto para o escritorio dela. No meio do caminho encontrou Naruto que ia andando na mesma direção que ele.

Naruto: **YO! Teme!** - berrou acenando para Sasuke

Sasuke: **Vejo que ainda não sabe falar bai**xo - foi andando na frente dele

Naruto:** Já esta estressado? O que foi que a namorada fez?** - correu e alcançou ele

Sasuke nao estava de bom humor, e ele nao iria melhorar se Naruto começase a falar pelos cotovelos.

Sasuke: **Cala a boca Naruto** - disse em um tom ameaçador.

Naruto: **Certo Teme! **- colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça - **onde vai?**

Sasuke: **a godaime quer falar comigo**

Naruto: **Sério?! Comigo também, acho que vamos para uma missão juntos, Dattebayo!**

Sasuke: **Ninguém merece** - deu um suspiro pesado -** eu prefiro ir a uma missão com o Sai.**

Naruto: **Por que?**

Sasuke: **Ele é mais quieto** - colocou as mãos nos bolsos, e fechou os olhos.

Naruto: **Deixa de ser chato Sasuke** - falou emburrado.

Continuaram "conversando" _(n/a: le-se dando patadas um no outro_) até o escritório da hogake, chegaram lá e foram direto para a sala da mesma, e de fora escutaram ela conversando com Sakura:

Sakura: **Demo, seisshou **- foi interrompida.

Tsunade: **Sem mais! Você vai nessa missão.**

Sai:** Por que não quer ir feiosa?**

Inner Sakura: "porque se nos formos, vamos perder o Itachi, ele vai voltar e nós não estaremos aqui para recebe-lo, e não vai nos encontrar e se ele não nos encontrar ele pode ir emobra e quando vamos nos ver de novo? Não vou perder esse Deus por causa de uma missão que essa velha gorda vai nos dar! - disse socando o ar.

Sakura: "u.u" **Para não ver essa sua cara feia Sai.** - deu um sorrisso sarcástico

Sai: **digo o mesmo** - devolveu o mesmo sorrisso

Tsunade ouviu batidas na sua portas, pediu para que entrassem, a porta se abriu revelando Naruto e Sasuke eles entraram, e ficaram surpresos ao ver Sakura e Sai trocando "elogios", pareciam duas crianças, estava faltando só eles pularem um no pescoço do outro. Podiam preceber-se uma veia saltando da cabeça de Tsunade, a bomba iria explodir logo, e não faltava muito, Sasuke e Naruto prevendo a situação deram um passo para trás, para se proteger.

Sakura: **você é um idiota Sai** - continuou a discutir sem perceber os novos presentes na sala

Sai: **Idiota? Que eu saiba esse titulo é seu**. - também não havia percebido Naruto e Sasuke no local.

Naruto:** nee** - falou pra ver se surgia efeito, mas não surgiu efeito, pelo contrário, eles aumentaram o tom de voz, ja estavam gritando um com o outro.

Sakura: **BAKA!**

Sai:** FEIOSA!**

Sakura:** ESTRANHO!**

Sai: **ESTRESSADA!**

- duas veias na Tsunade -

Sakura: **RIDÍCULO!**

Sai: **MALUCA!**

Sakura: **HENTAI!**

Sai: **HENTAI?**

Sakura: **Exato! Pensa que eu esqueci do que aconteceu?**

Sai:** Aquilo foi culpa sua!**

Sakura: **MINHA?**

Sai: **Sim SUA! Você que é uma escandalosa e provoca acidentes.**

- tres veias na Tsunade -

Sakura: **Você que é um estabanado e n!ao percebe as coisas ao seu redor, até mesmo embaixo do seu proprio nariz**! - colocou as mão na cintura e o encarou fixamente.

Sai: **Eu sou assim é?**

Sakura: **É!**

Sai: **Você tem muita moral para falar isso não**? - já não media mais o que estava falando, estava falando o que vinha na mente.

Sakura: **Por que?**

Sai: **Pelo que eu saiba foi você que ficou namorando o bosta do Sasuke sem perceber que aquele idiota a traia com sua ex-melhor amiga na sua cama, bem debaixo do seu nariz!**

Sasuke: **Agora quem vai brigar sou eu** - iria partir para cima de Sai se Naruto não o tivesse segurado.

Naruto: **Você vai acabar tomando porrada da Sakura-chan também**.

Sakura: **CHEGA!**- Mas ele fingiu não escutar, pois continuou gritando.

Sai: **E ainda é burra o suficiente pra desculpa-los sem pelo menos tirar satisfação**.

Sakura: **CALA A SUA BOCA**

Sai: **E idiota o suficiente para continuar amiga deles e não fazer nada.** - não falou mais nada, Sakura havia dado um belo soco na cara dele (_n/a: tapa é coisa de frouxo, mulher que é mulher bate com murro, quando a pessoa merece é claro n.n9_) teve de se segurar para não sair voando por uma janela, pois o soco que Sakura havia dando tinha sido forte, mas não usou toda a sua raiva pois se não iria mata-lo.

Sakura:** Vá se ferrar Sai** - foi em direção da porta - **Seisshou, eu irei fazer essa missão só pelo bem da vila, mas que fique claro de que estou indo obrigada, prefereria trabalhar no hospital uma semana seguida sem trégua do que ter que aguentar esse infeliz. -** ia ir embora se não tivesse escutado.

Sai: **eu prefereria ser torturado do pior modo, do que ter que te aguentar, se bem que ficar ao seu lado é a pior das torturas** - sentou na janela e olhou com deboche para Sakura.

Sakura: **você quer morrer**? - virou somente o rosto

Sai: **eu duvido que você cumpra essa promessa, fraca do jeito que você é** - o olhar aumentou

Sakura:** seu filho de uma... **- correu até ele para mata-lo dessa vez, teria conseguido se Sasuke, Naruto e Tsunade (_n/a: eita po... que for;ca o.Õ_) não tivesse a segurado

Sai: **é bom internar, ficou louca de vez.**

Tsunade: **SAI! CALADO**! - estava ficando puta com isso tudo - **SAKURA, SE ACALME! EU AINDA VOU PRECISAR DO MEU ESCRITÓRIO!** - vendo que não adiantava, usou chackra e cancelou a corrente de chackra de Sakura, isso iria durar uns cinco minutos, quando viu que ela enfraqueceu, deu um sinal para Naruto e Sasuke que entenderam e soltaram ela, Tsunade como agora estava mais forte segurou Sakura pelos braço e ficou de frete para ela - **SAKURA! Se acalme.**

Sakura: **Seisshou eu...** - tentava de qualquer jeito se soltar

Tsunade: **Sakura! Tudo bem, vá para casa descance, que depois um dos meninos vai te avisar da missão, certo?** - olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela.

Sakura: -suspirou derrotada - **Certo** - Tsunade soltou ela. - **gomem pela gritaria, Ja ne** - fez uma reverencia e saiu da sala. Sobrando Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke e Sai.

Naruto: **Baa-san, se eu mata-lo eu vou ter problemas?** - estralou os dedos

Sasuke: **Como é que é a historia?** - estralou os dedos também

Tsunade: **vai sim Naruto, eu não quero mais bagunça no meu escritório. Sai eu só vou manda-lo para essa missão porque você faz parte desse time, quando voltar vai ter castigos severos.**

Sai: **desde que não tenho que aguentar a escandalosa** - tomou uma pedrada, Sakura la de baixo conseguiu acertar uma pedra nele (_n/a: lembrem ele estava na janela_) embora não tivesse sido muito forte, pois ela estava sem chackra. - **ora sua...**

Tsunade: **CALADO! Vamos logo para essa missão**. - todos vieram para perto da mesa de Tsunade - **vocês quatro vão escoltar um principe que estava escondido aqui, devem protege-lo a qualquer custo, ninjas de todos os niveis vão vir atás dele. Ele vai para a vila da grama. Só isso.** - todos sairam restando apenas Sai, antes dele sair Tsunade sem tirar os olhos dos papeis disse - sugiro **qua não incomode a Sakura agoram deixe ela esfriar a cabeça**.

Sai: **Hai** - saiu da sala.

Tsunade:** SHIZUNE!!!!!!!!**

Depois do grito Shizune apareceu toda destrambelhada no escritorio da hokage, correr por aquelas escadas não era fácil.

Shizune: **Sim Tsunade-sama**.

Tsunade: **Traga minha garrafa de dois litros de sake que eu ganhei do Raikage, eu preciso de uma dose forte.**

Shizune: -gota- **demo...** - foi interrompida

Tsunade: **sem mais, ande logo, o dia não está muito bom**. - ficou massageando as têmporas do rosto

Shizune saiu da sala e foi buscar o sake. O que faltava mais para o dia ficar melhor? Uma guerra?

Mulher: - entrou correndo no escritório - **Hokage-sama!Hokage-sama! Querem fechar o meu negócio.**

Tsunade deixou a cabeça cair na mesa, o dia iria ser longo, muiiiiiiito longo.

_Continua_

* * *

yo minna

Demorou mas ta ai, eu sinto muito mesmo, eu ja me expliquei no cap. anterior, eu terminei de digitar ele agora, talvez amanha tenha um outro cap. se não for amanhã provavelmente domingo tem mais um, n.n, espero que tenham gostado desse cap. eu particularmente amei digitar esse cap.

**Reviews**

**Nicole:** que casamento engraçado, pois é, eu deixei aquele aviso para mostrar que eu não tinha abandonado minha fic, só estava muito ocupada para digitar ela n.n.

**Sacerdotiza Higurashi:**bom pra falar bem a verdade, eu odeio o Sasuke sim, odeio ele e aquela maldita historia de vingança e sede por poder, demorou uns mêses pra mim tirar os xingamentos meus para ele do meu msn, bom voltando a historia, que bom que gostou da minha fic, não se procupe, ele ainda vai sofrer muiiiiiiiito.

**Yuki Blackwell:**finalmente eu passei a 8ª série, eu também fazia muiita coisa, mas eu larguei um monte. Ai está o outro cap. da fic, espero que goste.

**lucia almeida martins:** sim você me disse que mudou o seu e-mail. Ai esta o cap. 15. n.n

**Uchiha Polyana:** desculpe a demora, eu ja me senti assim também, mas ai esta o cap. 15

**Neko sombria:** que bom que esta gostando da minha fic, eu estou no 1º do segundo grau, ainda não cheguei na faculdade. Obrigada, se precisar de ajuda eu recorro sim, ja tenho uma amiga me ajudando nessa. Ai esta o cap. 15 espero que goste.

obrigada pelas reviews... mandem mais...

bjs


	17. Um novo pretendente

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Infelizmente. Alguém sabe uma loja onde os vendam? n.n?

* * *

LEGENDA:

**fala dos personagens**

"pensamentos dos personagens"

_minhas interrupções _

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

Shizune saiu da sala e foi buscar o sake. O que faltava mais para o dia ficar melhor? Uma guerra?

Mulher: - entrou correndo no escritório - **Hokage-sama!Hokage-sama! Querem fechar o meu negócio.**

Tsunade deixou a cabeça cair na mesa, o dia iria ser longo, muiiiiiiito longo.

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

Mais um pretendente

Sakura entrou bufando de raiva, chutou a primeira coisa que viu na sua frente, seu revisteiro saiu voando pela sua casa esplhando revitas pela casa inteira.

Sakura: **Desgraçado** - andava de um lado para o outro - **quem ele pensa que é para falar isso?** - resolveu sentar-se no sofa - **Maldito** - puxou os cabelos com força - **quando ele estiver sozinho eu... vou -** se rendeu para o choro, grossas lágrimas saiam de seus olhos - "por mais que pareça ruim o modo que ele falou, foi tudo verdade, eu não percebi, deixei de ver as coisas com clareza"

Inner Sakura: "Sakura..."

Sakura: " Me deixe em paz Inner, só por um tempo, por favor" - pensou com calma

Inner Sakura: " Se vai te ajudar, tudo bem. Mas lembre-se, você não tem que ouvir tudo calada, e se precisar eu to aqui"

Sakura: "Certo"

Sakura passou um bom tempo pensando nas palavras de Sai, tudo que tinha acontecido na sua vida só comprovava o que ele teria dito, era fraca por causa do amor, ficou vulnerável . Embora sempre ajudando seus amigos, parecia que nunca era boa oi suficiente, trabalhava melhor sozinha. Muita gente a atrpalhava, quando era ela e outra pessoa era bom, mas quando o numero de gente na equipe era maior, ela voltava a ser aquela garotinha fraca, muitas vezes esqueciam de que ela podia ajudar, não acreditavam nela, não acreditavam que ela podia ajudar também. Isso a irritava, como seus amigos não podiam acreditar nella, ela tinha evoluido, na verdade era a melhor kunnochi de Konoha, como podiam pensar assim dela.

Sakura: "em quem vou acreditar?" - pensou irritada

Decidiu tomar um banho gelado, quem sabe assim se acalmaria, pegou sua toalha e foi ao banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e ficou sentindo agua gelada bater na sua pele quente, isso fez ela esquecer boa parte do assunto, pois a única parte que ficava em sua mente era ela dando um belo de um soco na fuça de Sai, isso a fez abrir um sorriso de satisfação. Terminou seu banho e colocou sua roupa de ninja, provavelmente aguém viria avisar quando seria a missão.

Foi para a sala e ligou a televisão, ficou passando diversos canais, mas pareciam que tinha jogado praga na televisão, só passava filmes ou séries românticas (_n/a: ja aconteceu isso comigo, mas foi quando eu fiquei de recuperação, todos os canais que eu via, passava propagandas sobre isso¬¬_). Ficou passando os canais por um bom tempo, podiam se ver tres veias saltando da testa de Sakura.

Inner Sakura: " falar sério, ninguém merece"

Sakura ia jogar o controle na televisão quando alguém bateu na porta, fez a sua melhor cara, mas foi em vão, não estava em um dos seus melhores dias, se fosse um vendedor ele iria para de baixo da terra. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com Ino, uma das últimas pessoas que queria ver hoje.

Ino: **oi testuda** - disse com um sorriso irônico - **Tudo bem?** - o sorriso aumentou

Inner Sakura: "essa perua ta pedindo pra morrer ù.ú"

Ino: **Sasuke-kun me contou o que aconteceu, sinto muito** - disse com uma cara falsa de tristeza.

Sakura: **o que quer Ino?** - falou seca

Ino: **Uma amiga não pode consolar a outra nas horas difíceis?**

Sakura: **Amiga?**

Ino:** É! Você ainda me considera uma amiga não?** - falou com sarcásmo

Inner Sakura: " Me segura, me segura! Eu vou rasgar essa cara porca dela!"

Sakura: **hum ...** - encara Ino

Ino: -encara também

Sakura encara Ino

Ino encara Sakura

Uma encara a outra

As duas se encaram (_n/a: foi mal gente, mas eu não resisti_)

Ino: **e então testuda?** - cruzou os bra´cos.

Como resposta, Sakura entrou e fexou a porta na cara de Ino com tudo.

Ino: **Ah! É assim? Quem foi que te ajudou quando criança, no tempo em que todos te achavam uma aberraçcão? Com quem você partilhou suas dores? E quem...**

Sakura:** Causou a maior de todas elas?** - perguntou calma la de dentro. Não obteve uma resposta por um tempo.

Ino: **Que seja.**

Sakura: **Você ja disse a que veio?** - foi curta e grossa

Ino: -suspirou irritada- **Vim te dar um recado** - não teve resposta, resolveu continuar - Sasuke**-kun me mandou dizer que a hora marcada da missão ficou para as 14:40 de hoje, o lugar de encontro é no portão da vila.**

Sakura: **obrigada, ja ne** - sentiu ela se afastar, e estava irritava, mas o que Sakura tinha haver com isso?

Era so o que faltava, Ino aparecer com a maior cara-de-pau falando que ainda podia ser considerada uma grande amiga, e o pior, mandada pelo Sasuke? Tanta gente para poder vir avisa-la, tinha que ser essa loira azeda? Podia ter sido até o Naruto. Mas o que podia fazer?

Olhou para o relógio, ja eram 14:20, resovelveu sair, pegou seus pertences e foi andando em direção do portão, iria chegar emcima da hora,não estava com pressa, não estava nem ligando,quem mandou eles demorarem para avisa-la.

Quando chegou avistou o tal do prícipe Sai e Sasuke. Naruto não estava, devia estar fazendo alguma coisa ou so podia estar em um lugar.

Inner Sakura e Sakura: "Ichiraku Ramen"

Chegou e comprimentou Sasuke e Sai de um modo frio, na verdade nem olhou na cara deles, olhou para o prícipe por uma questão de educação, afinal ele era um prícipe. Percebeu que ele era lindo. Ele estava com um sobretudo preto com capuza, porém o capuz estava abaixado, então pode ver o rosto dele, ele tinha os cabelos vermelhos como o fogo, de comprimento médio, liso sedoso e com uma disfarçada franja caaída sobre os olhos, olhos cor-de-mel, nariz pequeno e arrebitado, lábios pequenos, pele clara e um lindo sorrisso.(_n/a: arigatou Uchiha nanda pela descrição_)

Inner Sakura: "Lembre-se você é comprometida com o Itachi"

Sakura: "Eu sei"

Inner Sakura: " Mas eu não. Vem aqui príncipe gostoso!"

Sakura: " Assanhada" **Konnichiwa- gozeimasu** - fez uma leve reverência 

Ryuichi: Konnichiwa, meu nome é Sakamoto Ryuichi(1), devo comentar que não sabia que iria ser acompanhado do ser mais belo de toda Terra - terminou com um lindo sorrisso.(n/a: arigatou Uchiha nanda pelo nome também

Sakura: "Ótimo! Outro Lee" - deu um sorrisso pequeno

Inner Sakura: "Só que mais bonito"

Ryuichi: **Qual o nome da mais bela dama**

Sakura: **Sa-Sakura** - estava ficando sem graça com tantos elogios

Ryuichi: **Encantado, prícipe Ryuichi ao seu dispor **- pegou a mão dela e deu um beijo na mesma.

Sai e Sasuke olhavam a cena com cara de quem comeu e não gostou, ambos estavam com os braços cruzados. Ficaram esperando o Naruto por mais uns cinco minutos, o príncipenão saia do lado de Sakura, Naruto chegou com um grande sorrisso e com a mão na barriga.

Naruto: **Yo! Desculpe a demora mas eu estava...**

Sai, Sakura, Sasuke: **No Ichiraku Ramen**

Naruto: **é! Só que eu estava acompanhado da Tenten, gomen.**

Sasuke:** Isso não é desculpa.**

Sakura: **Você deixou ela sozinha?**

Naruto: **Não, eu esperei ela** - sorrisso bobo.

Sakura: **Ah bom!**

Sasuke: **Bom por que?**

Sakura: **Por que sair com a namorada e deixar ela no meio do encontro e sair, é uma falta imensa de educação e de indelicadeza.**

Sasuke:** Hum -** como se não importase

Sakura: **Mas isso já é normal para o indiferente Uchiha Sasuke** - foi indo na direção do portão

Sasuke: **Mas bem que você gostava** - seguiu ela e foram discutindo na frente.

Sai: **Eles não tomam jeito** - gota

Naruto:** Pois é** - gota -** vai ver que foi por isso que não deu certo entre eles** - tomou um soco de Sai - **Itai! Que foi?**

Sai: **Isso é coisa que se fale**

Naruto:** Mas por que? A Sakura-chan não esta mais com o teme, ele está sozinha** - disse espregando o calo que nasceu em sua cabeça

Ryuichi: **Ela esta sozinha? Hum, interessante** - puxou o capuz para cobrir sua cabeça e saiu na frente deles, deixando uma hiper mega gota em Naruto e Sai.

Naruto: **Você não pode falar nada para mim**. - andou um pouco da frente e falou sem se virar - afinal**, foi você que magoou a Sakura-chan a algumas horas atras. Nee! Sakura! Sasuke! Matte!** - saiu correndo atras deles e Sai veio andando atras pensando no que o Naruto disse e tomou um decisão, iria esclarecer tudo com Sakura.

_Continua_

* * *

yo minna

genteimagino que vocês devem estar querendo me matar nao é? Pois é o que aconteceu foi o seguinte... meu pc queimou, pois é, e meu pai não vai comprar outro antes das notas entao eu to ferrada, eu demorei duas semanas pra fezer ele deixar eu digitar minha fic no pc dele, e demorei porque, foi no tempo de prova que tive que digita-la, mas que sabe esse feriadão sai mais um cap. pra vocês, nao estou promentendo nada, mas quem sabe.

**Reviews**

eu respondo as reviewsno outro cap.

obrigada pelas reviews... mandem mais...

bjs


	18. Como é que é?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Infelizmente. Alguém sabe uma loja onde os vendam? n.n?

* * *

LEGENDA:

**fala dos personagens**

"pensamentos dos personagens"

_minhas interrupções _

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

Ryuichi: **Ela esta sozinha? Hum, interessante** - puxou o capuz para cobrir sua cabeça e saiu na frente deles, deixando uma hiper mega gota em Naruto e Sai.

Naruto: **Você não pode falar nada para mim**. - andou um pouco da frente e falou sem se virar - **afinal, foi você que magoou a Sakura-chan a algumas horas atras. Nee! Sakura! Sasuke! Matte!** - saiu correndo atras deles e Sai veio andando atras pensando no que o Naruto disse e tomou um decisão, iria esclarecer tudo com Sakura.

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

Como é que é?

Passaram o dia inteiro viajando, as posições para a proteção do píncipe ficou: Naruto e Sasuke na frente, Sakura no meio ao lado do príncipe, e Sai atrás. O prícipe conversava animadamente, Sakura por um tempo se esqueceu de tudo. Ryuichi sabia diversas coisas e era bem animado, e entre as conversas ele mencionou que ele tinha composto muitas músicas, e todas eram lindas. De noite eles dividiam os turnos, Naruto ficava das 19 até as 21h, depois Sasuke ficava das 21 até as 1h, que acordava Sakura que ficava das 1 até as 4h e por fim Sai ficava das 4 até as 7h.

Foram se passando uma semana desse modo, até que uma noite quando estava quase acabando o turno de Sakura, quando ela ouviu um barulho suspeito perto do acampamento, olhou em volta e resolveu ir investigar, estava em posiçca de defesa, rodou tudo e não encontrou nada, virou para checar o acampamento, estava tudo bem, sentiu um forte presença atrás de si, virou rápido e não encontrou ninguém, mas viu um bilhete no chão o qual dizia:

Estou de volta, desculpe a demora, levei mas tempo do que previa. Até amanhã.

Deu um grande sorrisso, ele estava devolta, e provavelmente iria acompanha-la, estava se arriscando por ela novamente. Embora isso fosse perigoso, ela se sentia lisonjeada (_n/a: até eu sentira, um lindo desse me vigiando n.n9_). Guardou o bilhete e voltou para o acampamento, acordou Sai e foi dormir. O dia passou e Sakura nem viu, os ninjas que apareciam no caminho logo eram exterminado (_n/a: Hasta la vista baby_), os meninos iam lutar e Sakura ficava protegendo o prícipe, eles não permitiam que ela lutasse, isso a deixava irritada, estavam se esquecendo de que ela era forte também, na verdade era a kunnochi mas fote que toda Konoha conheceu, sabia que a missão era proteger o prícipe, mas queria ajudar de outro modo também.

Quando a luta acabava eles voltavam a andar, e foi passando-se o dia. Logo mais uma vez Sakura estava em seu turno, esperou todos adormecerem, checou mais uma vez o perímetro e saiu do acampamento em direçcão há um lugar um pouco mais afastado, o que a acabou levando em um clareira, sentiu um presença atras de si , virou e encontrou:

??: **O que está fazendo aqui feiosa?**

Sakura: **S-S-Sai? O-O que es-ta fezendo a-qui?**

Sai: **Eu perguntei primeiro. O que está fazendo aqui?** - arqueou as sombrancelhas

Sakura: **Eu vim pensar** - falou a primeira mentira que veio na sua cabeça

Sai: **Mas era para você estar vigiando** - cruzou os braços

Sakura: **Não tem ninguém por perto eu ja chequei** - se virou e sentou em uma das pedras que havia no local.

Sai: **Hum..** - foi e se sentou ao lado dela

Sakura: **Está me seguindo?**

Sai: **Não. Não te encotrei no acampamento e vim te preocurar**.

Sakura: **hum..**

Minutos de silêncio

Inner Sakura: "Otimo! Mais um mala para a nossa coleção ¬¬ Despacha ele logo"

Sakura: "Mas como?"

Inner Sakura: "Sei lá, isso é problema seu, eu vou durmir" - foi para uma cama imaginária

Sakura: "Fraca!"

Sai: **Sakura**

Sakura: **Hum**

Sai: **Me desculpe**

Sakura: **Ham?**

Sai: **Por aquele dia no escritório da Hokage, pelo que eu disse, não queria ter dito aquilo.**

Sakura: **AH! Não, tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso**

Sai: **Me preocupo sim, pois o que eu disse não foi certo.**

Sakura: **Certo ou não, você falou a verdade** - abaixou o olhar - **eu fiquei bastante tempo com os olhos fexados né?** - olhou-o com um sorrisso triste -** não vi o que estava acontecendo. Fui uma idiota.**

Sai: **Você não é idiota, nem fraca**.

Sakura: **Certo, não se preocupe com isso, eu ja disse que está tudo bem** - tocou-lhe o ombro.

Minutos de silencio

Inner Sakura: " ROOOOONNNNNNCCC"

ou quase

Sakura: "um milhão de ¬¬' " **Bom, eu vou me deitar, agora você ja esta acordado** - se levantou e foi andando

Sai: **Sakura**

Sakura: **Sim **- parou de andar

Sai: **Eu... errr... nada.. Boa noite**

Sakura:** Ok, boa noite** - voltou a andar em direção do acampamento - "droga! o Sai não me deixou ver o Itachi, eu sinto que ele está por aqui, mas aonde? Será que dá pra pelo menos parar de roncar feito uma porca gorda!! u.ú"

Inner Sakura: "ROOOOONNNCCC"

Sakura: " AHH, ve se morre mulher gorda. Voltando, onde está o Itachi, eu quero encontra-lo e... epa! Que puxão é esse? Pera aí! Para tudo! EU TO BEIJANDO O SAI?? O.O, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AGORA É QUE EU MORRO MESMO"

Inner Sakura: " oooo que gritaria toda é essa, não ta vendo que tem gente querendo dormir, eu tenho que trabalhar cedo amanhã e..." - vendo a cena que rolava la fora - "mudar de apartamento" - enfia tudo dentro de uma mala - "que horas sai o trem pro país da Lua?" - olhando uma lista de transporte.

Sai havia puxado Sakura e a beijado, um par de olhos no qual brilhava o tal famoso e temido Mangekyo Sahringan (_n/a: que meda - toma um belo de um soco, autora sai voando_) olhava para a cena irrtado, se segurou ao máximo para não ir lá e enxer a cara daquele desgraçado de porradas.

Voltando

Sakura estava em estado de choque e não correspondia, quando se recuperou, emporru-o

Sakura: **Sai... eu... me desculpe** - voltou para o acampamento - "ÓTIMO! Tudo que eu precisava, o Itachi viu. Agora eu meu ferrei"

Inner Sakura: " Se ferrou mesmo"

Sakura: "Você não tinha ido embora para o país da Lua"

Inner Sakura: "Não, resolvi ficar"

Sakura: "Pra me ajudar nessas horas difíceis e porque você me ama?" - pensou com os olhinos brilhando

Inner Sakura: "Não. Porque vai ser difícil achar um apartamento maior do que esse daqui, olha só quanto espaço que tem aqui dentro"

Sakura: "¬¬"

Sakura não dormiu a noite a noite toda, meteve os olhos fexados, proém estava acordada pensando no que tinha acontecido, e o mais importante: como encarar Itachi novamente. Ele deveria estar pensando mil coisas a respeito dela, e não o culparia se ele não quisesse mais ve-la e terminar o namoro. Isso seria pior que a morte.

O resto da missão foi uma penitência para Sakura, nada que ninguém falasse ou fazia conseguia arrancar um sorrisso ou até mesmo uma palvara que não fosse outra além de hum, o príncipe tentava de tudo para anima-la, mas não conseguia.

Ryuichi: **está tudo bem Sakura?**

Sakura: **hum** - continuava distraída

Ryuichi: **Sakura?** - chamou de novo

Sakura:** Hum**

Ryuichi: **Sakura, estamos sendo atacados **- tentou mais uma vez

Sakura: **hum hum** - não estava nem ouvindo

Ryuichi: **Naruto!** - chamou o loiro

Naruto: **Hu **- olhou para ele

Ryuichi:** A Sakura está com problemas**

Naruto:** A Sakura-chan?** - foi até ela junto com Sasuke, que também tinha se interessado.

Naruto: **Sakura-chan, tudo bem?** - passou a mão em frete do rosto dela.

Sakura: **hum** - continuou andando

Naruto: **o que aconteceu?** - perguntou para o príncipe

Ryuichi: **Não sei, ela está assim faz alguns dias, ela e o Sai** - apontou para ele que estava do mesmo modo

Sasuke: **O Sai?**

Ryuichi: **É **- Sai havia parado com eles, mas estava desligado também. Naruto foi até ele.

Naruto:** SAI!**

Sai: **Ham?** - acordou e olhou para Naruto - **sim Naruto-kun?**

Naruto: **O que você fez para a Sakura-chan** - agarrou ele pela blusa

Sai: **eu não fiz nada a feiosa**

Naruto: **Sei..**. - cerrou os olhos

Sasuke:** Naruto não seja idiota, a Sakura não iria olhar na cara dela depois do que ele disse a ela**

Ryuichi: **Ham?**

Naruto: **Tem razão teme**

Ryuichi: **O que ele disse?**

Sai: **Nada**

Naruto: **OK, agora é melhor acordar a Sakura-chan**

Ryuichi: **É**

Sai: **Por que?**

Naruto: **Olha onde ela está** - apontou para ela

Sakura estava bem a frente deles, todos foram até ela e tentaram falar de tudo, até sobre o Orochimaru, mas nada adiantava, ela continuava em transe, e so respondia: hum ou hum hum. Até que um estalo bateu na cabeça de Sasuke, e ele teve uma ideia (_n/a: até que enfim, isso mostra que ainda tem 1 de 1000000000000 do cérebro dele - Sasuke aparece - como é que é? eu: se liga mermão! sai de mim encapetado - soco nele e ele volta pra fic - ù.ú9 abusado!)_

Sasuke: **Sakura, a Akatsuki está logo a frente** - nessa hora Sakura parou e ficou branca feito um fantasma, olhou em volta e não encontrou ninguém além do prícipe e seu time, logo voltou a sua cor normal.

Sakura: **Cade a** **Akatsuki?**

Sasuke: **Não tem nenhum Akatsuki aqui**

Sakura: - suspriou de alívio - **Certo** - olhou envolta - **Onde estamos?**

Naruto: **Você estava desligada mesmo Sakura-chan!**

Sakura: **Gomem** - gota - **o quão longe estamos do nosso destino?**

Sai: **3 horas** - falou sem encara-la

Sakura:** Ok** - não encarou-o também

Naruto: **Hum?** - olhando os dois

Sasuke: - olhou os dois - **Vamos logo**

Voltaram a andar, dessa vez Sakura estava ligada, mas não trocava uma palavra com ninguém, só quando a pergunta era dirigida a ela. Chegaram no país da grama no final da tarde, levaram o prícipe ao seu feudo.

Ryucihi: **Passem a noite aqui**

Sakura: **Não queremos incomodar**

Ryuichu: **Não vão**

Sasuke: **Não podemos ficar**

Ryuichi: **Bom se os rapazes quiserem ir embora podem ir, se quiserem ficar, fiquem a vontade.**

Naruto: **E a Sakura-chan?**

Ryuichi: **Ela eu insito que passe a noite aqui** - enlaçou o braço no de Sakura e a puxou em direção da casa

Sakura:** demo... eu.. não...** - olhou para trás pedindo socorr, mas eles não ajudaram

Inner Sakura: "Fracos! ù.ú9"

Sai: **O que vamos fazer?**

Naruto: **Eu não sei vocês, mas eu não vou deixar a Sakura-chan sozinha** - foi andando atrás de Sakura

Sai: **o que fazer?** - perguntou mais para si, percebeu que estava sozinho, Sasuke havia seguido Naruto. Suspirou e foi atrás deles.

A casa do príncipe era enorme, e ele tinha um bom gosto para decorações, repararam nos quadros, cores de diferentes tons, os móveis eram de diversos modelos, porém a maioria era de modo rústico. A noite foi vem relaxante, embora Ryuichi ficava toda hora grudado em Sakura, cada vez que ele fazia isso recebia olhares fulminantes de todos. Na hora de se deitar se não fosse os meninos Sakura teria dormido no quarto do príncipe, pois ele exsigia que ela dormisse junto com ele, sob o juramento de que não faria nada (_n/a: que príncipe mala ¬¬_), mas no final, para o alívio de Sakura, conseguiram um quarto só para ela. E mais uma noite Sakura não dormiu, ficou acordada a noite inteira pensando em como encontrar e falar com Itachi.

Inner Sakura: "Os número estão altos e continuam aumentando"

Sakura: "Do que você esta falando?"

Inner Sakura: "Vamos do começo"

Sakura: " o.õ?"

Inner Sakura: " 1º Naruto, 2º Lee, 3º Sasuke, 4º Itachi, 5º Príncipe Ryuichi, 6º Sai. Próximo da fila, senha número 7" - disse que nem uma secretária de banco

Sakura: "Otimo! Ficou maluca de vez"

Inner Sakura: "To mentindo?"

Sakura: "Não, mas do jeito que você falou, parece que eu fiz de propósito"

Inner Sakura: "Que culpa você tem"

Sakura: "Por que?"

Inner Sakura: "Pois minha beleza se espalhou por você, e todos se sentem atraídos por você"

Sakura: "Convencida"

Inner Sakura: "Malvada, deixa eu ser feliz também Ç.Ç"

Sakura: "¬¬''''''''"

Inner Sakura: " Mas mudando da água para o vinho, o que vai fazer a respeito do Itachi?"

Sakura: "Eu não sei"

Inner Sakura: "Você deve encontra-lo, mas sem esses estúpidos"

Sakura: "Coitados"

Inner Sakura: "Lembra do que aconteceu? É melhor previnir"

Sakura: "Tem razão, mas o que vou fazer?"

Inner Sakura: "Você é a medica-nin aqui, você é que deve saber resolver os problemas, não eu"

Sakura: "Você acabou de me dar uma idéia"

Inner Sakura: "Eu dei? É isso ai, eu dei, eu sou um gênio!"

Sakura: "¬¬"

Pensou em todos os detalhes para que conseguisse ficar sozinha. Quando foi 6:30 resolveu levantar, trocou de rouá e deixou um recado para um dos guardas, dizendo que tinha recebido um chamado de outro feudo para cuidar de alguns ferido, iria demorar alguns dias, o time dela poderia voltar para Konoha que logo ela estaria de volta, e deixou um agradecimento para o príncipe  pela hopitalidade.

_Continua_

* * *

yo minna

como eu deduziu... ai esta mais um cap. demorei umas 3 horas para digita-lo, meu recorde... pra conpensar o demora que eu levei para postar a fic, e postei duas cap esse feiadão, sendo um deles grande, espero que gostem. até semana que vem e uma FELIZ PÁSCOA.

**Reviews**

**Tsunay Nami**: bom... não vou falar quem é o amante, mas é alguém que vai ser dificil de se esperar, eu não sei se é esse dai, quem sabe. Que bom que esta gostando da fic.

**Yuri balckwell:** é uma otima combinação, só seria melher se fosse o Sasuke que estivesse apanhando, que bom que gostou do cap.

**Hatake Sandrinha**: pois é, so estão nos amssos, mas quem sabe se essa minha caçola funcionar, sai um hentai, mas nao prometo nadinha. Pois é a Ino ta brincando com fogo mesmo, que bom que esta gostando da fic.

**Sacerdotiza**: eu também adoro ItaXSaku, obrigada pelos elogios

**lucia almeida martins:** não mate o Itachi coitado... ai esta o cap 17, espero que goste.

**Sabaku no Uchiha:** não se preocupo, não esta longe a hora da verdade, será que o Gaara esta dando uma de amante? Não seiiiii. n.n

**Sophia.DiLUA**: pois é, o ITachi veio "aparecer" agora, bate nele, ele foi pra missão.

**Sacerdotiza**: poi é eu também adoro ruivos, eles são roxxxx

**Yuki blackwell**: coitado do Sai, mas ainda to pensando nun final pra ele, ta difícil.

**Uchiha Polyana:** todo mundo quer quebrar a Ino e o Sai, por que sera? n.n ... mas eu não posso permitir isso, afinal isso seria ruim.. porque minha fic iria acabar cedo demais.

**Débora-chan:** vai ser um lucro pro hospital e uma perda pra mim, e os meus leitores onde vao parar. Prícipe lindo, mas é um mala ¬¬

**Kuroyama Hikari**: não morra Deidara... é normalmente meus caps. são pequenos, mas esse dai é um dos maiores, espero que goste.

**Uchiha Nanda**: é bom ele ficar de olho mesmo, tem muito gavião sobrevoando a Sakura. Pois é aulas tediosas servem pra algo pelo menos, a não ser artes, pois meu cérebro torra de tanto ouvir inutilidades.. Feliz Pascoa pra você também.

obrigada pelas reviews... mandem mais...

bjs


	19. Me desculpe

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Infelizmente. Alguém sabe uma loja onde os vendam? n.n?

* * *

LEGENDA:

**fala dos personagens**

"pensamentos dos personagens"

_minhas interrupções _

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

Pensou em todos os detalhes para que conseguisse ficar sozinha. Quando foi 6:30 resolveu levantar, trocou de roupa e deixou um recado para um dos guardas, dizendo que tinha recebido um chamado de outro feudo para cuidar de alguns ferido, iria demorar alguns dias, o time dela poderia voltar para Konoha que logo ela estaria de volta, e deixou um agradecimento para o príncipe pela hopitalidade.Sakura.

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

Me desculpe

Saiu desse feudo e partiu para a floresta não estava levando nenhum mantimento, tinham ficado todos com Naruto, não estava nem ligando para o que estava levando ou não, só queria encontrar Itachi, do jeito que ele era só iria ser econtrado quando bem quisesse, poderia estar até mesmo estar seguindo-a, mas o que importava? Continuaria procurando-o. Passou-se um dia e meio de procura e ainda assim não tinha o encontrado, de repente lembrou-se que não havia comido nada ou tomado água, cambaleou até um riacho que corria por perto e tomou bastante água, sentou-se para descansar, olhou em volta e não encontrou ninguém, suspirou, olhou mais uma vez e notou uma coisa, estava perdida. Ótimo, era só o que faltava para completar o dia, estava com fome, cansada, decepcionada, triste e agora perdida.

Sakura: **Falta mais alguma coisa?** - olhou para cima

Nesse momento começou a chover forte e deixando-a encharcada

Sakura: **Arigatou** - fez um sinal de positivo e olhou novamente para o céu, como resposta um trovão rasgou o céu.

Não ligou o quão a chuva estava forte, afinal ja estava toda molhada mesmo, levantou e começou a corre novamente, correu por mais duas horas até sentir-se tonta novamente, desceu das arvores até o chão e se escorou em uma árvore, colocou as mão no joelho e tentou recuperar o folego e as energias, viu o anel na sau mão brilhar, tinha que encontrar ele.

Desencostou da árvore e voltou a saltar pelos galhos altos, saltou por mais um tempo e logo perdeu as forças denovo caindo no chão, por sua sorte não se arranhou ou bateu em nada, mantendo as forças restando conseguiu cair de bunda no chão, doeu muito mas era melhor que de cara. Ficou irritada, como conseguiria encontra-lo daquele modo, ficou sentada no chão se xingando.

??: **O que está fazendo aqui?** - perguntou uma voz não muito longo dela

Sakura virou para encarar quem era. Fcou surpresa ao ve-lo

Sakura: **Itachi!** - levantou-se e ficou a encara-lo com um sorrisso pequeno, mas ele estava sério e mantinha um semblante frio -** eu estava te procurando**

Itachi: **Hum**

Sakura:** Eu queria lhe pedir desculpas** - viu ele arquear as sombrnacelhas - **sobre aquele dia**

Itachi: **dia?**

Sakura: **o dia em que eu devia encontrar você, mas...**

Itachi: **Você acabou encontrando o outro** - disse em um tom irritado

Sakura: **é **- deu um tempo, como continuar com a conversa - **mas deu tudo errado.**

Itachi: **Não me pareceu que deu tudo errado** - cruzou os braços

Sakura: **mas foi, eu não fiz porquer eu quis, eu não sabia sobre o Sai** - deu mais um tempo

Itachi: **Hum** - vendo que ela não continuava. Virou e começou a andar

Sakura:** Matte!** - correu e o abraçou por trás

Itachi: ... - olhou-a por cima do ombro

Sakura: **Gomen-nasai** - estava aos prantos - **eu juro por tudo que eu não fiz porque eu quis, eu estava indo te encontrar**

Itachi: **Mas isso não muda o que aconteceu** - olhou de volta para frente

Sakura: **Aishiteru Itachi, eu não estou mentindo sei que não posso mudar o que aconteceu, se pudesse eu mudaria, mas não posso** - soltou ele - **depois do Sasuke eu tive coragem de me relacionar com ninguém** - Itachii virou para encara-la - **fiquei com medo de sofrer novamente. Eu achei que estava pronta para, mas parece que me enganei de novo, acabei por te decepcionar não é?** - começou a tirar o anel - **não se preocupe, o tempo que você passou em Konoha vai ser um segredo até a minha morte, se me perguntarem você nem estave lá. Espero que você encontre a pessoa certa para entregar isso** - Olhou para os olhos dele e lhe estendeu o anel.

Itachi encarou o anel, estendeu a mão para pega-lo, com esse ato sakura abaixou o rosto, não tinha coragem de encara-lo.

Itachi: - pegou o anel da mão dela - **Já encontrei a pessoa cert**a - essa fala foi como uma facada para Sakura, abaixou a mão devagar, mas algo a impediu de continuar, olhou e viu Itachi segurando a sua mão - **e ela esta bem na minha frente** - colocou o anel de volta no dedo dela.

O brilho voltou aos olhos de Sakura, ela sentiu uma vontade imensa de gritar.

Sakura: **Você esta certo disso?**

Itachi: **Hum** - acenou a cabeça como um sinal positivo. Sakura não esperou nem mais um minuto abraçou-o e o abraço foi retribuido. Logo se beijaram, afinal estavam ao bom tempo sem ver (_n/a: manda ver n.n9_) - **Ikuso** - quando passou um bom tempo.

Sakura: **Hai** - foi andando ao lado dele

A chuva não dava trégua (_n/a: aguá neles São Pedro_), Sakura voltou a sentir tontura, colocou a mão na cabeça para ver se estava com febre, mas pelo contrário, estava gelada e estava com as pernas bambas, não iria ficar de pé por muito tempo.

Itachi: **Tudo bem Sakura?** - parou e olhou para ela

Sakura: " Não para não Itachi T-T" **Er... não... quer dizer... SIM!** - risada - **estou bem** "O que ele vai pensar de mim se eu disser que estou passando mal, afinal, eu sou uma medica-nin, devia ter lembrando de me alimentar, mas é só esperar chegar em um lugar e me alimentar e vou estar pronta para o que der e vier"

Inner Sakura: " Dificil chegar nesse lugar"

Sakura: "Você ainda esta aqui?"

Inner Sakura: "Mas é claro, pensou que ia se livrar de mim tão fácil, uhuhuhu" - risada igual ao do Orochimaru

Sakura: "Sinceramente... Sim ¬¬"

Inner Sakura: "Pensou errado. Você ta mal ein!"

Sakura: "Nem reparei ¬¬"

Inner Sakura: "Eu aposto 10.000 ienes de que não dá mais dez passos"

Sakura: "Ta me ajudando que é uma beleza"

Itachi: **Tem certeza de que não quer parar?**

Sakura: **Não, não precisa**

Itachi: **Hum**

Passou mais um tempo, e como Inner previu, Sakura não deu dez passos direitos (_n/a: vidente. Sakura: você vai dar esse gosto para ela, ela me vencer? Inner: n.n eu: ... vou - cara maquiavelica - Sakura: T-T_ ) e acabou por cair em cima das pernas, sentando-se no chão.

Sakura: **Ok, eu não estou bem**

Inner Sakura: "AHA!! EU GANHEI... SHANNARO!!"

Itachi: **O que você fez?** - foi até ela e se abaixou até a altura em que ela estava (_n/a: imagina o Itachi te encarando desse modo... ai meu Deus - autora tem uma parada cardíaca - x.x_)

Sakura: **é que quando eu vim lhe preocurar eu esqueci de pegar mantimentos e até agora eu não me alimentei e digamos que eu estou trabalhando sem combutivel** -gota em Sakura

Itachi:** que ninja médica que você é** - deu um meio sorrisso, a situação era engraçcada

Sakura: **Não tem a menor graça tá** - cruzou os braços - **eu estava preocupada**

Itachi: **sobre?**

Sakura:** É...** - começou a ficar vermelha - **bom ... é... encontrar... eu**... - estava tropeçando nas palavras - **você sabe** - ficou emburrada

Itachi:** certo** - pegou-a no colo

Sakura: **o que está fazendo?**

Itachi: **pelo que parece, você não vai conseguir andar, e ficar na chuva é que não vamos, então vamos agilizar** - voltou a andar, Sakura por fim concordou e ecostou a cabeça no ombro dele e cochilou.

Itachi andou por um bom tempo, quando começou a escurecer foi procurar um lugar para descansar, por fim encotrou uma cabana, entrou e viu que a cabana embora estava abandonada estava até que bem cuidada, deixou Sakura em um do futons que havi por ali e foi atrás de alimento, demorou em torno de 45 minutos, quando voltou não encontrou Sakura no local que tinha deixado-a, não demorou muito e sentiu a presença dela atrá de si, virou e viu que ela estava com kimono vermelho com a faixa branca, estava secando o cabelo.

Itachi:** onde estava? -** tentou parecer ao máximo indiferente, porém Sakura percebeu que ele tinha ficado abatido com sua nova roupa

Sakura: **eu estava toda molhada, eu encontrei um banheiro bem ali, e tinha umas roupas também, tinha esse quimono e um outro masculino lá, se você quiser.**

Itachi:** Hum** - foi até ela e entregou-lhe o que tinha trago - **aqui está**

Sakura: - pegou as coisas - **por que me deu isso?**

Itachi: **eu trouxe e você cozinha, muito justo**.

Sakura: **machista** - cerrou os olhos

Itachi: **onde é o banheiro mesmo?**

Sakura: **por ali** - apontou para um corredor

Itachi:** certo** - passou por ela, quando estava na porta do banheiro falou de la - **cozinhe-os direitinho**

Sakura:** Você não tinha ido tomar banho?** - falou sem sair do lugar, logo ouviu a porta do banheiro se fexar.

Procurou uma cozinha, até que axou uma, colocou a bolsa que Itachi tinha trago na mesa, abriu e encontrou várias frutas e dois coelhos. Abiu todas as portas e não encontrava nada, até que em uma encontrou uma panela, continuou sua busca, e dentro de um outro armário encontrou alguns temperos que podia usar. Por fim acabou fazendu um ensopado de coelho, estava quase tudo pronto quando Itachi apareceu novamente.

Itachi: **Conseguiu?**

Sakura: **Porque pensa que eu não conseguiria** - voltou-se para olhar para ele, estava lindo no kimono, este por essa vez era todo preto, não tinha detalhes nenhum, teve que se segurar mentalmente para não cair.

Itachi: **Por nada** - reparou na recaída dela

Sakura: - se virou pegou a panela e colocou na mesa junto com os pratos que tinha encontrado - **Pronto, pode comer** - sentou na cadeira

Logo os dois devoravam a comida, Sakura matou sua fome, depois de terem acabado com a comida Sakura tirou os pratos da mesa e colocou-os na mesa, logo os dois voltaram para a sala em que se encontravam antes. Ficaram deitados lá esperando o sono chegar, porém este estava longe dos dois, Sakura cansada de ficar deitada sem sono se levantou e Itachi ficou encanrando-a

Itachi: **Está sem sono?**

Sakura: **sim**

Itachi: **Pudera, passou a tarde dormindo**

Sakura: **Dormi mesmo** - olhou em volta - **Vamos investigar esse lugar?** - Itachi nada respondeu, só ficou a encara-la - **Tudo bem, se você não vai eu vou - saiu da sala e virou para um corredor que não tinha entrado ainda.**

O corredor estava escuro, pegou a vela que estava na parede e foi andando entre ele. Passou por diversas portas, nenhuma continha algo que era do interese de Sakura, logo encontrou uma outra porta abriu-a e viu uma escada não dava para ver depois dos primeiros degraus pois estava tudo escuro, Sakura não tinha medo do escuro mas não gostava dele, começou subir logo as escadas e a mesma não parava de ranger.

Sakura: **Parece filme de terror** - chegou até o topo, a porta que levava até a escada foi fexada.

Sakura tomou um susto porém não parou e continuou a andar pelo novo corredo, a vela estava ameaçando a apagar e sentiu uam presença atrá de si virou-se rápido e não encontrou nada, novamente sentiu a presença atras de si virou de novo e nada encontrou, sentiu uma respiração no seu pescoço virou e...

Sakura:** AHHHH!!** - deixou a vela cair - **Ta maluco! Que susto, quase me matou do coração** - colocou a mão no peito

Itachi: **Essa era e intenção** - meio sorrisso - **medrosa**

Sakura: **Você só me pegou desprevinida** - pegou a vela - **O que esta fazendo aqui? Achei que não vinha** - voltou a andar

Itachi: **Eu não disse nada** - seguiu ela - **o que encontrou?**

Sakura:** Quartos e banheiros, mas nada interessante. Vou continuar até encontrar algo interessante** - bocejou - **ou até me eu dormir**

Continuaram investigando o local por um bom tempo os dois ja estavam disitindo quando abriram a ultima porta e encontraram um outro quarto, mas esse era diferente, tinha uma cama de casal de madeira branca com os lençois da cor creme, armários altos e da mesma madeira da cama, um carpete da mesma cor dos lençois cobria toda a extensão do quarto, do lado da cama havia duas comodas cada uma com um castiçal em cima com as velas acessas, havia uma grande janela que ia do teto ao chão, a jenela estava fexeda co, uma cortina branca, de dois lados do quarto havaim dois vasos com plantas de folhas enormes que se destacavam pelo seu verde, ao lado do quarto tinha um banheiro com uma enorme banheira, o banheiro era todo branco com as peças de um preto.

Sakura:** Esse quarto é lindo** - entrou no quarto, o vermelho de seu quimono se destacava no quarto

Itachi:** é diferente do outros** - Itachi foi e se sentou em um lado da cama e Sakura continuava a olhar o quarto, depois ela sentou ao lado de Itachi

Sakura: **Eu disse que podia ser interessante** - se virou para encara-lo, a proximadade era grande seu rosto começou a esquentar, se não saísse dali iria acabar fazendo uma besteira - **ali tem um banheiro, você viu** - inventou uma desculpa para sair dali, logo se levantou e fez menção de ir ao banheiro, porém Itachi percebeu sua verdadeira intenção e a segurou pelo pulso e a jogou na cama ficando por cima dela. (_n/a: é hoje)_

Itachi:** Está querendo fugir de mim?**

Sakura: - estava mais vermelha que um tomate, porém não perdeu a postura - **Eu não, por que eu fugiria? Não tenho nada a pagar** - falou o provocando

Itachi: **Eu me lembro de uma conta sim** - foi encurtando a distância

Sakura:** Qual?** - não estava mais vermelha, e sim curiosa

Itachi:** Ainda tem que me convencer que não era planejado aquele encontro com o seu amigo fantasma**

Sakura: **o Sai?** - viu ele franzir o cenho ao escutar o nome de seu companheiro de time - **eu já disse que não tenho nada com ele, naquela noite ele me seguiu **- sua frase não pareceu convence-lo - **Mas como quer que eu te convença?**

Itachi: **Você é quem tem que saber**

Sakura: **Eu? Mas o que eu posso fazer?**

Itachi: **O correto**

Sakura: **E o que seria?**

Itachi: **Quer que eu lhe mostre?**

Sakura: **Por favor, me mostre como e eu continuo**

Itachi pos um fim na distância que separava um do outro, colou seus lábios aos de Sakura, beijavam-se intensamente e os carinhos foram aumentando, alguns gemidos passavam entre os lábios de Sakura, as mãos de Itachi começaram a puxar a faixa do quimono de Sakura, mas antes de terminar ele parou e olhou nos olhos dela.

Itachi: **Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?**

Sakura: **Sim, mesmo tendo alguns temores, estou disposta**

Itachi: **Certo** - voltou a beija-la

Itachi a faria experimentar a melhor sensação de todas, estava mais impressionada ainda com o fato de ela estar se entregando a ele, isso segnificava que ela confiava nele, tomaria o maior cuidado de todos que ja teve. A noite iria ser longa

Sakura acordou com os raios que teimavam em passar pela cortina, começou a lembrar o que havia acontecido na noite passada, deu um grande sorrisso, reparou onde estava deitada, não era o trevesseiro, estava deitada em cima do peito de Itachi, ficou vermelha que nem um pimentão por perceber em como se encontrava, passou os olhos pelo quarto para ver onde se encontrava suas roupas, procurou até bater os olhos com olhos de Itachi que a encarava de cima.

Sakura: **Er... Bom dia** - tentou disfarçar o vermelho do rosto

Itachi: **Você fica linda vermelha**

Sakura: **Para, ta me deixando sem graça** - escondeu o rsoto no peito dele

Itachi: **Só comentei**

Sakura: **eu sei** - levantou o rosto, olhou para a janela - **temos que ir**

Itachi: **Por que?**

Sakura: **nós demoramos demais, eu deixei um recado de que eu iria cuidar de alguns feridos**

Itachi: **E?**

Sakura: **Se eu demorar demais eles vão madar ninjas atrás de mim**

Itachi:** certo**

Sakura pegou um dos lençois da cama e se enrolou, pegou suas roupas no chão e foi em direção ao banheiro

Itachi: **Não sei porque se esconde, eu vi tudo ontem a noite**

Sakura: **eu ja disse para para com isso** - falou do banheiro, Itachi fexou os olhos e relembrou a noite passada

Logo os dois estavam prontos para a viagem, andavam calmos lado a lado com as mãos dadas, Sakura passou o caminho todo tranquila e se sentia protegida, Itachi se sentia em paz e com o dever de protege-la. Foi passando os dias e logo estavam a alguns kilometros dos postões de Konoha.

Sakura:** Você vai embora?** - disse em um tom triste

Itachi:**Eu vou, mas depois eu volto**

Sakura: **Certo, então até outro dia**

Itachi: **Não está se esquecendo de nada?** - a agarrou pela cintura

Sakura: **Claro que não** - roubou um beijo dele, ficarariam um bom tempo no beijo se não estivessem uma voz distante, mas ao mesmo tempo perto

Naruto: **Eu senti a Sakura-chan por perto, ela esta por aqui-ttebayo!**

Kiba: **Cala a boca Naruto! nós ja ouvimos! E ja sentimos.**

Neji: **Vocês podem ficar quietos, vão atrair inimigos**

Os três tinha sido encarregados de ir atrás de Sakura. Sakura quase se bateu por ter esquecido de esconder sua presença, se tivesse feito isso poderia ter ficado mais com Itachi.

Itachi: **Vá, antes que nos encontre**

Sakura: **Hai** - deu umas um selinho nele e saiu correndo, Itachi também foi embora.

Naruto e Kiba continuaram discutindo, Neji estava pensando o por que de Tsunade ter mandado ele para essa missão, era ridículo, devia ser para ficar de olho para que Kiba e Naruto não matasse um ao outro, mas se fosse por isso ela ia quebrar a cara, porque Neji não ia mover um músculo para impedir que matasse um ao outro, na verdade ele sairia lucrando.

Sakura: **Vocês falam alto demais** - apareceu de trás de uma árvore - **se eu fosse um inimigo vocês estriam mortos**

Neji: **Sei...** - sussurou para si

Naruto: **SAKURA-CHAN! Você voltou!**

Kiba: **Não Naruto, essa dai é uma ilusão, deve ter um ninja aqui usando genjutsu** - disse irônico

Neji: **Parvos**

Sakura: **Como estão?** - perguntou quando estavam a caminho da vila

Kiba: **Bem**

Neji: **Poderia estar melhor** - Sakura entendeu que para ele ficar com Naruto e Kiba na mesma equipe devia ser uma tortura

Naruto: **Ótimo!**

Sakura: **Como é que foi na mansão do príncipe?**

Naruto:** Ele era um idota, acredita que depois que você partiu ele quis que nós disessemos onde você estava, afirmava que nós sabiamos, Sasuke e Sai ficaram falando que não sabiam e se soubesse nunca iriam contar, ele fez uma pirraça tão grande atrás da noiva dele.**

Sakura: Noiva?

Naruto: **Sim, ele dizia que você era noiva dele, nós quase saimos na pancadaria de lá. Pelo que parece ele não te encontrou**

Sakura:** Ainda be**m - deu um suspiro - "basta de problemas envolvendo homens" **Ele era um mala**

Naruto: **concordo**

Kiba: **A godaime quer falar com você Sakura** - disse quando chegaram na vila

Sakura: **Certo, ja ne** - se despediu de todos e partiu em direção do escritório da Hokage

_Continua_

* * *

yo minna

milagre, eu to postando no meil da semana, mas é para compensar porque eu não postei no final de semana, essa fic ja tá no finalzinho, provavelmente ela vai até o capitulo 21, é eu terminei ela no caderno, to feliz feliz, ja começei outra, porém a que eu estou fazendo só vai ser postada quando estiver totalmente pronta no caderno, enquanto ela nao termina eu vou fazendo oneshots. Vocês devem estar se perguntando "Por que essa autora tapada fez uma parte hentai e não terminou?" a resposta é, eu não consegui fiquei tempo só pensando em como seria o começo, foi um sacrifício, eu não estou pronta para escrever esse tipo de coisas, afinal essa foi a minha primeira fic, quem sabe mais para frente.

**Reviews**

**Sabaku no Uchiha:** agora foi um especial de Sakura e Itachi, apareceu praticamente o cap. inteiro deles dois. Eu também adoro fazer suspense, mas detesto faze-los

**n1ckydant3s: **Ideia legal essa de rapta, só nao sei se a Sakura concordaria, srsrsrsrsr, engoliram a história dos feridos, povo mala.

**Sabaku no hikari:** só foi um bilhetinh mesmo, agora nesse cap. ele apareceu e com uma bela desculpa, e foi um bom resultado que deu.

**Anala blackwell:** eu também to precisando de uma doação de homens, mas se for que nem aquele príncipe pode ficar com eles.

**Uchiha pandora-sama:** que bom que está gostando da fic

**Sacerdotiza:** Ai está, o Itachi deu ar das graças, e que graça. Que bom que esta gostando da fic.

**susan:** ele ficou bravo como todo homem ficaria, o Sai é um bosta, fica atrapalhando. Que bom que esta gostando da fic

**hika-lly:** tem que entrar e pegar o próximo numero da fila, se não der certo com um, ainda tem um monte na fila. Ela é previnida, rsrsrsr

**Dah cHaN:** "grande amiga" que ela é, ainda vem tirar uma da cara dela, que amigos assim eu não tenha. Acho que o Itachi a perdoou n.n

**Débora-chan:** pois é, ele tem que aprender fazer melhor as escolhas, porque olha no que deu. tsc tsc, BEM FEITO SASUKE, gomem. me empolgo demias quando é pra falar do Sasuke sofrendo.

**haru no hana:** obrigada por ler minha fic, eu também tenho esse preguiça de me logar e muitas vezes nem deixo reviews por causa disso. Eu terminei de ler sua fic agora, e se eu tiver um tempinho e conseguir enganar umas pessoas aqui eu consigo deixar uma review.

**Uchiha Polyana:** pois é, e eu nem queria fazer uma comédia é mais por eu ser irônica mesmo, é só pensar, como você se sentira se estivesse assediando seu homem, e o pior na sua frente. é dUreza. Obrigado por ler minha fic

**Neko Sombria:** ai esta o cap. 18, espero que goste.

obrigada pelas reviews... mandem mais...

bjs ... ja ne


	20. O amante

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Infelizmente. Alguém sabe uma loja onde os vendam? n.n?

* * *

LEGENDA:

**fala dos personagens**

"pensamentos dos personagens"

_minhas interrupções _

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

Sakura:** Ainda be**m - deu um suspiro - "basta de problemas envolvendo homens" **Ele era um mala**

Naruto: **concordo**

Kiba: **A godaime quer falar com você Sakura** - disse quando chegaram na vila

Sakura: **Certo, ja ne** - se despediu de todos e partiu em direção do escritório da Hokage

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

O amante

Sakura caminhou até o escritório da hokage, estava tranquila na verdade parecia que ela estava voando, lembranças da noite que esteve com Itachi não saiam da sua cabeça, Sakura praticamente se desligou do mundo pensando, desviava das pessoas pois estava com os sentido de ninja ligado. Chegou no escritório e conversou com Tsunade sobre a "missão de cuidar dos feridos".

Tsunade: **mas eu não recebi nenhum pedido**

Sakura: **mas é que ele veio de repente**

Tsunade: **não importa, os ninjas devem fazer missões que os papeis estejam assinados, se acontecer alguma coisa?**

Sakura: **Mas não aconteceu nada** - tentava convence-la - **E além disso um ninja médico deve atender aos chamados, ainda mais o feudo era próximo**

Tsunade: **Hum...** - pareceu acreditar - **Como foi?**

Sakura: **Era só uma doença contagiosa, eu curei os doentes e fui atrás de focos da doença, logo eles foram destruidos**

Tsunade: **Então porque a demora?**

Sakura: **Bom, eu não estava com vontade de correr, vim caminhando, peguei muita chuva, isso me atrasou também**

Tsunade: **Certo, dessa vez você passa, mas não faça isso novamente. Pode ir**

Sakura: **Entendido seisshou** - fez uma reverencia - **ja ne -** saiu da sala da hogake

Saiu de lá impressionada, Tsunade tinha acreditado na sua mentira, não era certo mentr principalmente para a Hokage, mas não podia contar a verdade, iria ser expulsa da vila, mas isso não seria um problema, se Itachi a amasse mesmo não a deixaria ficar sozinha, não é mesmo? Essas e outra mil perguntas passavam pela cabeça de Sakura, ela resolveu parar de pensar isso e ir para casa, estava louca para tomar um banho comer alguma coisa e...

Hinata: **Sakura-chan**

Ser incomodada mais uma vez

Inner Sakura: "Você nos ama não? ¬¬ " (_n/a: n.n_)

Sakura**:**** Sim Hinata-san**

Hinata: **Ja pedi para não me chamar assim, me faz parecer velha**

Sakura: **Desculpe, mas é que você está quase para assumir a liderança do clã dos Hyuugas e eu tenho que me acustumar**

Hinata:** Ahhh, isso está mais para frente** - disse brincando com os dedos (_n/a: eu particularmente odeio isso, mas é porque eu não posso mudar demais os personagens_) - **Eu soube que você tinha voltado pelo Kiba-kun, eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor**

Sakura: **Claro**

Hinata: **Então, a Hanabi foi em uma missão e voltou com uma mancha muito estranha no braço, ela diz que está doendo**

Sakura: **Mas por que vocês não foram no médico?**

Hinata: **Ela não aceita ninguém a não ser você ou a Hokage. Mas a Tsunade-sama está muito ocupada**

Sakura:** Certo! Então eu vou com você**

Hinata: **Arigatou, vamos** - puxou a mão dela

Foram conversando sobre a missão da Hanabi durante o caminho até a casa de Hinata, no meio do caminho encontraram Ino que vinha abraçada a mais uma pessoa, ou melhor uma homem, e esse não era Sasuke.

Ino: **Voltou testuda?**

Sakura: **Voltei **- estava curiosa para saber o que ele estava fazendo com ela

Ino: **Estamos indo almoçar, o meu amor está com fome** - Sakura devia estar com pelo menos um milhão de pontos de interrogação na cabeça

??: **Acabei de voltar de uma missão, e a fome bateu** - disse batendo a mão na barriga

Ino: **Certo, vamos**

Ino e ele foram andando até o centro da cidade, Sakura estava boquiaberta com a situação, mas o que diabos estava acontecendo? Ficou tanto tempo fora assim? Seu rosto era de indagação mas não falava nada, ficou encarando-os com dúvida.

Hinata: **Vamos** - puxou-a novamente

Sakura: **Mas... que.. o.. han?**

Hinata: **Depois eu te explico**

Sakura chegou e foi curar Hanabi, ela tinha inalado um veneno imperceptivel, ele deixava os ossos fracos, não era letal era mais usados para enfraquecer os inimigos, Sakura a curou e a alertou para tomar cuidado. Hinata levou Sakura para uma área onde estava arrumado uma mesa para o chá.

Sakura: **Certo, agora me conte tudinho o que aconteceu entre a Ino e Sasuke**

Hinata:** Bom, foi o seguinte...**

FLASH BACK

Sasuke tinha acabado de voltar do feudo daquele príncipe, estava irritado e cansado, o infeliz que o incomodasse hoje iria parar debaixo da terra. Estava indo em direção do seu clã, porém como Ino tinha mudado de casa, tinha que passar em frente da mesa, escondeu sua presença, não queria ser incomodado por mais ninguém. Quando estava chegando perto da casa dela viu uma sombra na porta, ficou encarando a sombra para ver se a conhecia, porém estava contra a luz e isso não o ajudou, se escondeu atrá de uma arvore e ficou olhando o que iria acontecer, de repente Ino abriu a porta, e o que aconteceu em seguida deixou Sasuke irritado e ao mesmo tempo satisfeito tinha conseguido pega-la, Ino pulou no homem que estava a sua frente e lhe deu um beijo, logo os dois foram para dentro.

Sasuke ficou olhando pela janela, os dois jantaram e ficaram dançando, pode ver quem era o amante, ficou boquiaberto com a revelação, depois de um tempo os dois foram para o quarto e fexaram a porta do mesmo.

Sasuke: "agora eu pego essa vagabunda" - entrou pela porta da frente que estava destrancada - "que cuidado deles, nem fexaram a porta

Olhou para todos os lados para ter certeza de que não tinha mais ninguém, ouviu barulhos vindos do quarto chegou perto da porta do quarto e ativou o Sharingan, não conesguiu ver muita coisa, abriu a porta devagar os dois nem perceberam, estava se beijando do lado da cama, encostou na porta cruzou os braços e ficou olhando a cena com ironia.

Sasuke:** Boa noite** - eles tomaram um susto, mas logo recuperaram-se

Ino: **Sasuke-kun, voltou cedo**

Sasuke:** Mas não tão cedo** - desencostou da porta - **então esse é o seu amante?**

Ino: **Você ja sabia?** - perguntou espantada

Sasuke: **Sim, ja fazia um tempo, só queria ter provas. Mas nunca pensei que poderia ser você Chouji**

Chouji: **O que quer dizer com isso?**

Sasuke: **Nada contra, mas nunca se passou pela minha cabeça que poderia ser você**

Chouji: **Agora sabe**

Sasuke: **Pelo menos, tenho direito a uma explicação?**

Ino: **Tem, eu não te amo Sasuke** - Falou com indiferença -** Você pode ser lindo, mas é um bruto e um insensivel, ninguém gosta disso. No tempo em que você não queria mais casar com a testuda e estava atras de outra eu vi minha chance de ficar com você, e ainda ganhava o premio de vencer a testuda, porém foi tudo ao contrário, ela saiu ganhando, se livrando de uma pessoa como você e eu ganhando, não vou pedir desculpas para Sakura porque eu a livrei de você, nunca vou admitir isso para ela, mas eu a livrei. Depois de um tempo percebi que o Chouji era o dono do meu coração, eu ia terminar o namoro quando você voltasse mesmo. Espero que encontre alguém como você, assim quem sofra seja você** - entregou a corrente que Sasuke lhe havia dado.

Sasuke: **Certo** - engoliu todas as palvras com desgosto, porém sabia que era a verdade, mas ele não iria admitir - **boa diversão** - saiu bufando de raiva

Logo saiu daquela casa, estava P da vida, descobriu que suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras e ficou pensando nas palavras de Ino, o dia não estava para ele mesmo.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Sakura estava em choque, Ino tinha traido Sasuke com Chouji? Com Chouji? O amor é cego mesmo. Sakura estava desligada do mundo olhava para o nada com o olhar perdido, Sasuke tinha sofrido a mesma coisa que ela? E descobriu os dois do mesmo modo que ela? Estava impressionada com a sinceridade de Ino, mas também não ia admitir isso para ela.

Hinata: **Sakura tudo bem**? - estava começando a se preocupar

Inner Sakura: "SE FERROU CORNO!!"

Sakura explodiu a rir, ficou rindo feito uma louca deitou no chão e começou a rolar de tanto rir. Como era doce a vingança, não feita por ela, mas era bom, e o pior, Sasuke era homem não iriam dar trégua para ele, não tinham ligado muito para Sakura quando isso aconteceu com ela, ficaram a chamando de ingênua e coitada e Sasuke de cafageste. Esse pensamento fez Sakura rir ainda mais.

Inner Sakura: "hauauhauh cafageste e corno, gostei dessa"

Hinata:** Você gosta da desgraça dos outros não é mesmo?** - estava rindo de Sakura

Sakura:** Não, hauahauhauh, só quando é do Sasuke** - voltou a rir

Hinata: **credo Sakura**

Sakura: **Quem te contou isso **- perguntou quando conseguiu parar de rir, sentou e secou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto

Hinata: **Bom, o Naruto ficou enxendo o saco de Sasuke por ele estar muito irritado e Ino estar andndo com Chouji, que Sasuke acabou por contar para ele, e como Naruto é um grande tagarela ele contou para Tenten que contou para Neji que contou para mim.**

Sakura:** Que agora contou para mim**

Hinata: **A essa hora todos da vila ja sabem da história.**

Sakura passou a tarde na casa de Hinata, foi muito bom, conversaram sobre diversos assuntos e Hinata pos Sakura por dentro de tudo que estava acontecendo ou que aconteceu enquanto ela estava fora. Quando foi de tardezinha Neji chegou em casa e viu as duas conversando na área.

Neji: **Hoje foi a tarde das fofocas?** - disse chegando perto delas

Hinata: **Neji-kun**

Sakura:** Yo Neji, foi sim, a Hinata-chan estava me colocando por dentro do que esta acontecendo por aqui**

Neji: **hum**

Hinata: **Que horas são?**

Neji: - olhou no relógio que tinha por perto - **São 17:40**

Sakura: **Nossa! Já? Eu tenho que ir** - se levantou

Hinata: **Fique mais um tempinho** - a acompanhou até a porta e Neji subiu para o quarto

Sakura: **Ja incomodei demais**

Hinata: **Não imagina**

Sakura: **Também estou meio cansada** - abriu a porta

Hinata: **Certo, você deve estar cansada da sua missão**

Sakura:** Missão? Ah sim! Cuidar dos doentes**

Hinata:** Deve ser cansativo**

Sakura: **Que nada. Não esqueça de falar para a Hanbi tomar os remédio e tomar cuidado **- foi em direção da rua

Hinata: **Ok, ja ne** - acenou

Sakura:** Ja ne** - saiu da mansão Hyuuga e se pos a andar para casa

_Continua_

* * *

yo minna

demorou mas chegou, é que essa semana foi dureza na escola, para vocês terem ideia segunda-feira das minhas seis aulas somente uma foi explicação, as outras 5 foram tudo apresentação de slides e assim por diante e semana que vem começa as provas finais do 1º bimestre, to ferrada, amanhã não vai ter cap. pq vou estudar para prova de matemática que vai ter segunda, então provavelmente so no final de semana que vem. O motivo do cap. ter saindo pequeno é pq esse é o ante-penultimo capitulo, ou seja o proximo cap vai ser o penultimo, então eu estou tentando enrolar pq eu gostei da história e porque eu to sem idéia para uma oneshot n.n'

**Reviews**

**Sabaku no Uchiha:** que bom que gostou n.n, eu tive que tirar uma do Neji. I está o cap. 19

**Débora-chan:** ssrsrsrsr, gostei da idéia, eu tive que raxar a cabeça para sair algo pelo menos apresentavel, que bom que você gostou.

**Sabaku no hikari:** fico faliz que tenha gostado dessa parte n.n minha inspiração do príncipe veio do Jiraya, coitado espero que ele não me mate.

**Hakura's Onigiri**: foi difícil largar alguns custumes, mas ja to trabalhando nas partes anteriores para melhora-las. Que bom que gostou da fic

**Uchiha pandora-sama:** ficou feliz que esteja gostando da fic n.n não deixe de acompanhar os ultimos capitulos.

**lucia almeida martins:** eu fiquei pensando nessa posibilidade faz um tempo, ainda não sei ao certo.

**Huki**: fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic n.n

**hika-lly:** não sei se ficou bom quanto o outro, mas eu tentei, as partes da história influenciam muito nessas coisas.

**Neko Sombria: **entra na luta e sai com o Itachi debaixo dos braços, rsrsrsrsr eu seria capaz de fazer isso mesmo n.n que bom que esta gostando da fic.

**Uchiha Polyana:** ta faltando homem romantico, ¬¬ que coisa, pelo menos aqui tem um n.n fico feliz que esta gostando da fic.

obrigada pelas reviews... mandem mais...

bjs ... ja ne


	21. Somente Amigos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Infelizmente. Alguém sabe uma loja onde os vendam? n.n?

* * *

LEGENDA:

**fala dos personagens**

"pensamentos dos personagens"

_minhas interrupções _

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

Sakura: **Que nada. Não esqueça de falar para a Hanbi tomar os remédio e tomar cuidado **- foi em direção da rua

Hinata: **Ok, ja ne** - acenou

Sakura:** Ja ne** - saiu da mansão Hyuuga e se pos a andar para casa

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

Somente amigos

Saiu do clã dos Hyuugas com pensamentos sobre o que Sasuke havi sentido, não que estivesse preoupada, mas não conseguia o tirar da cabeça. Afinal a traição não é algo muito agradável, ela mesmo ja passara por isso e não gostou nenhum pouquinho. Mas resolveu tira-lo da sua cabeça, ele não era mas dono de seus pensamentos esse papel cabia a outro.

Inner Sakura: "Que sabe dar conta do recado" - posse de nice Gai

Sakura: "O/O"

Sakura resolveu cortar caminho pelo parque, estava cansada e com pressa de chegar em casa. E mais uma vez ela viu as crianças brincando e as lembrnças do dia que estava sentada no banco da praça, estava tão distraida olhando para as crianças que esqueceu de olhar para frente resultando em um encontrão.

Sakura: **Itai** - caiu de bunda no chão

Inner Sakura: "Será que dá para prestar atenção nessa #.".. de caminho (_n/a: influência de Hidan_) to cansada de trombar com alguma pessoa, mas que merda! Você parece uma lata, porque todo mundo fica chutando"

Sakura: "Vai a merda ù.ù9"

Sasuke: **Preste mais atenção por onde anda** - nem saiu do lugar

Sakura:** Desculpe** - se levantou - **foi sem querer** - olhou e viu de quem se tratava - **Ah! É você** - se segurou para não fazer nenhum comentário ou rir

Sasuke: **Ja voltou da missão** - colocou as mãos nos bolsos

Sakura: **Já, eram pouco os doentes, desculpe deixar vocês lá** - voltou a olhar para as crianças

Sasuke: - virou-se para o mesmo lugar que ela - **O que tanto olha?**

Sakura:** As crianças, sabe toda mulhar sonha um dia em se casar e ter filhos**

Sasuke: **Hum, e ja pensou com quem partilharia isso?**

Essa pergunta a pegou de surpresa, o que falaria? Claro que ja havia pensado quem seria.

Sakura: **Já, mas não lhe diz respeito**

Sasuke: **Pelo menos posso saber se ele é daqui de Konoha?**

Sakura: **Não, ele não mora aqui**

Sasuke:** Ele é um shinobi**

Sakura: **Sim, e bem forte. Mas o que você tem haver com isso?**

Sasuke:** Nada** - saiu andando

Sakura ficou intrigada com o que Sasuke acabara de pergunta. Por que será que ele queria saber sobre o que ela pensava?

Inner Sakura: "Tanto faz"

Como ja tinha decidido não iria ficar pensando sobre ele, tinha coisas melhores para fazer. Chegou em casa e foi direto ao banheiro, estava morrendo de vontade de tomar um banho, perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto estava dentro da banheira, ficou relexando sentindo ser banhada pela agua quente. Terminou seu banho colocou uma camisola de seda vermelha que batia até a metade das suas pernas e foi para a cozinha fazer alguma coisa para comer. Abriu a geladeira e não encontrou nada, ela se encontrava vazia, abriu os armários e mais uma vez não encontrou nada.

Sakura: "to precisando fazer umas comprinhas -.-' "

Inner Sakura: "eu é o que diga"

Em uma ultima esperança abriu um outro armario atrás dela e encontrou um pote de ramen de legumes.

Sakura:** Ainda bem que achei** - pegou o ramen

Depois de uns 5 minutos pegou seu ramen e foi para a sala, ligou a TV e ficou vendo um filme de ação, onde se explodia muita coisa e tinha muita violência, não estava nem um pouco de comer vendo sangue voar para todos os lados, passou mais um canal e encontrou um filme de aventura daqueles bem baratos, passou mais um canal. Resultado enquanto passava os canais acabou por comer todo o ramen sem assistir nada que valia a pena, e o sono não estava colaborando, pois esse estava longe de chegar, passou mais uns vintes canais (_n/a: quantos canais tem essa televisão_) até que achou um filme em preto e branco sobre Romeu e Julieta (_n/a: ¬¬ sem imaginação_) acabou por dormir de tédio no sofá.

Acordou com o barulho de batidas na porta, percebeu quer dormiu no sofá, levantou e viu que estava descabelada e a camisola toda amassada. As batidas continuavam quem diabos estaria batendo na sua porta 11:00hs da manhã.

Inner Sakura: "depois eu que durmo demais"

Sakura: "Urusai!" - foi até a porta e a abriu e deu de cara com... -** Sai?**

Sai: **É, bom...** - estava de queixo caido por ve-la com aqula camisola, coisa que Sakura percebeu - **eu preciso falar com você** - disse sem encara-la

Sakura: **Claro, entre** - deu espaço para ele entrar - **fique a vontade**

Sai: **Obrigado** - entrou - **Estava dormindo?**

Sakura: - olhou para suas vestes - **é, só um minuto vou me trocar**

Sakura subiu no quarto trocou de roupa e prendeu o cabelo, depois de uns 10 minutos desceu e foi falar com Sai.

Sakura: **Então** - sentou-se no sofá de frente para ele - **o que quer falar comigo?**

Sai: **Vou ser direto**

Sai:** Pode ser, ja estou acustumada com isso** "Afinal aguentar Sasuke por um tempo e agora Itachi também, vou virar expert"

Sai: **Quero saber por que fugiu?**

Sakura: **Bom** "o que vou dizer?"

Inner Sakura**:** "a verdade"

Sakura: "AHH sim! Claro!" - pensou irônica "vou dizer que fugi porque eu estou namorando um traidor da vila de Konoha, que é um integrante da Akatsuki, e que se depender de mim ficaria o resto da minha vida ao lado dele" - mais irônica ainda - "GRANDE IDEIA INNER"

Inner Sakura: "Cínica ¬¬"

Sakura: **Sai, eu te considero um grande amigo, embora sempre brigando gosto de você como um amigo, só amigo. Eu não estou pronta para um relacionamento agora. Falta coragem, consegue me entender?**

Sai: **Sim **- não estava satisfeito mas não estava triste

Sakura: **Esta tudo bem?** - se levantou

Sai: **sim, claro** - levantou-se também

Sakura: **Vamos continuar como era antes, certo? Esquecer o que aconteceu na floresta** - estendeu a mão

Sai: **O que que aconteceu? Não me lembro de nada feiosa** - aceitou a mão

Sakura: **Bom, minha folga acabou tenho que voltar para o hospital**

Sai: **eu também tenho que ir** - foi até a porta com Sakura, e depois disso cada um foi para um lado

_Continua_

* * *

yo minna

ai esta o penultimo capitulo dessa fic, devem estar pensando "que pequeno que ficou esse cap, mas é porque eu tive que segurar algumas ideias, afinal se não o cap. final não vai ter graça, que eu espero que saia no final de semana que vem, mas... minhas notas chegam essa semana então tudo depende. E pra melhorar peguei uma gripe que não me deixa nem ficar de pé, eu amo todos e por isso vou postar mesmo gripada n.nV.

**Momento Propaganda on**

Não percam, ultimo capitúlo, o que sera que vai acontecer entre Sakura e Itachi? Como vai ficar a vida dos outros? Será que vão descobrir o segredo de Sakura? Não deixe de acompanhar o ultimo capitulo de Motivo para continuar.

**Momento Propaganda off**

**Reviews**

**hika-lly:** bom que gostou, tudo pode se resolver no proximo capitulo, como será que Sasuke vai reagir?

**Sabaku no Uchiha:** fico feliz que gostou da fic, obrigada pelos elogios

**sacerdotiza:** o Itachi não apareceu nesse cap também, mas tenha certeza de que no próximo ele aparece.

**sangohigurashi:** é, nem eu sei se trocaria o Sasuke pelo Chouji, mas essa foi para ele ver que ele não é o fodão e pode ser trocado

**Rahfa-san:** é meio chato, mas se lerem e gostarem ja ta bom n.n9 fico feliz que esta gostando da fic.

**Tsunay Nami:** ninguém esperava que fosse o Chouji que seria o amante n.n ficou d, que bom que você gostou

**suuemi:** ôô pulga, eu "não" gosto de rir da desgraça dos outros, só quando é do Sasuke la da sala ù.ú ai eu rio e rio muuuuuuuuuuuito, continue acompanhando.

**Neko Sombria:** ai esta o cap. 20 obrigada pela review

**lucia almeida martins:** pode ser meio sinistro duas inners se juntarem, eu sei disso porque eu e minha amiga uma vez juntamos as duas e vou lhe dizer, não saiu coisa boa não, fico feliz que esta gostando da fic.

**Débora-chan:** que bom que tem pc no além, assim pode continuar lendo até o final. Fico contente que gostou do cap. anterior

**Uchiha Polyana:** tenho que concordar, Justiça tarda mas não falha. nesse caso é aqui se faz aqui se paga n.n

**Sabaku no hikari:** que bom que gostou, porém esse cap. não teve ItaXSaku mas no proximo pode ter certeza que vai ter.

**Li: **não se preocupe, na minha fic ele não vai morrer, espero n.n srsrsrs

obrigada pelas reviews... mandem mais...

bjs ... ja ne


	22. Para sempre com você

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Infelizmente. Alguém sabe uma loja onde os vendam? n.n?

* * *

LEGENDA:

**fala dos personagens**

"pensamentos dos personagens"

_minhas interrupções _

**

* * *

Capitulo anterior**

Sakura: **Vamos continuar como era antes, certo? Esquecer o que aconteceu na floresta** - estendeu a mão

Sai: **O que que aconteceu? Não me lembro de nada feiosa** - aceitou a mão

Sakura: **Bom, minha folga acabou tenho que voltar para o hospital**

Sai: **eu também tenho que ir** - foi até a porta com Sakura, e depois disso cada um foi para um lado

**

* * *

Capitulo 21 – Grand Finale**

Para sempre com você

O tempo foi se passando e logo o namoro entre Sakura e Itachi completou um ano, e para comemorar eles foram para outro país. O interessante era que ninguém havia descoberto, será que ninguém havia desconfiado por que Sakura saia várias vezes da vila ou ia para missões diferentes que muitas vezes não havia nenhum pedido? E mais uma vez inventou uma história de que precisava sair da vila para fazer qualquer coisa que não precisava de um motivo.

Sakura e Itachi foram para o país da Pedra onde estava tendo um grande festival, eles fizeram um henge aperfeiçoado que duraria bastante gastando pouco chackra, esconderam sua marca de chackra e entraram no festival.

Sakura estava com o cabelo azul preso em um coque com vários enfeites no cabelo, seus olhos estavam amarelos, seu quimono era branco com grandes flores amarelas espalhadas por todo quimono e a faixa era de um azul escuro. Itachi estava com um quimono preto e seu cabelo estava espetado e em um tom de amarelo palha, os olhos continuavam pretos.

Sakura estava encantada com tantas coisas em um lugar só, nem o festival de Konoha havia a impressionado tanto, ela entrou e todas as barracas, comeu num pouco de tudo que via pela frente (_n/a: parece eu no tempo de festa junina_), Itachi estava sempre ao lado dela, vez ou outra sorria, havia esquecido de sua posição (_n/a: no caso, nuke-nin)_ estava de olho em Sakura, fazia questão de ficar ao lado dela por dois motivos: 1º- Era aniversário de namoro deles e ele faria um surpresa, 2º- não gostava do jeito que alguns mal encarados sem amor a vida olhavam para sua flor.

Quando foi a hora dos fogos de artifícios eles foram para uma colina afastada onde não havia ninguém por perto, sentaram-se e ficaram vendo os fogos. Toda a vida Sakura gostou dos fogos de artifícios, sempre que via as luzes explodirem sentia uma felicidade enorme.

Itachi: **Sakura** – ela virou e o encarou

Sakura: **Sim Itachi-kun** – havia pouco tempo que ele havia permitido que ela o chamasse assim

Itachi: **Eu não vou enrolar**

Sakura: **Sim** – estava super curiosa

Itachi entregou uma caixinha vermelha vinho para ela, Sakura abriu e...

Itachi: **Gostaria de se casar comigo?**

Sakura estava em estado de choque, não podia acreditar no que ele havia pedido, casamento. Estava explicado o motivo do convite para o festival. Agora estava na frente do homem da sua vida que e podia ser seu para sempre. E por que ela continuava parada feito uma estátua.

Sakura: **SIM! Eu aceito**

Itachi colocou o anel de noivado no dedo dela e tirou o de rubi que deu há um ano.

Itachi**:**** Esse você guarda para ocasiões futuras** – colocou o anel na mão dela e fechou. Ela concordou com a cabeça.

Itachi a puxou para um beijo doce e calmo que selaria o compromisso mais importante da vida dos dois, e para completar a paisagem os fogos continuavam a estourar com força no céu.

Voltaram para o hotel já eram altas horas da noite, desfizeram o henge, mas mantinham-se escondidos. Quando foi de manhã eles fizeram o henge novamente, colocaram uma roupa normal, não a roupa de ninja, tomaram café e logo partiram. Calmamente seguiram caminho para Konoha, aproveitavam a presença um do outro. Durante o caminho uma dúvida brotou na cabeça de Sakura.

Sakura:** Itachi**

Itachi: **Hum?**

Sakura: **Quando nos casarmos, onde vamos morar?**

Itachi: **eu tenho uma casa na vila da pedra, ela esta localizada em um bom lugar. Ela já esta toda pronta, se quiser já está pronta para morar.**

Sakura: **Certo, então vamos.**

Itachi: **Vamos?**

Sakura: **é vamos, você disse que ela já está pronta para morar, então vamos, tem algum problema?**

Itachi**: Nenhum, mas tem certeza que quer deixar a sua vila?**

Sakura: **Sim, nada me prende lá, sinto que meu lugar não é lá**

Itachi: **e onde seria?**

Sakura: **Ao seu lado** – o encarou sorrindo. Itachi a abraçou e continuaram andando.

Itachi: **Certo, saímos...** – esperou e ela continuar.

Sakura**:**** Amanha a noite**

Itachi: **Certo, portão de Konoha**

Sakura: **Hai**

Chegaram em Konoha no mesmo dia da fuga. Sakura se despediu por hora de Itachi e entrou na vila, estava decidida a sair da vila, por isso faria o possível para se despedir de seus amigos sem que eles percebessem.

Nesse dia ela nem foi ao hospital, pois as meninas haviam a chamado para um passeio nas lojas. Sakura, Ino, Tenten e Hinata passearam por todos os lugares e fizeram muitas compras, com exceção de Sakura que não fez compra nenhuma, afinal ela iria se mudar e compraria o que precisasse na vila da Pedra. Quando foi na hora do almoço elas pararam em um restaurante e pediram algo para comer.

Ino: **Então porquinha, por que não comprou nada?**

Tenten: **É mesmo Sakura**

Sakura**: É que eu não precisava de nada**

Hinata: **Que mentira, você sempre está precisando de algo**.

Sakura: **Valeu amiga, mas eu estou economizando**

Ino: **Pra que?**

Hinata: **é mesmo, você ganha bastante podia ter feito umas comprinhas**

Sakura: **Comprinhas? Olha o tanto de coisa que vocês compraram** – apontou para umas 20 sacolas – **coitado dos meninos se eles apareceram**

Tenten: **Por quê**?

Sakura: **Porque provavelmente se eles aparecerem vocês vão os mandar carregarem**

Ino: **Claro, é para isso que eles servem**

Todas começaram a rir, nessa hora os meninos entraram no mesmo restaurante que elas, e logo as ouviram e foram para a mesa delas, Sakura foi a primeira a reparar eles.

Sakura: **É só falar no diabo que ele aparece** – apontou para trás

As meninas olharam para onde Sakura apontava e viram Neji, Naruto, Sasuke e Chouji, e esses dois últimos mantinham-se longe um do outro, pararam de rir e cada uma cumprimentou seus respectivos namorados, somente restando Sasuke e Sakura (_n/a: se lê... velas ¬¬ quem nunca teve essa experiência, não queira é horrível, principalmente se você fica sendo vela por 5 horas, ainda bem que eu dividi a vela com mais três amigos_) depois que terminaram os "cumprimentos" os meninos sentaram nas cadeiras restantes e novamente só sobrou uma cadeira para Sasuke ao lado de Sakura.

Naruto: **Vocês trouxeram as lojas junto com vocês** – apontou para as sacolas no chão

Neji: **Nunca vou entender o porquê das mulheres gostarem de comprar tanto**

Chouji: **Como vão levar isso para casa?**

Sakura: **Nem queiram saber** – sussurrou

Sasuke: **por quê?** – sussurrou também

Sakura: **presta atenção** – apontou com a cabeça para eles

Ino: **Nós não vamos levar**

Chouji: **A não?**

Naruto**:**** Vocês compraram e não vão levar?**

Neji: "Não estou gostando disso, vai sobrar pra mim"

Hinata: **Vocês vão levar para nós **– disse sorrindo

Neji: "Sabia ¬¬" – olhou para Hinata sério, mas ela continuou sorrindo

Naruto: **O que? Eu não vou levar isso não** – cruzou os braços

Tenten: **Vai levar sim**

Sasuke: **Claro, o dobe não levaria, ele é muito fraco** – deu um sorriso de convencido (_n/a: mais do que já é? O.O_)

Naruto: **Não sou fraco! Eu vou levar não se preocupe Tenten** – deu um soco na mesa

Tenten: "Fácil fácil" – escorou o cotovelo na mesa e apoiou o queixo na mão enquanto todos riam de Naruto

E assim a tarde foi passando, Sakura aproveitou cada momento possível com seus amigos, eles fariam muita falta, mas não podia ficar vivendo por eles. Quando foi de tardezinha se livrou de todo mundo e foi para sua casa, tinha que arrumá-la e pegar seus pertences para deixar a vila. Já era perto do horário da partida, se arrumou e estava preste a sair quando viu a foto antiga do time 7, o pegou e lembrou de tudo que havia acontecido, fazia muito tempo desde que havia tirado essa foto, colocou ela de volta ao lugar, tirou sua bandana e colocou do lado da foto, saiu da casa viu se ninguém a segui e se dirigiu para o portão da vila, passou por cima do muro, não seria uma boa idéia passar pelos portões. Pulou do outro lado e ajeitou sua mochila, se pôs a caminhar ao lugar marcado. Logo encontrou Itachi.

Sakura: **Yo!** – chegou perto dele – **demorei?**

Itach**i****: Não** – deu um selinho nela – **está na hora certa**.

Sakura: **Vamos? **– enlaçou o braço dele

Itachi: **Hai, mas antes** – Sakura parou de caminhar e o encarou confusa. Ele virou o rosto e encarou uma arvore – **Veio se despedir da Sakura irmãozinho?** – Sakura encarou o mesmo lugar que Itachi.

Sasuke**:**** Achei que tinha morrido** – saiu de trás da arvore que eles encaravam

Itachi: **Não iria lhe dar esse gosto**

Sakura: **Sasuke?!**

Sasuke: **Então é esse o homem com quem você pensava em ter família?** – cruzou os braços e olhou com desgosto para Itachi

Isso pegou Itachi de surpresa, fazia tempo que ela já pensava em ter família com ele? Isso seria interessante. Sakura soltou-se de Itachi e se pôs na frente.

Sakura: **Se você quer saber, é sim** – cruzou os braços e o encarou. Itachi não pode conter um sorriso de deboche.

Sasuke: **Isso vai ser difícil**

Sakura: **Posso saber por quê?**

Sasuke**: Pois o idiota do Itachi nunca pediria ninguém em casamento**

Sakura: **Como sabe disso?**

Sasuke: **Querendo ou não, sou irmão dele e o conhece muito bem**

Sakura: **hum?**

Sasuke: **O Itachi é pior que eu, ele nunca pediria você em casamento**

Sakura: **É mesmo?** – foi chegando perto dele

Sasuke: **Sim** – não recuou

Sakura: **Então** – parou e virou e encarou Itachi para mostrar que estava tudo bem, virou novamente para Sasuke **– O que é isso no meu dedo?** – tirou a luva e levantou a mão na altura do rosto

Sasuke: **Ele te pediu em casamento?** – estava surpreso

Sakura: **Sim, e eu aceitei** – abaixou a mão e colocou a luva de volta

Sasuke: **Aceitou?!** –agora estava espantado

Sakura: **Sim**

Sasuke: **Por quê?**

Sakura: **Ora! Porque mais seria, pois eu o amo**

Sasuke: **Mas ele não te ama**

Sakura: **Como sabe?** – olhou-o irritada

Sakura: **Eu apenas sei**

Sakura: **Como se você soubesse o que é o amor**

Sasuke: **eu sei** – chegou mais perto dela

Sakura: **Sabe? Então o que é?**

Sasuke: **é o que eu sinto por você**

Sakura não podia acreditar no que acabara de escutar.

Sakura: **Como é que é?** – estava espantada com o que ouvira, por um tempo Itachi achou que ela fosse se render para Sasuke.

Sasuke: **Isso, eu te amo**

Sakura: - começou a rir – **Mas você é um enorme cara de pau, como tem coragem de vir aqui falar esse monte de asneira? E ainda me dizer que me ama? Se me amasse mesmo nunca teria feito o que fez, mas por um lado foi bom, assim eu pude ver como você é, e pude conhecer o Itachi.**

Sasuke: **Não é verdade**

Sakura:** Calado. Afinal o que esta fazendo aqui?**

Sasuke: **vim te impedir de fazer a maior burrada de sua vida** – puxou a mão dela. Itachi se segurou para não intervir.

Sakura: **Maior burrada?** – puxou sua mão de volta.

Sasuke: **Você realmente o ama, ou ele é só um objeto para fazê-la esquecer de mim? Ou melhor, isso é porque ele é meu irmão e a lembra de mim?** – encarou-a fixamente

Essa pergunta novamente deixou Itachi curioso, o que Sasuke estava falando podia fazer um pouco de sentido, afinal Sasuke era seu irmão e os dois eram um pouco parecidos. Sakura se não tardou a responder.

Sakura: **Mas é claro que não! **– irritou-se – **mesmo** **que o Itachi seja seu irmão, ele não lembra nada você **– encarou-o fixamente – **ele pode ser um traidor ou assassino, mas é muito melhor do que você, e por incrível que parece é mais atencioso e carinhoso** - Sasuke deu um sorriso de deboche – **e é muito mais poderoso também.**

Sasuke: **Como é que é?**

Sakura: **Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Você é apenas um garoto mimado e idiota, fica se sentido o máximo por causa desse seu Sharingan, não é sua linhagem que faz as pessoas fortes, Sasuke, e sim a determinação que as pessoas possuem, posso dizer isso por experiência própria. O Naruto é melhor que você, a Temari é mais forte que você, todos são melhores que você. Você é fraco! Um idiota mimado e fraco! E foi traído como eu, por alguém que você julgava insignificante, percebe? O único insignificante aqui, e o maior que eu já vi é você Uchiha Sasuke!** – desabafou tudo o que estava preso na sua garganta a muito tempo.

As pessoas ali presentes estavam surpresas com a sinceridade da mulher. Itachi permitiu-se um meio sorriso e um olhar vitorioso para Sasuke.

Sasuke: **Quem você pensa que é para falar assim de mim?** – o Sahringan já brilhava nos olhos de Sasuke

Sakura: Haruno **Sakura. E o que vai fazer? Matar-me**?

Sasuke: **Não duvide de mim.**

Sakura: **Como se alguém como você pudesse fazer algo contra mim** – cerrou os olhos e não recuou

O resto foi muito rápido, Sasuke levantou o punho pronto para acertar um soco em cheio em Sakura, ela não recuou, preparou-se para o duelo, porém esse soco não veio. Itachi estava entre os dois e segurava o punho de Sasuke mantendo-o erguido.

Itachi: **Não ouse falar com a minha noiva desse modo, ou pensar em tocá-la, ou eu te mato** – disse em um tom sombrio, Itachi deu um soco na barriga de Sasuke fazendo-o ir longe e cair desacordado.

Sakura estava surpresa por Itachi ter aparecido e a defendido, não que precisasse, na verdade detestava, mas foi interessante Itachi aparecer e defende-la.

Sakura: **Obrigada** – ele se virou para ela – **mas, não faça isso de novo** – Itachi logo entendeu o recado

Itachi: **Hum, Ikuso** – estendeu a mão para ela

Sakura: **Hai** – ela aceitou a mão dele e os dois adentraram a floresta

??: **Não estava pronta** – olhou os dois de mãos dadas – **sempre soube que você gostava de quebrar regras** – os viu sumir na escuridão – **que sempre gostou de aventuras.**

A figura saiu da sombra de uma arvore e foi até a luz da lua, parando ao lado do corpo inerte de Sasuke, a luz da lua denunciava a pessoa que havia se mantido em segredo.

Sai: **Agora você** – olhou para Sasuke caído no chão – **é deprimente, o que a feiosa disse é a mais pura verdade** – pegou o corpo de Sasuke e jogou por cima de seu ombro – **Deixe-a, afinal ela também merece ser feliz, e finalmente encontrou alguém para dividir isso com ela, não é mesmo Sakura?** – perguntou para o nada. Pegou Sasuke e saiu dali, iria ter que explicar muita coisa amanhã, mas a verdade nunca sairia pela sua boca.

Afinal todos têm o direito de ser feliz e com quem quiser, para encontrar o motivo para sua existência.

**FIM **

* * *

yo minna

mil descupas pela demora a postar o ultimo cap. É que o PC do meu pai deu problema, logo no ultimo capitulo, parece até brincadeira ¬¬. Para vocês saberem é uma amiga minha que esta postando Uchiha Nanda, obrigado migaaaa... te amo. É tudo que é bom dura pouco, e a fic chegou ao final agradeço a todos que a acompanharam e me ajudaram, eu nunca pensei em ter tantas reviews na minha primeira fic. A próxima fic de vários cap. Vai demorar, mas equanto isso vou postando oneshots, a gente se vê pessoal**.**

**Reviews**

**lúcia almeida Martins**: é eu também achei fraco, mas aquele cap. Esse cap. foi só pra esclarecer as coisas. Obrigada por ter acompanhado minha fic.

**Uchiha Pandora-Sama****:** espero que esse cap. tenha compensado o outro. Obrigada por ter acompanhado minha fic.

**Borboleta escarlate****:** dessa vez não foi uma Sakura vingativa, vai a Ino mesmo pra fazer ele de corno. Obrigada por ter acompanhado minha fic.

**Sacerdotiza: **creio que agora Sasuke se deu conta que perdeu Sakura de vez n.n Obrigada por ter acompanhado minha fic.

**Uchiha Polyana: **coitada, se tiver um time de futebol a Sakura vai ficar acabada, rsrsrsr, mas um time de handebol quem sabe. Rsrsr n.n Obrigada por ter acompanhado minha fic.

**Rahfa-san: **pois é, esse é o ultimo cap. Mas outra fic já já esta pra vir. Obrigada por ter acompanhado minha fic**.**

**Débora-chan:** agora acabou, T-T, eu também acho que o casal Sakura e Itachi é um dos melhore. Obrigada por ter acompanhado minha fic.

**Uchiha Lola**: é verdade, eu não gosto nem um pouquinho do irmãozinho tolo. Srsrsr por isso fiz ele sofrer nessa fic. Obrigada por ter acompanhado minha fic.

**marjorie-itachi-kakashi-gaa...**: eu sei que ficou parecendo que eu abandonei minha fic, mas ouve um série de problemas (descritos la em cima) fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Obrigada por ter acompanhado minha fic.

...obrigada a todos que me enviaram Reviews...

bjs ... ja ne


End file.
